Douter pour mieux choisir
by MayTemari
Summary: A 20 ans, May MacGarden rejoint la guilde de sa sœur, Fairy Tail et est accueillie à bras ouverts par ses membres. Son rêve de retrouver Reby et de devenir mage se réalise. Elle commence donc une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux amis, mais lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent, son quotidien devient encore plus compliqué. Aux missions s'ajoutent l'amour... Et le doute.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour les gens :D**

**Oui je sais, je commence une nouvelle fanfic alors que je n'ai pas fini l'ancienne, mais ça fait longtemps que je pensais en faire une (depuis que je regarde Fairy Tail) alors je m'y suis collée et voilà le prologue.**

**Pour l'autre, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne laisse pas tomber, elle est juste en pause le temps que je peaufine celle là. Je la reprendrais sûrement pendant les vacances.**

**Revoilà donc une autre May transportée dans un univers différent de celui de Bleach. Shinigami de base, elle est ici mage. Petite (taille moyenne) dans Bleach, elle est grande dans Fairy Tail. 16 ans dans Bleach, elle en a 19 dans Fairy Tail. (sauf dans le prologue qui se déroule en 780). Blonde dans Bleach, elle est rousse dans Fairy Tail. Son pouvoir dans Bleach sont les clones, dans Fairy Tail c'est le poison. Elle aime Renji dans Bleach, ici elle aime... Pour l'instant personne mais ça va venir et vous verrez en avançant :P**

**Bien sûr, je précise que ces deux fics n'ont rien à voir. Leur seul point commun et que c'est moi qui les écrit. Celle ci est écrite au présent et à la 1ère personne, elle est du point de vue de May (avec parfois le point de vue d'un autre personnage lorsque May n'est "pas disponible").**

**Bref, je vous laisse commencer la lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ^^**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sauf May appartiennent à l'univers de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Prologue : Fantasia

-May ! Viens ici on a du courrier ! C'est une lettre de Reby !

Essoufflée et soulagée, je fais disparaître mes armes. Une pause n'est pas de refus, cela fait deux heures que je m'entraîne et je suis épuisée. Il faut dire que je manque encore d'endurance et d'expérience. Je rejoins en vitesse mes parents dans le salon, occupés à ouvrir une enveloppe dans laquelle doit se trouver ladite lettre.

-Comme prévu, elle nous écrit ce mois aussi, lance ma mère en m'apercevant.

-A toi l'honneur, May, fait mon père en me tendant la lettre pour que je puisse la lire.

Je m'empresse donc de saisir le papier, de le déplier avant de lire la lettre que Reby nous a envoyer hier à haute voix :

_Cher papa, chère maman et chère sœur,_

_Comme vous le savez, cela fait 2 ans que j'ai rejoint la guilde de mes rêves. 2 ans que je me suis fait de nouveaux et merveilleux amis et aussi, 2 ans que je pense à vous sans cesse._

_Papa, maman, je vous remercie de m'avoir donné la force pour devenir officiellement une vraie mage, c'est une vie dont je ne saurais me passer à présent. La vie à Fairy Tail est toujours aussi formidable et mes amis comptent beaucoup pour moi. Avec Jet et Droy, nous faisons pas mal de missions, mais ils insistent toujours pour me protéger et se disputent souvent à mon sujet. Au début, je ne comprenais pas, mais j'ai 13 ans maintenant, je me suis rendue compte il y a quelques temps qu'ils étaient amoureux de moi. C'est dommage, car je ne les considère que comme des amis. Ça me rappelle l'époque où je vous répétais sans cesse que je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse et où vous ne me croyiez pas._

_May, tu as dit lors de ta dernière lettre que tu avais commencée à t'entrainer pour toi aussi devenir une mage. Je trouve ça très courageux et je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je te souhaite bien du courage. J'espère qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre la guilde lorsque tu seras devenue suffisamment forte ? J'espère de tout cœur que tu y arriveras._

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la Fantasia de Magnolia va avoir lieu dans une semaine, le 17 juin. Ce serait génial si vous pouviez aller y faire un tour ! Avec un peu de chance, on se croisera et je pourrais vous présenter à quelques membres de la guilde._

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience, en espérant vous voir la semaine prochaine._

_ Reby._

Aussitôt, après avoir fini la lecture, je me tourne vers mes parents.

-Il faut y aller ! Ce sera l'occasion de revoir Reby !

Et pour une fois, je n'ai même pas besoin de plus argumenter.

-Evidemment qu'on va y aller ! Lance mon père. On ne laissera pas passer l'occasion de la revoir !

-Apres deux ans déjà… Murmure ma mère. Elle nous a tellement manqué…

-On la reverra ! Dans une semaine ! Je m'exclame avec joie. Il me tarde tellement d'y être !

-Nous aussi, répondent en cœur mes parents.

* * *

Je vous dois quelques explications.

Je m'appelle May MacGarden. J'ai 15 ans. Comme vous l'aurez constaté, Reby MacGarden, mage de Fairy Tail depuis maintenant deux ans est ma petite sœur. Même si nous sommes sœurs, elle et moi avons un physique très différent. Elle est petite, a des cheveux bleus coupés courts, des yeux marrons verts, alors que je suis de taille moyenne, pour ne pas dire grande car je fais 1 mètre 68 et que j'ai toujours préféré les cheveux longs, les miens étant roux, s'arrêtant en bas du dos et le plus souvent attachés en tresse. Nos yeux par contre ont une couleur relativement proche. Niveau caractère, je suis un peu plus discrète et sérieuse qu'elle, cette fille étant la joie de vivre incarnée. Mon objectif actuel est de devenir plus forte afin de rejoindre la même guilde qu'elle, la retrouver et vivre la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Mais ça n'a pas été facile. Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, Reby a toujours eu un don pour la magie, don je ne possédais pas, hélas. J'ai dû m'entraîner très dur pendant des années pour pouvoir moi aussi utiliser la magie. Et ça a payé. Aujourd'hui je suis une mage de poison. Je peux invoquer plusieurs armes empoisonnées et mes poisons ont différents effets : endormir, paralyser, priver l'ennemi de ses pouvoirs et d'autres beaucoup plus puissants et dangereux que je n'utilise jamais pendant l'entrainement. Je ne vais quand même pas blesser voire tuer mes parents… Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je peux également invoquer des antidotes pour annuler l'effet de mes poisons ou de ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais je me trouve encore trop faible. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour rivaliser avec les mages de la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. Alors, je continue à m'entraîner dans l'espoir qu'un jour, je me sente à la hauteur. Ce jour-là, je rejoindrai Fairy Tail.

* * *

La semaine s'est écouler trop lentement à mon gout. Mais le jour J est enfin arrivé. Mes parents et moi avons pris le train pour nous rendre à Magnolia, où nous nous trouvons à présent.

-La Fantasia n'aura lieu que ce soir, explique ma mère. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas visiter la ville ?

-Il faut aller à Fairy Tail !

-Allons, tu verras ta sœur ce soir pendant la parade. Elle nous a bien dit qu'elle ne partirait pas en mission exceptionnellement pour nous voir.

-Mais j'en peux plus d'attendre ! Et puis je veux voir à quoi ressemble Fairy Tail !

Mes parents se regardent hésitants.

-Ton père et moi avons des choses à faire. Tu peux y aller seule si tu veux, mais soit prudente et ne te perd pas.

-Promis ! Je ferais attention !

Je me mets en route toute contente en direction de Fairy Tail, déjà excitée à l'idée de revoir Reby…

… Avant de me rendre compte une demi-heure plus tard que je suis perdue.

Mince ! Pourquoi faut-il que mon sens de l'orientation soit si médiocre !?

Je ne connais pas la ville certes, mais quand même ! J'ai une carte avec moi !

Je soupire avant d'y jeter un centième coup d'œil. D'après les indications, je dois me trouver… A l'opposé de là où est Fairy Tail… Autrement dit, il ne reste plus qu'à faire demi-tour…

Je décide de me dépêcher afin d'arriver le plus tôt possible. Je demande ma route à quelques passants que je croise sur le chemin et constate avec soulagement que je suis dans la bonne direction.

Finalement, au bout de trois quarts d'heures, j'arrive enfin à destination ! La guilde est là, juste sous mes yeux et la porte est entrouverte comme si elle m'invitait à y rentrer. Je la pousse un peu plus, mais intimidé, je rentre à peine la tête à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui s'y passe.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. La guilde est sans dessous-dessus, tous les membres se battent entre eux, se lancent des objets ou font des concours du type « celui qui boit le plus ». C'est donc à ça que ressemble Fairy Tail !? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la guilde la plus puissante du royaume était si… Remuante et enjouée.

Finalement, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne en sursaut avant d'apercevoir mon père.

-Ta sœur est par là ? M'interroge-il.

-Je ne la vois pas non… Tu crois que je devrais rentrer et leur demander où elle est ?

-Ca ne se fait pas, réplique-il. Tu la verras sûrement ce soir pendant la parade. On doit repartir.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Il y a un monument superbe à visiter et il n'y a qu'une séance qui commence dans 20 minutes. Ta mère veut qu'on y aille tous ensemble, elle fait la queue pour acheter des places.

-Mais je voulais leur parler…

-Ce soir je t'ai dit.

J'obéis à contre cœur et part avec mon père retrouver ma mère. Nous visitons ce monument, qui en soi n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais que mes parents ont adoré. Ils sont très attachés à l'histoire et à la culture, tout comme ma sœur. Moi aussi ça m'intéresse habituellement, (NDA : sur ce coup, May et moi sommes différentes XD) mais aujourd'hui, je me fiche complètement de visiter cette ville. Je n'ai qu'une envie, revoir Reby et pourquoi pas, faire la connaissance avec d'autres membres de Fairy Tail. Puis nous mangeons, nous faisons d'autres visites dans la ville, certes magnifique je dois bien l'admettre. La journée passe encore plus lentement que la semaine et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé trois mois lorsque le soir arrive enfin.

La parade commence. Et là, je peux les voir. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail en train de défiler. Ils sont impressionnants. En même temps qu'ils défilent, ils nous donnent un aperçu de leur pouvoir. Je repère entre autre un cracheur de feu, un créateur de glace fabricant un magnifique château derrière lui, deux filles se transformant notamment en animaux etc… Et là, je la vois enfin. Reby qui défile comme les autres plusieurs phrases écrite au-dessus d'elle, grâce à sa magie des mots. Je peux lire : « Papa, maman, May, je n'ai aucune idée d'où vous pouvez être avec toute celle foule. J'espère que vous, vous me voyez. Je pense très fort à vous. »

Je me tourne vers eux pour leur dire de lire le mot à leur tour. Mais visiblement, ils semblent l'avoir déjà fait, puisque je les vois presque les larmes aux yeux. Ils hurlent par la suite :

-On est là ma chérie ! On pense très fort à toi nous aussi !

Je me joins à leurs cris en adressant des signes à l'attention de ma sœur, qu'elle ne remarque évidemment pas. Après ça, je la vois faire un signe de sa main droite, le pouce et l'index en l'air, en direction de la foule. Et au fond de moi, j'ai comme un feu d'artifice dans le cœur, encore plus grand que ceux tirés sur la place. Parce que même si elle ne m'a pas vu, je sais qu'elle pense à moi. Et qu'elle sera toujours là à mes côtés, et moi aussi.

Je me demande ce que voulait dire ce signe…

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin du prologue. Rendez-vous au chapitre 1 pour découvrir May 4 ans plus tard et son arrivée à Fairy Tail. J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 de ma nouvelle fanfic sur Fairy Tail :D**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui ont commenté ! 4 review en un prologue et 2 favoris et 3 follow ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite aura du succès ^^**

**Petite précision : Au prologue, nous étions en 780. A présent, les événements se déroulent en 785. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la fic commence après l'ile Tenro. Or, comme la plupart le savent, (et attention spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini cet arc !) le 16 décembre 784, dans le manga, tous ceux qui étaient présent sur l'ile Tenro sont restés coincés pendant 7 ans sans vieillir. J'ai choisi de sauter la partie où Acnologia les attaquent par pur arrangement, parce que sinon, il y allait avoir un décalage d'âge pas possible entre mon perso et ceux des rescapés entre le prologue et le reste des chapitres. Donc, même si je n'ai pas écrit ce moment, dans ma fic, c'est un peu comme si tout ce qui s'était passé sur l'ile Tenro s'était déroulé, à une exception près : PAS d'Acnologia pour foutre la merde ! Nos héros ont donc pu rentrer à Fairy Tail sans encombre**** même si personne n'est devenu mage de rang S à cause de l'intervention de Grimoire Heart **et nous voilà environ cinq mois plus tard en mai 785. May a aujourd'hui 20 ans (pensez à rajouter un an à tous les personnages), Luxus a réintégré la guilde, les grands jeux magiques n'existent pas encore etc... Voilà, je tenais à le préciser parce que sinon c'est pas logique : si on suit la trame originale, ni Natsu, ni Erza, ni Makarov, ni qui vous voulez ne sont censés être à Fairy Tail, ce qui est le cas dans ma fic.

**Maintenant que j'ai éclairci ce point, réponses aux review !**

**Moi : Toi ? Non je ne vois pas qui tu es XD je plaisante :P merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que bon, c'est un prologue et ça sert surtout à introduire, mais il se passe plus de choses à partir de maintenant !**

**Diamly : Quel plaisir de te voir sur toutes mes fanfics :D  
Eh oui, May est la sœur de Reby pour la simple et bonne raison... Bah que j'adore Reby et que je voulais être sa sœur XD puis au moins, elle connait déjà quelqu'un à Fairy Tail et ça la motive pour rejoindre CETTE guilde et pas une autre !  
Immunisée ? Bah elle a bien des antidotes qu'elle peut invoquer en cas de mauvaise manipulation oui x) après, elle n'en a pas dans son corps. Y a que des gars comme Orochimaru (de Naruto si tu connais) pour se gaver de médicaments et faire des trucs bizarroïdes avec son corps XD (et Dieu sait à quel point je DETESTE Orochimaru ! O.O) oh mais t'inquiète pas, ils auront d'autres occasions de jouer au prince charmant ! Parce que oui effectivement ça sera un des deux ! Et ne te fis pas à l'image, je l'ai juste trouvé kiffante XD ni à l'ordre dans laquelle j'ai écrit leur nom, c'est purement aléatoire et tu n'en sauras pas plus quant au futur chéri de May avant longtemps :D  
Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère :D  
**

**Xelynna : ne me supplie pas, la voilà cette suite :)**

**Alixou141201 : Alix quelle joie :D  
Attachant ? Ah merci !  
Et tu en auras oui, ça tu peux me croire, elle va pas être courte cette fic !  
Ah bah evidemment, Reby est un vrai petit ange ! De la gentillesse à l'état pur cette fille ^^  
... Bon j'ai passé une heure à te réexpliquer d'où venait ce signe parce que tu t'en souvenait plus, alors maintenant que la mémoire t'es revenue on va passer hein ? XD  
Je vais essayer de faire une bonne fic en tout cas :D  
Exact ! Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Voilà, à présent vous pouvez lire !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sauf May appartiennent à l'univers de Hiro Mashima (et pour les parents, Reby en a forcément même si j'ai inventé leurs personnalités ^^)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

11 mai 785. Il est 10h du matin. Je me réveille avec un mal de tête pas possible. Et pour une fois, le fait que je me sois entrainée jusqu'à plus de minuit sans relâche n'y est pour rien. Pas du tout. Je n'ai même rien fichu. Car hier c'était mon anniversaire. Mes parents m'ont autorisé à garder la maison pour la journée et à inviter plusieurs de mes amis. Nous n'étions pas nombreux, une quinzaine, mais pour ma part, j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 20 ans après tout !

Alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain d'un pas lent à la recherche d'aspirine, j'aperçois sur le mur de notre salon, une photo. C'est moi et ma sœur, quand nous étions petites. Je regarde le cadre pendant plusieurs secondes. D'habitude je n'y fait pas attention, mais aujourd'hui, ça fait très exactement sept ans qu'elle est partie. Sept ans qu'elle a rejoint la guilde de ses rêves : Fairy Tail. Sept ans qu'elle me manque et que je ne l'ai pas vu…

-Reby… Comment vas-tu ? Je murmure pour moi-même.

Je me demande s'il est temps de rejoindre enfin Fairy Tail et la retrouver. Il est vrai que j'ai progressé mais est-ce suffisant ? Oui sûrement. Il doit certainement y avoir des membres plus faibles que moi dans cette guilde, comme partout ailleurs.

Ma mère dit que j'ai fait d'énormes progrès depuis quelques temps. D'après elle, avec mon niveau je peux sans problème entrer dans la guilde et en devenir une des mages les plus talentueuses. Mon père a un avis plus réservé par contre. Fairy Tail est quand même une guilde célèbre et réputée pour posséder des mages extrêmement puissants. La plupart sont sans doute plus forts que moi.

Je finis par me rendre à la salle de bain pour trouver l'objet de ma quête, juste dans l'armoire à pharmacie. J'avale péniblement mon aspirine diluée dans de l'eau sans cesser de penser à Reby et à Fairy Tail. Le goût est amer et dégueulasse et n'enlève pas du tout mon mal de tête. Si seulement j'avais un antidote pour ça, ce serait bien pratique.

Puis je remonte dans ma chambre pour me changer. Hier soir, j'étais tellement fatiguée, que je me suis endormie de suite, sans avoir pris la peine de me mettre en pyjama, ce qui fait que j'ai encore ma robe noire de la veille et que ce n'est pas pratique parce qu'elle s'arrête aux genoux et que j'ai froid aux jambes, sans parler que mes talons commencent à me faire mal aux pieds. Je fouille donc mon armoire à la recherche d'une autre tenue et opte finalement pour un débardeur simple violet clair, un jean blanc et enfile mes chaussons grenouille (bah quoi ?).

Finalement, je retourne dans le salon. Mes parents ne sont pas rentrés et heureusement parce qu'il y règne un bordel pas possible ! Il va falloir que je range tout ça avant leur arrivée c'est-à-dire dans moins de trois heures en essayant d'oublier ma migraine. Pauvre de moi. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait la fête toute la nuit sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Et bien sûr, mes amis ont tous pris la poudre d'escampette à 6h du matin et personne n'est là pour m'aider à ranger. Je soupire et décide de me mettre au travail tout de suite. Plus vite ce sera commencé plus vite ce sera fini.

Apres m'être activé pendant deux heures, le salon est comme neuf. J'ai tout rangé, il n'y a plus rien qui traîne, j'ai jeté les dernières bouteilles vides et j'ai même passé l'aspirateur et la serpillière dans toute la maison. A 20 ans, il est temps d'avoir quelques responsabilités ! De plus, je n'ai plus mal à la tête et je me sens en pleine forme. Comme il me reste du temps, je décide donc de préparer également le repas.

Fini ! Que c'est fatiguant de s'activer pendant trois heures sans s'arrêter ! Même mes entraînements sont moins épuisants que ça ! Je m'assois deux minutes pour souffler pendant que la nourriture cuit dans le four. Finalement, j'entends un bruit de voiture. Mes parents rentrent un instant plus tard et sont ravis de voir à quel point la maison est propre.

-May ! S'exclame mon père. Tu as vraiment tout rangé toute seule !?

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose. La moindre des choses était de nettoyer le bazar qu'on avait mis avant votre retour pour vous remercier de nous avoir laissé la maison.

-Et tu as même fait à manger ! Ajoute ma mère.

J'acquiesce.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal ! Tu dois être fatiguée !

-Un peu, je me suis couché à 6h du matin et je n'ai dormi que quatre heures…

-Tu n'auras qu'à aller te recoucher après le repas, déclare mon père.

-D'accord.

Ma mère met la table, puis, nous mangeons tous les trois comme c'est le cas depuis que ma sœur est partie.

-Ça fait sept ans n'est-ce pas… ? Fait mon père après un instant de silence.

-Sans quitter mon assiette des yeux, je murmure :

Oui… Sept ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu…

-Tu sais May, commence ma mère, ton père est moi en avons parlé hier… Et ce matin surtout.

-Tu as 20 ans à présent, ajoute-il. Et tu es devenue une mage talentueuse. Alors si tu veux voler de tes propres ailes, nous ne te retiendrons pas…

-Tu as grandi… Tu es prête à rejoindre une guilde toi aussi maintenant, nous le savons.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite et me mets à réfléchir. Il est vrai que j'ai grandi. Et que je suis devenue forte. Reby a quitté la maison alors qu'elle avait à peine 11 ans alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas la quitter maintenant également ? Je pourrais ainsi intégrer Fairy Tail (je suis sûre qu'elle ferait tout pour que je sois acceptée) et la retrouver. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve, et aujourd'hui, c'est eux qui me le propose… Ma décision est prise.

-C'est d'accord, je partirai pour Magnolia ce soir.

Mes parents m'adressent un sourire, apparemment fiers que je réalise mon rêve après tant d'années. Pour ma part je ne sais pas quoi penser. Certes c'est mon rêve d'intégrer Fairy Tail, de retrouver ma sœur et de devenir moi aussi une mage, une vraie, mais d'un autre côté, je me sens mal d'abandonner mes parents comme ça, moi qui suis si proche d'eux…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous ma chérie, me rassure ma mère. Nous sommes fiers que tu puisses enfin voler de tes propres ailes, alors ne te sens pas mal-à-l'aise de partir de la maison si vite. Ton avenir est le plus important pour toi et pour nous et nous sommes heureux en pensant que tu vas enfin réaliser ton rêve.

Les paroles de ma mère me redonnent le sourire. Elle a toujours su comment me remonter le moral. Je les remercie tous les deux et monte dans ma chambre pour préparer mes bagages. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de choses : quelques habits, quelques souvenirs, des provisions et un peu d'argent et tout cela suffit à rentrer dans un seul sac. Le prochain train pour Magnolia (il n'y en a que trois par jour à Euladis) part à 19h48. J'ai bien envie de dormir un peu mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil en pensant à ce qui va se passer ce soir. J'attends donc qu'il soit environ 19h pour me rendre à la gare, avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'empressement.

Finalement, c'est l'heure de mon départ. Les adieux sont quelques peu douloureux mais je me force à ne pas pleurer. Je n'ai pas envie de leur donner l'impression que c'est trop dur de les quitter et que je ne suis pas prête, parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que je le suis. Et de toute façon, je les reverrai c'est sûr.

Je marche en direction de la gare qui n'est pas très loin de chez nous. Euladis est une petite ville. J'achète mon billet et attend un quart d'heure. Finalement, mon train arrive et je monte dedans. Manque de bol, tous les compartiments semblent pleins. Je finis cependant par en dénicher un où est installé une seule personne et m'assois en face d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train redémarre. Je scrute le paysage qui défile devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans une heure, j'y serais enfin.

-Fairy Tail… Me voilà !

* * *

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué toute à l'heure mais le gars assit en face de moi n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Il est tout pâlichon, ce qui ne va pas vraiment avec ses cheveux roses saumon et semble à deux doigts de vomir. Encore un qui a le mal des transports… Moi ça va. Je supporte. Avec une bonne dose de cocculine (NDA : vous savez, le cachet qu'on prend quand on a le mal des transports ?) bien entendu. Donc non, je ne supporte pas trop en fait. Heureusement que j'en ai pris cet après-midi et avant de partir.

En temps normal j'aurais engagé la conversation avec mon voisin mais là, je sens que s'il ouvre la bouche il va me vomir tout son repas dessus. Je préfère donc m'abstenir.

Le train continue de rouler avant de s'arrêter une demi heure plus tard à une gare. Mon voisin en profite pour souffler un peu mais ne semble pas récupérer tout de suite. Je me demande quand il descend. Si ça continue comme ça, il va faire un malaise avant d'arriver à destination ! En tout cas, le prochain arrêt est Magnolia et je descends là-bas. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être !

Mais chose curieuse, le train met beaucoup de temps pour redémarrer. J'entends même des gens protester et d'autres se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Pour ma part, je reste assise et attends patiemment qu'il se remette en route. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends un coup de feu et des personnes hurler que je me rends compte de la gravité de la situation. Le train se fait attaquer.

-Ce train est à nous ! J'entends crier à l'extérieur du compartiment. On prend tous les passagers en otage et on ne les libérera qu'à une condition : donnez-nous l'argent qui a servi à acheter tous les billets de ces passagers ! Arrangez-vous avec les gens du guichet mais s'il manque un joyau, on les flinguera tous !

Je sais que je ne devrais pas me réjouir de la situation, mais ces voleurs tombent très bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'entraîner ce matin et un petit exercice n'est pas de refus. Je me lève donc de mon siège, ouvre la porte et sors. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre mon voisin me dire d'une voix faible de ne pas y aller mais je suis déjà dehors.

J'aperçois les voleurs. Ils sont quatre et ne sont armés que de pistolets. A première vue, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des mages. Du menu fretin sans doute. Les passagers par contre, sont soit à l'abri dans des compartiments, soit recroquevillés par terre en train de gémir. Heureusement que j'ai choisi ce jour-là pour partir !

Visiblement, ils ont capté que j'étais en train de les fixer et se tournent vers moi, légèrement énervés.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as toi là-bas ?

-Pourquoi tu nous regarde ? Tu veux nous donner un peu plus d'argent peut-être ?

-Hum… Non pas envie, je réplique. Mais je peux vous donner autre chose, si vous voulez.

-Ah ouais quoi ?

-Ça.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'invoque quatre aiguilles que je lance en direction des quatre gars. Comme d'habitude, je fais mouche. Les quatre gars ne peuvent plus bouger, car le poison que j'ai utilisé est celui qui paralyse mes ennemis. Je rassure tout le monde, puis, dit au conducteur :

-Rassurez-vous, ils ne peuvent plus rien tenter maintenant. Ils ne pourront plus bouger correctement avant une heure. Vous n'avez qu'à appeler la police pour qu'elle les embarque.

Les autres passagers ainsi que le conducteur n'en reviennent pas. Finalement, ce dernier balbutie.

-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle…

-Pas de quoi.

Je fais demi-tour et retourne m'asseoir à ma place. Mon voisin est toujours là et semble avoir retrouvé des couleurs. Il est plutôt mignon vu comme ça en fait…

-Tu les as vaincus… ? Il me demande apparemment surpris.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose, j'affirme.

-Tu es… Une mage… ?

-Exact.

-Et tu fais partie d'une guilde ? Me demande-il intéressé.

-Pas encore… Mais je pensais en rejoindre une aujourd'hui même. Elle n'est pas très loin d'ici.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Je sais pas si tu connais… C'est Fairy Tail.

Mon voisin se redresse alors à l'entente de ce nom.

-Tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail !?

-Oui pourquoi… ? Je demande interloquée ?

Il me fixe avec intensité de ses prunelles noires. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

- … Mais c'est génial ça ! Il s'exclame. Comment tu t'appelles !?

-May…

-Moi c'est Natsu ! J'appartiens à Fairy Tail ! Je rentre justement de mission avec Happy, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ? Tu seras la bienvenue dans la guilde !

-Tu es un mage de Fairy Tail ? Je demande surprise.

-Oui ! On me surnomme Salamander !

-C'est toi le Salamander de Fairy Tail !? Je hurle. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu parler de toi ! Il parait que partout où tu passes, tu fais des ravages ! Tu détruis tout sur ton passage !

-Toi je te connais pas, mais je sens que je t'aime déjà !

-Moi aussi ! S'exclame une petite voix aiguë, sortie de nulle part.

Alors que je cherche d'où provient cette voix, un chat bleu (surprise) et volant (2ème surprise !) sort du sac de Natsu et s'approche de moi en agitant ses petites ailes blanches.

-Ravi de te rencontrer May, moi c'est Happy !

-Bonjour… Happy… Je prononce abasourdie en fixant le matou.

-Mais au fait, pourquoi tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail ? Me demande Natsu.

-Pour devenir officiellement une mage et aussi, et surtout, pour retrouver ma sœur.

-Ta sœur est à Fairy Tail ? C'est qui ?

-Reby. Reby MacGarden.

-T'es la sœur de Reby !? Hurlent Natsu et Happy d'une même voix.

-O… Oui pourquoi… ?

Je me sens bête à balbutier comme ça. Mais c'est qu'ils me font flipper à me regarder avec des yeux ronds comme si j'étais une malade mentale…

-A 1ère vue, vous vous ressemblez pas du tout… Mais quand on te regarde bien, c'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille… Répond Natsu songeur.

-Surtout les yeux, ajoute Happy en hochant la tête.

-Oui, on a quasiment les mêmes.

-Vous êtes très jolies toutes les deux, affirme le matou.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Même venant d'un chat, un compliment fait toujours plaisir.

-Merci Happy… Je balbutie, une fois de plus. J'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir après sept ans…

-On va lui faire une surprise alors ! Lance Natsu avec un sourire radieux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

-Je sens que je vais bien t'aimer moi aussi, je pense en regardant mon voisin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la police vient chercher les voleurs et les embarque. Le train redémarre enfin. Je continue à bavarder avec Natsu le temps du trajet après lui avoir donné un cachet de cocculine. Il a l'air de péter la forme et parle sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Comme quoi ce truc ça marche vraiment bien !

Finalement, le train s'arrête signe que nous sommes arrivés à la gare de Magnolia. J'attrape mon sac, Natsu fait de même avec le sien et nous sortons du train, Happy derrière nous qui nous suit en volant.

-Tu vas voir, continue Natsu. Tu vas adorer Fairy Tail ! On est tout prêts, c'est la seule guilde de la ville !

Et effectivement, nous n'avons pas besoin de marcher pendant des heures pour y arriver. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je peux enfin l'apercevoir. Et encore quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvons devant l'entrée.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'y suis enfin… Je murmure. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve…

-Tu n'y es pas encore… Me corrige Natsu.

Sitôt dit, il ouvre la porte et me pousse à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-La tu y es ! Déclare-il joyeusement.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ce chapitre touche à sa fin ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Le prochain chapitre, je le posterai la semaine prochaine et vous pourrez enfin voir la réaction des membres suite à l'arrivée de May. Sera-elle acceptée par tout le monde ? Je vous donne rendez-vous d'ici sept jours où vous verrez May évoluer petit à petit dans la guilde, mais vraiment petit à petit alors, j'aime prendre mon temps pour décrire les journées et mettre tout plein de détails avec des dialogues hyper longs ! Vous êtes prévenus XD**

**Voilà, à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Arrivée mouvementée

**Coucou tout le monde :D**

**Oui je sais je suis très très en retard MAIS c'est pas ma faute... Avec le bac et les révisions qu'il implique, impossible d'aller sur l'ordi et d'ailleurs pour éviter que je le fasse mon père me l'a carrément confisqué ^^"**

**Mais maintenant le bac est fini (attention gros coup de gueule) et je suis particulièrement en COLÈRE ayant trouvé le sujet de maths très difficile (et encore les S en ont encore plus bavé apparemment) parce que l'exercice de spé qui est censé être assez simple était presque infaisable ! Du coup bah au lieu d'avoir une note convenable voire bonne coefficient 5 bah je vais avoir une note médiocre voire mauvaise coefficient 7 -"**

**M'enfin bon, je vous ferez part de mes résultats vendredi 4 juillet, non samedi 5 en fait puisque je publie le samedi d'habitude ;)**

**Oui, certes on est mardi mais je tenais à publier le chapitre 2 dès la fin du bac ET le 3ème dans la même semaine pour me faire pardonner ! Hein que je suis gentille ? Non c'est la moindre des choses ? Bon ok XD**

**Sinon... Ouah ! 6 reviews 1 favori et 2 follow en un chapitre ! Du jamais vu pour l'autre fic XD en tout merci, tout ça c'est grâce à vous et je suis super heureuse :D**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Le Visiteur : Déjà fait mais encore merci d'être mon beta reader ^^**

**Yuki-chan : Ça m'étonne pas de toi ça XD  
J'aime bien les deux aussi mais apparemment celle là a plus de succès ^^  
Et t'as dû attendre encore plus ! Désolée si je t'ai tué :')  
C'était rapide dis donc ! XD  
Moi aussi bien sûr ;) et merci de la review !**

**Alixou141201 : Eh bah dis donc poussin c'est à croire que tu m'aime XD  
Ouah ! J'ai eu peur un moment ! Ah merci contente que t'ai aimé :D  
Ooohh oui avec lui de toute façon ça chauffe en permanence XD  
Eh oui enfin ! Bah elle a 20 ans en même temps, elle est majeure et vaccinée (ou pas XD) elle a le droit de partir ! Moi à 20 ans je me ferais rousse O:) (sauf si ça me va pas)  
Et bien tu auras toutes ces réponses dans ce chapitre ! En espérant que ça te plaise :D  
**

**Diamly : Ouais t'as trop raison, Orochimaru est un gros dégueulasse, je le déteste et si je vois un gars comme lui dans la rue je pars en courant ! Même Kabuto est mieux XD  
Oh pareil je déteste Acnologia ! J'ai ADORE l'arc ile Tenro (surtout le retour de Luxus et le rapprochement entre Gajeel et Reby, olalah qu'est-ce que c'était cool !) mais ce FOUTU dragon a tout gâché !  
J'avoue ça se fait pas ! Pauvre May XD  
Natsu-saaan *_* XD  
Ah peut-être faut voir ! N'empêche le pauvre ça doit être horrible d'être malade comme un chien comme ça XD  
Bah oui elle en a fait qu'une bouchée, c'était même pas des mages ! Pas faux... Mais la clé de son pouvoir réside surtout dans le poison qui a dans ses armes, pas les armes en elles-même x)  
Merci d'avoir commenté !  
**

**Amandine Valentine : Merci :D les retrouvailles se font dans se chapitre et May apprendra à connaitre les membres pendant quelques temps ;)  
Ah bon ? Moi j'en prends pour aller en vacances et je suis pas malade x)  
Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Xelynna : Avec deux semaines de retard j'espère que je t'ai pas tué XD en tout cas la suite est là ! Merci de la review !**

**Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire maintenant !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sauf May et les divers OC qui apparaissent ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiro Mashima !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée

Je manque de m'aplatir par terre comme une crêpe et me retient à la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, c'est-à-dire, un bloc de glace. Au sens figuré évidemment. Autrement dit je n'évite ma chute que par le fait que je me sois rattrapée à un homme, gigantesque et d'une carrure impressionnante. Je lève les yeux au maximum pour tenter de le voir en entier. Il est comme je le disais très grand et très musclé, sa peau est assez foncée, ses cheveux sont blancs et hérissés. Il me ferait presque peur…

-Oups désolé May, s'excuse Natsu en souriant bêtement et en se grattant la tête l'air gêné. J'espère qu'Elfman ne t'a pas fait trop mal.

-Non ça va, je soupire en me redressant. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça, Natsu.

-C'est vrai ça ! Un homme ne pousse pas une femme comme ça pour rire ! Elle aurait pu se faire très mal.

Sous-entendu : heureusement que j'étais là pour l'empêcher de s'écraser sur le sol.

Pas que, mais je me suis quand même fait mal en lui tombant dessus. Il est dur.

Je fais le tour de la guilde des yeux et me fige de stupeur. Je savais que Fairy Tail était une guilde quelque peu remuante mais là ça dépasse tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Devant moi se trouve les individus les plus fous que j'ai jamais vus. Une alcoolique qui enchaine les bouteilles d'alcool, un gars effrayant qui mâche du fer, un exhibitionniste qui se balade torse nu dans la guilde en foudroyant Natsu du regard et une fille qui regarde l'exhibitionniste semblant à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. Je repère également plusieurs autres types en train de se battre, dont Natsu et Elfman qui ont commencé une bagarre. Je crois bon de m'éloigner d'eux par peur de me recevoir un coup de poing dans la figure. C'est pas pour dire mais je ne connais personne ici, et ils m'ont l'air fous pour la plupart… Je me demande où est Reby et décide de la chercher. Mais avant de pouvoir le faire, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et découvre devant moi une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge, avec de longs cheveux rouges, des yeux noisette, qui me sourit aimablement. Je lui rends son sourire, puis elle me fait :

-Je t'ai vu rentrer avec Natsu. Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle May et je suis ici parce que j'aimerais beaucoup rejoindre Fairy Tail. Je suis une mage de poison et je m'entraine depuis des années dans ce but.

-Sois la bienvenue alors, me répond-elle chaleureusement. Moi, je m'appelle Erza. Tout le monde pratiquant la magie peut venir à Fairy Tail, tant qu'il ne cause pas de souci à la guilde bien entendu. Nous les acceptons avec plaisir. Mais il faut quand même que tu préviennes le maître avant. Suis-moi, je vais te conduire à lui, et je te présenterai aux autres après.

Je suis donc Erza en me réjouissant d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de normal ici. Je verrai Reby plus tard, pour l'instant, je dois faire bonne impression au maître. Elle me conduit dans une pièce au 1er étage, puis, toque avant d'entrer.

-Maitre, voici May. Elle souhaiterait rejoindre notre guilde.

Devant nous se trouve le maitre, un vieillard de petite taille, tout de bleu et d'orange vêtu mais il n'est pas seul. Il était apparemment en train de parler avec un autre gars, plutôt pas mal je dois dire. Grand, blond, avec un air de dur, et assez intimidant… Je décide de ne pas trop le regarder, jusqu'à ce que le maitre prenne la parole.

-Hum… Je vais m'occuper de ça Erza tu peux y aller. Luxus, on reparlera de ça toute à l'heure.

-Bien maitre.

-Ok.

Erza sort de la pièce. Luxus marche également vers la porte, sans trop se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passe, mais je remarque qu'il a l'air préoccupé. Je me demande de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, le maître et lui. Finalement, il sort de la pièce à son tour. Je me tourne donc vers le maitre.

-Alors jeune fille… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Eh bien… Je suis une mage et j'aimerais vraiment rejoindre votre guilde ! Dis-je avec détermination.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu jures de toujours défendre Fairy Tail au péril de ta vie s'il le faut, de considérer tous les membres comme ta famille et de ne jamais, JAMAIS mettre leur vie en danger ?

-Je le jure ! Je ferais tout pour être acceptée et devenir un vrai membre de Fairy Tail !

-Tu m'as l'air bien déterminée. Eh bien dans ce cas c'est d'accord. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu deviens une mage de Fairy Tail !

-Merci… Merci beaucoup…

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Je suis à la fois folle de joie et émue jusqu'aux larmes. Le jour que j'attends depuis si longtemps, sept ans déjà, est enfin arrivé. Fairy Tail… J'y suis enfin !

-Tu n'as qu'à aller te présenter aux autres membres pour le moment, ma fille.

-Votre fille ?

-Tu dois savoir que je considère tous les membres de la guilde comme mes enfants, m'explique-il.

-Oh… Ça me touche ce que vous dites…

-Allons ne sois pas émue ! S'exclame-il. Va donc parler un peu aux autres.

-Oui !

Je quitte donc la salle, et vois Erza qui m'attend à l'entrée.

-Je vois que ça n'a pas duré longtemps, me dit-elle en souriant. Alors, tu fais enfin partie de la guilde maintenant ?

-Oui ! Le maitre a été très gentil avec moi !

-Tant mieux, je suis contente pour toi. C'est comme ça avec tous les nouveaux, ils sont très vite acceptés. J'ai prévenu la guilde qu'on avait une nouvelle parmi nous et ils veulent tous organiser une fête pour fêter ton arrivée.

-Une fête… ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des nausées en repensant à celle d'hier. Si ça continue comme ça je vais devoir dormir deux jours d'affilé pour me reposer de ces deux soirs ! Mais bon, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'en faisais tous les jours non plus ! Et puis je suis une mage ! Il en faut plus pour m'épuiser !

-C'est d'accord, je fais finalement à Erza. Ça va être super !

Elle me sourit, signe qu'elle est ravie de mon accord.

-Allez viens May, je vais te présenter aux autres.

-Je te suis.

Erza et moi nous nous rendons donc au rez-de-chaussée, dans la salle principale où sont réunis la quasi-totalité des membres de Fairy Tail. Ceux-là nous regardent descendre, d'abord en silence, puis, poussent en cœur un cri de joie en se précipitant vers nous. Je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise devant cet accueil.

-Bienvenue ! S'exclament-ils en même temps ce qui donne lieu à un brouhaha pas possible.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Comment es ta magie ?

-T'es drôlement jolie !

-Clair ! Tu voudrais pas qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu ces deux dernières phrases sans pouvoir retenir un soupir.

(NDA : Qui veut parier que ce sont Macao et Wakaba qui ont sorti ça ?)

-Laissez là respirer ! Ordonne Erza, ce qui a le mérite de calmer la foule. Que ça fait du bien ! Je décide alors de profiter du calme pour me présenter.

-Je m'appelle May MacGarden, je suis une mage de poison, je peux invoquer des armes empoisonnées ou des antidotes, je viens d'une petite ville à 1h d'ici qui s'appelle Euladis… Hum… Ah et je suis la sœur de…

-Grande sœur !

Tout le monde se tourne avec surprise vers la personne qui vient crier. Une fille, de petite taille, avec de courts cheveux bleus et une robe orange avec un bandeau assorti… Aucun doute c'est elle. En la voyant accourir vers moi, je ne peux que retenir des larmes de joie.

-Reby ! Je m'exclame.

Reby me fonce dessus et me prend dans ses bras sans pouvoir réprimander un rire auquel se mélangent des pleurs.

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est vraiment toi !

-Et oui… Après sept ans, je peux enfin te revoir… Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse !

-Moi aussi ! Ouah ! Qu'est-ce que t'as changé !

-Toi aussi ! Même si t'es toujours petite, je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer.

-Oui bah ça va hein ! J'en ai assez avec Gajeel, pas besoin de t'y mettre aussi ! Rigole-elle.

-Alors vous êtes sœurs !? S'exclament quelques membres apparemment surpris.

Reby et moi nous nous séparons et regardons en souriant le reste des membres. Natsu et Erza ont aussi un sourire en coin en voyant la guilde apparemment ébahie.

-Exact, répond Reby. C'est elle ma sœur, May.

Gros blanc. C'est un peu gênant et comme je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je fais également le silence comme tous les autres.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne se ressemble pas trop… Admet Reby. Mais oui, c'est vraiment elle. Vous verrez elle est très gentille et je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez tous bien avec elle !

Ah c'est bien Reby ça… Elle je suis sure qu'elle adore toute la guilde ! Je me contente de leur sourire une fois de plus, avant que Reby et Erza ne m'emmènent près du bar. Au comptoir, se trouve une jeune fille d'environ mon âge avec de longs cheveux blancs, de beaux yeux bleus pétillants, une peau très blanche et un sourire radieux. Inutile de dire qu'elle est magnifique.

-Bienvenue May, me dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis Mirajane, la représentante de Fairy Tail.

-Enchantée, je réponds.

-Puisque tu fais partie de la guilde à présent, il faut que tu te fasses tatouer.

Ah oui c'est vrai ! La marque de la guilde ! Avec ça je deviendrais officiellement une mage !

Mirajane s'approche de moi, un tampon à la main.

-Alors ? Où la veux-tu ? Et de quelle couleur ?

-Au niveau de la nuque et orange ! Je m'exclame sans hésiter.

Le orange est ma couleur préférée et j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un tatouage à ce niveau. C'est l'occasion idéale !

Mirajane règle le tampon puis, me dit de me tourner. Je m'exécute avant qu'elle ne l'applique sur ma nuque.

-Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Maintenant tu fais officiellement partie de Fairy Tail.

Ca y est… J'ai la marque… Je suis enfin un membre à part entière de la guilde !

Je n'ai aucun moyen de voir ma marque, puisqu'elle est derrière. Mais la pensée d'être enfin à Fairy Tail m'emplit de contentement. Reby, Erza et Mirajane ont l'air toutes contentes elles aussi et ne tardent pas à être rejoints par Natsu, suivi par l'exhibitionniste de toute à l'heure (qui s'est rhabillé) et d'une autre fille, blonde, qui parait un peu plus jeune que moi.

-Félicitations May ! S'exclame Natsu tout content. Tu es enfin des nôtres maintenant !

-Merci !

-Je te présente Grey, un abruti d'exhibitionniste qui pense être plus fort que moi…

-Quoi !? Tu veux te battre pour que je te prouve que c'est le cas !? Crache-il.

-C'est ça, amène toi Grey ! Hurle Natsu recouvert de flammes.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils démarrent un combat. D'un côté du feu, de l'autre de la glace. Je crois bon garder une distance de sécurité et alors que je m'éloigne d'eux, Erza leur assène un bon coup de poing ce qui a pour mérite de les calmer direct.

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Oui… Désolés… Prononcent-ils avec difficulté.

Et moi qui la trouvais normale, je me rends compte qu'elle est un peu effrayante quand elle s'y met…

-Moi je suis Lucy, se présente à son tour la blonde en souriant. Ne fais pas attention à ces deux-là, c'est tous les jours la même chose.

-Cette guilde est très remuante n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oh oui beaucoup ! Mais elle est super, tu vas l'adorer !

-Viens May ! Lance Natsu. La fête va commencer !

Il me prend la main et m'entraine avec lui. Nous slalomons entre les membres pour pouvoir passer.

-Ou est-ce qu'on va Natsu ? Je demande.

-Chercher ta robe.

-Ma robe !?

Je n'aime pas vraiment les robes, j'en mets très rarement sauf pour ce genre d'occasion. Je suis plus à l'aise en pantalon.

-Oui ! Celles de Reby risquent de t'aller trop petites, Erza ne porte que des armures, donc Mirajane m'a donné l'autorisation de lui en emprunter une. Elle risque de t'aller bien.

-D'accord.

Nous montons à l'étage pour finalement renter dans une pièce vide à 1ère vue, mais je ne tarde pas à voir une robe framboise à bretelles longue avec une fleur orange au niveau du col. Elle est tout simplement magnifique tout comme celle qui la porte d'habitude. Des talons crème sont également posés à côté.

-Elle te plait ? Me demande Natsu.

-Oui elle est vraiment très belle mais… Je ne sais pas si elle va bien m'aller…

-Essaie-la !

-Oui… Euh par contre Natsu est-ce que tu pourrais juste… Sortir de la pièce ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Me demande-il comme si ma question paraissait aberrante.

- … Est-ce que tu pourrais AU MOINS te tourner alors !? J'insiste sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

-C'que t'es bizarre… Marmonne-il avant de finalement se retourner.

Bizarre moi !? C'est lui qui est complètement stupide ! Je me déshabille et m'enfile la robe puis les chaussures en prenant soin de me couvrir au cas où cet idiot se retournerait pour une raison quelconque.

-T'as bientôt fini ? Demande Natsu.

-Oui presque ! J'arrive pas à me l'attacher dans le dos.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il se tourne et passe derrière moi afin de m'aider à faire le nœud. Cette fois ci, j'ai bien l'impression de rougir au contact de ses mains sur ma peau.

-Fini ! Lance-il alors que je me retourne. Elle te va super bien !

Et pour me le prouver, il m'amène face au miroir et je peux me regarder. La robe est cintrée en haut et évasée en bas, pas trop décolletée, pile ce que je veux !

-M… Merci…

-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive May ? Demande-il étonné.

-Rien, j'assure. Tout va bien. On peut y aller maintenant.

-Nan ! Faut aussi changer ta coiffure avant ! Voyons voir…

Il enlève les deux élastiques qui retiennent ma tresse et ramène quelques mèches de mes cheveux ondulés sur le devant.

-Là t'es très bien !

-Tu t'es contenté de les détacher, tu t'es pas trop cassé la tête hein ? Je fais avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais t'es très jolie comme ça.

Ce compliment a pour conséquence de me faire rougir pour la 3ème fois en quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me complimente.

-Merci… Je balbutie en essayant de masquer ma gêne.

Il a peut-être l'air un peu idiot sur les bords, mais devant mes réactions, il va finir par s'imaginer quelque chose si ça continue !

-Allez, on retourne là-bas ! Lance-il joyeusement.

-Oui…

Apparemment, il n'a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir, non.

Je suis Natsu alors que nous quittons la pièce. Nous nous apprêtons à redescendre avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec une personne… Qui ne m'est pas totalement inconnue.

-Luxus ! S'exclame Natsu en le voyant. Bats-toi !

… C'est moi où il veut toujours combattre tout le monde celui-là ?

-J'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries Natsu, soupire Luxus. Quoique t'es tellement faible que ça sera vite réglé.

-Faible !? Hurle-il. Tu vas voir qui est le faible ici !

Natsu fonce vers lui recouvert de flammes, l'air plus déterminé que jamais, mais c'est sans compter que Luxus l'envoie dire bonjour au mur en un coup de poing avant que Salamander n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il est encore plus effrayant qu'Erza !

-Tu me fais chier Natsu, soupire-il.

-Tu vas voir… C'que tu vas voir… J'me vengerai pour la dernière fois… Prononce Natsu difficilement.

-La dernière fois, c'est encore toi qui m'as cherché la merde. Tu n'apprends jamais hein ?

-Viens May… Laissons cet idiot se pavaner et se croire le meilleur et retournons voir les autres.

-N'inverse pas les rôles, abruti.

Mais je ne bouge pas et regarde Luxus préoccupée.

-Quoi ? Crache-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?

-C'est rien, répond-il précipitamment en cachant son bras gauche derrière le dos.

-Ne mens pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je répète plus fort.

-Mais putain, rien je te dis ! Il s'exclame énervé.

-Laisse le May. Ce gars est complètement asocial, crache Natsu en regardant Luxus avec colère.

-C'est ça, cassez-vous et foutez-moi la paix.

-Il a raison, allons-y. Pas la peine de s'occuper de lui, il en vaut pas la peine, je lance à mon tour énervée.

Natsu et moi descendons les escaliers, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard à Luxus alors qu'il entre dans une autre pièce. Il a beau être antipathique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Cela fait sept ans que j'étudie et que je fabrique des poisons et des antidotes et je sais reconnaitre quand une personne est empoisonnée ou non ! Et vu l'état de son bras, ça avait plutôt l'air sérieux… Je tente de chasser cette vision de mon esprit, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : profiter de la soirée organisée pour moi et rencontrer le maximum de gens AGREABLES, comparé à cet ours mal léché !

Je rencontre en effet des mages avec qui je sympathise aussitôt. Kanna l'alcoolique (déjà bourrée avant même que la soirée commence) ; Juvia celle qui court toujours après Grey (elle m'a annoncée qu'elle était dingue de « Grey-sama » et qu'elle ne laisserait personne le lui voler) ; Gajeel, l'homme de fer et son chat parlant Panther Lily, qui a l'air assez proche de Reby et dont je soupçonne d'ailleurs ma sœur d'être secrètement amoureuse de lui (de Gajeel hein, pas de son chat !) ; Wendy, une petite fille d'environ 12 ans mais qui malgré son jeune âge s'entend avec toute la guilde et Charuru, son chat parlant ; Lisanna la sœur de Mirajane et Elfman, une amie d'enfance de Natsu, et j'en passe. Avec la bonne ambiance de la soirée, j'avais complètement oublié Luxus, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas venu, comme je m'y attendais.

-Eh May, tu veux qu'on danse un peu ?

Je me tourne stupéfaite vers celui qui vient de me faire cette proposition et qui n'est autre que Natsu !

-Oh… Oui avec plaisir, je fais en souriant mais sans rougir cette fois.

C'est que j'ai fini par contrôler ma gêne !

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je danse avec quelqu'un après tout !

Natsu me sourit à son tour, m'entraine sur la piste et nous commençons à danser un rock ensemble. Je me sens tellement à l'aise maintenant, c'est fou ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécue à Fairy Tail toute ma vie !

-Tu danses drôlement bien Natsu ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer avec joie.

Moi qui pensais qu'il était plutôt du genre à marcher sur les pieds de tout le monde ! Pas du tout ! Il se débrouille vraiment bien ! A croire qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie !

-C'est Lucy qui m'a appris, m'explique-il. Avant je dansais comme un pied. J'écrasais les pieds de mes cavalières. Erza et Lisanna ont essayé de m'apprendre, mais sans succès. Faut dire qu'elles y allaient un peu fort aussi…

Haha… J'ai envie de la fermer d'un coup.

Nous enchainons les danses. Un rock, deux rocks, trois rocks… Finalement, nous nous séparons quelque peu essoufflés et quittons la piste pour aller nous asseoir.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me propose-il.

-Je veux bien ! Je réponds. Un whisky orange s'il te plait !

Je vais faire une overdose de orange si ça continue !

-Je te ramène ça !

-Merci, je fais en souriant.

Il est peut-être un peu idiot parfois, mais il sait être galant !

Pas comme l'autre imbécile !

Et voilà que je me remets à repenser à lui ! C'est pas croyable ! Moi qui voulais juste passer une bonne soirée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour lui ! Quelle idiote !

Sans cesser de penser à Luxus, j'attends Natsu quelques minutes, mais il ne semble pas revenir. Finalement, je me lève et décide de monter à l'étage pour voir comment il va. S'il va bien, j'aurais la conscience plus tranquille et je pourrais passer une bonne fin de soirée. Sinon… Je chasse cette idée de mon esprit, lorsque je me retrouve devant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il est entré toute à l'heure, avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer.

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! Bon... Alors à votre avis elle va finir avec lequel May ? XD (la question ne s'adresse pas aux personnes qui me connaissent déjà bien et qui savent pour qui je "craque" ^^) et à votre avis il a quoi Luxus ?**

**Bref laissez vos avis et on se retrouve sûrement en fin de semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Fierté et agacement

**Bonjour les gens ! Me voilà comme promis en cette fin de semaine avec un nouveau chapitre ;)**

**Merci à tous ceux ayant laissé des reviews :D**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Diamly : Orochimaru serait donc le responsable !? J'aurais dit Cobra moi XD mais si c'est ce sale serpent qui a fait ça (****Orochi hein pas Cobra, lui je l'adore :P) **je vais le tuer *_*  
Héhé bien sur que non c'est pas Orochimaru sinon ça va partir en crossover Naruto-Fairy Tail XD tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ;)  
Natsu peut être mature quand il veut mais c'est vrai qu'Ulquiorra est vachement froid :P là encore je ne dis rien, tu le découvriras par la suite ;)  
Oui, il fallait qu'elle rencontre d'abord les autres, c'est important comme moment x)  
Mais non il n'est pas si court même si c'est pas un gros pavé comme d'habitude XD merci d'avoir commenté :D

**Alixou141201 : Hey poussin ! (et le poussin piou et le poussin pi...*pan*)  
C'est vrai, au moins ça s'est fait et maintenant May les connait tous ^^  
Ah non pour Lisanna elle est déjà "morte" et ne mourra plus ! (c'est pas clair là XD) Tu sais ma fic se passe cinq mois après l'arc sur l'île Tenro, donc Lisanna est déjà revenue d'Edolas, c'est pour ça qu'elle est ici à la guilde ;)  
Oui, depuis le temps qu'elles voulaient se revoir ces deux-là :D Mira la plus belle ? Bah là tu vois j'en sais rien ! Elle ou Erza je dirais ^^  
Non May et moi sommes pareil sur ce coup XD  
Bah d'après May il est empoisonné XD pour plus de détail faut lire ;)  
Et t'es pas prête de le savoir, je cracherai pas le morceau XD  
Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Yu-chan x : Oui cette semaine ! Le voilà :D merci de ta review !**

**Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez lire !**

**Disclaimer : Seule May est à moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Fierté et agacement

-Tu es là… ? Je tente avant d'entrer complètement dans la pièce.

Pas de réponse. Je rentre donc et referme la porte derrière moi, puis je me mets à le chercher des yeux.

Cet endroit semble être sa chambre, puisque je repère un lit, une commode et tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans une chambre. Tout, sauf la personne qui est censé y vivre…

-Répond ! Je m'exclame paniquée.

-Laisse-moi… Tranquille… Je l'entends dire avec difficulté.

Je tente de repérer d'où vient la voix et ne tarde pas à le trouver allongé derrière son lit, le regard vide, à moitié mort. Son état a empiré en à peine quatre heures et le poison couvre maintenant toute la partie gauche de son torse (au cas où vous vous poseriez la question je n'ai pas dû lui arracher son T-shirt pour le vérifier, il était déjà torse nu !) et presque la moitié de son visage qui sont tout violet. Horrifiée par ce spectacle, je m'agenouille à ses côtés et hurle :

-MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE DE RESTER DANS CET ETAT SANS EN PARLER A QUELQU'UN !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ?

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, idiot !

-Tsss… C'est toi l'idiote… T'aurais mieux fait de rester en bas à t'éclater avec les autres…

-Alors que tu es en train de crever à petit feu !? Pas question !

-Sors…

-Non.

-Je t'ai dit sors ! Crie-il de toutes ses forces.

-Et moi je t'ai dit NON ! Je hurle encore plus fort.

-Putain, c'que t'es chiante…

-Je m'en fiche. Je vais te soigner.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide…

-J'ai l'impression que si justement, je réplique froidement.

-Fous-moi la paix.

Sans l'écouter, j'invoque une aiguille imprégnée d'un antidote et alors que je m'apprête à la lui planter dans le bras, il s'exclame.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?

-Je te l'ai dit, je vais te soigner, je répète agacée.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ce truc !

Je pourrais presque apercevoir de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je murmure en souriant ça ne va rien te faire, si ce n'est te soigner.

-J'ai pas confiance.

Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs !

-T'as pas le choix ! Si je te laisse comme ça tu vas finir par mourir !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais… ?

Sa voix est de plus en plus faible.

-Parce que je m'y connais sûrement beaucoup mieux que toi en poison, et celui-ci vient d'une plante qui s'appelle « Gōrudobasuketto »*. Figure-toi qu'il est mortel, s'il ne se soigne pas très vite. En l'occurrence, il doit te rester deux heures à vivre grand maximum.

Je m'efforce d'adopter un ton posé, mais ma voix tremble légèrement.

-Alors que tu le veuille ou non, je vais t'injecter cet antidote, de force s'il le faut ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre ta fierté de côté, parce que soit je t'aide, soit tu meurs !

Luxus ne trouve apparemment rien à redire et j'en profite pour piquer l'aiguille dans une veine de son bras gauche, là où le poison était plus concentré que dans le reste de son corps. Il est glacé. C'est vraiment étonnant qu'il soit encore conscient et en mesure de parler dans l'état où il se trouve… Je laisse l'aiguille enfoncée dans sa peau quelques secondes, le temps que l'antidote se propage dans son sang, puis la retire et tamponne sa peau avec un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang.

-C'est fini ! Dans quelques minutes le poison aura complètement disparu ! Je lance.

Il ne répond pas, mais je m'en fiche. Je me relève pour m'asseoir sur son lit tandis qu'il reste par terre sans pouvoir bouger. Finalement, comme je l'avais prévu, environ cinq minutes plus tard, le poison et ses effets se dissipent. Sa peau redevient claire, sont œil gauche gris-vert et son tatouage ainsi que sa marque de Fairy Tail sont à nouveau visibles.

-Alors, je réplique en me levant. C'était si terrible peut-être ?

Il se lève à son tour et me regarde. Je peux sentir de la surprise dans son regard, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me sentir comme électrocutée. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin !? Soit il le fait exprès, soit c'est moi qui… Qui quoi au juste ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

-Je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça.

-Je le méritais.

Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise.

-Tu viens juste d'arriver et pourtant toute à l'heure j'ai été exécrable avec toi. A ta place, personne ne se serait préoccupé de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, personne ne se serait donné la peine de voir si j'allais bien, personne n'aurait insisté autant pour me soigner devant mon obstination à ne pas me laisser faire.

-C'est vrai, je le reconnais. Tu es une vraie tête de mule, tu es antipathique et très franchement, même si on est dans la même guilde, je sais pas si je pourrais m'entendre avec toi un jour.

-…

-Mais c'est pas dans ma nature de regarder quelqu'un mourir sans rien faire pour l'aider, tu vois, je termine en tournant les talons.

Je m'apprête à quitter sa chambre pour retourner avec les autres. Au moment de tourner la poignée, je l'entends murmurer.

-Merci…

Je me retourne vers lui, surprise. Il a l'air sincèrement désolée et reconnaissant. Et un peu gêné aussi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver touchant. Je sais c'est bizarre, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai !

-De rien. Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se blesser en mission.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'une mission ne m'avait pas donné autant de mal…

-Elle était peut-être trop dure…

-Non pas plus que d'habitude. J'ai vaincu les ennemis, mais je me suis fait avoir moi aussi. Je pensais que ça finirait par passer, mais finalement mon état a empiré. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler à quelqu'un. Faut croire que t'as raison. J'ai trop de fierté…

-Idiot ! Je m'exclame. Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'étais arrivée à la guilde demain !?

-Je sais, oui. Je serais mort. Moi ça m'aurait fait chier, mais toi t'aurais juste évité de faire la connaissance d'un gars détestable.

-J'aime pas ta façon de penser, je réplique.

-C'est pourtant vrai.

-Je ne te trouve pas détestable.

-Ah bon ?

Il s'avance vers moi. Je recule par réflexe, avant de me retrouver bloquée par le lit juste derrière moi et de tomber en arrière. Le matelas moelleux amortit ma chute, mais je me redresse précipitamment et reste assise. Luxus s'accroupit pour être à mon niveau et me regarde sans parler. Ça me met mal à l'aise (surtout qu'il a toujours rien enfilé !) et je finis par demander :

-Quoi… ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça… ?

-Tu vas repartir ? Me demande-il.

-Eh bien oui, il va falloir. Natsu doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me trouver…

-Vas-y alors.

Il se lève et j'en fais de même.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ?

-Je suis épuisé. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours, je suis rentré ce matin. Je crois que je vais me reposer pour l'instant.

-D'accord, récupère bien, je réponds en souriant.

Je quitte sa chambre et referme doucement la porte. Je redescends les escaliers et me rends dans la salle principale. Puis, je me mets à chercher Natsu des yeux. Je le repère sur la piste en train de danser avec… GREY !? Ils doivent être sacrément bourrés tous les deux pour danser côte à côte alors qu'ils ne se supportent pas ! Bah, au moins il ne va pas me tomber dessus comme s'il m'avait cherché pendant des heures. N'empêche je suis restée longtemps avec Luxus. Au moins une heure. J'ai passé la moitié du temps à le convaincre de se laisser faire (alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger, je précise) et l'autre moitié à parler avec lui. Et j'ai beau le trouver intimidant, je dois admettre qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça. A vrai dire, il m'intrigue un peu…

Je continue de rêvasser à son sujet avant de me donner une baffe mentale. Allez May, arrête un peu de penser à lui ! Il va bien maintenant, sa vie n'est plus en danger ! Profite un peu de la soirée !

Alors que je me donne des ordres à moi-même, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retourne. C'est Reby.

-Alors May, tu t'amuses bien !?

Elle rigole bêtement, a le hoquet, titube légèrement et ses joues sont rouges. On m'aurait dit que j'aurais vu Reby bourrée un jour, que je l'aurais pas cru ! Quoique, elle est grande maintenant, elle a presque 18 ans… Et ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…

-Oui… Je réponds un peu hésitante. Et toi ?

-Trop ! Dis… Je cherche Gajeel, tu l'aurais pas vu ?

-Non désolée. Mais reste près du buffet, il va bien finir par se montrer.

-Merci grande sœur t'es la meilleure ! S'exclame-elle avant de détaler comme un lapin en direction du buffet.

Et croyez-en mon expérience. Je ne fais pas souvent la fête mais j'ai commencé à 15 ans. Et au bout de cinq ans, je peux vous certifier que dans une fête, le meilleur endroit où se rendre quand on cherche quelqu'un, c'est bien le buffet !

Pour ma part, je décide d'attendre Natsu près de la piste de danse. Comme il a un peu trop bu (suffisamment pour danser avec Grey), peut-être qu'il passera l'éponge sur le fait que je me sois absentée pendant une heure sans rien dire…

* * *

-May ! Mais t'étais où !?

Ou pas.

-Désolée Natsu, j'étais partie faire un tour dehors voyant que tu ne revenais pas…

-Je t'ai cherché dehors…

-Mais je suis rentrée peu de temps après, j'ajoute précipitamment.

Il fronce les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. Pourquoi je mens moi d'ailleurs ? J'ai rien à cacher !

-Bon c'est pas grave ! Mais du coup j'ai bu ton malibu coca ! Haha !

-C'était un whisky orange, je soupire. Je déteste le coca.

-T'as bu combien de bouteilles depuis le début de la soirée ?

Combien de bouteilles carrément il me demande !? Eh bah… Il doit s'en tenir une bonne… C'est plutôt à moi de lui poser cette question…

-Aucune, je réplique. J'ai bu qu'un seul verre.

-Pas bon ça, fait-il en secouant la tête. Viens on va chercher à boire.

-On ? Natsu, je crois que t'as assez bu pour aujourd'hui.

-Quooii !? Proteste-il. Mais non je suis en train de me faire battre par Grey ! Il en est à quatre quarts de bouteilles de plus que moi !

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Et arrête de compter en bouteille !

En plus…

-Par quatre quarts, tu veux dire deux demis ?

-Euh… Ouais t'as raison, ça fait bien deux demis ! S'exclame-il comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose de très important.

-Ca fait surtout une bouteille entière, abruti !

-QUOI !? Il a déjà une bouteille d'avance sur moi !? Faut à tout prix que je le rattrape !

-Non, je tranche. Tu arrêtes de boire maintenant.

C'est mauvais pour sa santé mentale. Et ça l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Enfin, à supposer qu'il savait déjà le faire avant.

Non, c'est pas très sympa ce que je viens de dire… On va faire comme si c'était l'alcool qui le rendait comme ça.

-Alors, tu veux qu'on daaannnse ? Me demande-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je vais VRAIMENT finir par concocter un antidote pour dessaouler moi, si ça continue !

A grande dose, l'alcool est vraiment un poison !

-Si tu veux… Je soupire avant qu'il ne m'entraîne tout content sur la piste.

D'habitude, je bois en même temps que les autres, donc je suis à peu près dans le même état qu'eux. Mais c'est quand on est sobre qu'on se rend compte à quel point ils font des conneries ! Et comme je n'aime pas conduire, je n'ai jamais le rôle de Samuel, ou Sam pour les intimes. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte de ce que ça fait de voir les autres dans un tel état… Ça donne franchement pas envie de faire la fête plus longtemps…

-Ooohhh regarde May, les murs bougent…

-Oh regarde Natsu, y a une licorne violette là-bas… Je réplique exaspérée, pile au moment où Lisanna se transforme pour je ne sais quelle raison…

-Eh mais t'as raison ! S'exclame-il ahuri. Attend… Haha mais non t'es trop bête ! C'est juste Lisanna qui vient de faire un Take-Over ! En plus elle est même pas violette la licorne, elle est blanche ! Pfwahaha !

Au secours…

-Ooohh… Bah voilà que le sol bouge lui aussi !

Sortez-moi d'ici.

Natsu rigole un moment puis devient tout vert et porte ses mains à sa bouche.

-La guilde bouge ! Je vais vomir !

Merde ! C'est vrai qu'il a le mal des transports ! Vite, la cocculine !

Oh non, je l'ai laissé dans mon sac !

Avec un réflexe impressionnant, je fais un bond en arrière et évite de justesse la mare de vomi qui s'étale à présent de tout son long sur le sol, lui donnant une teinte jaunâtre.

Ça me donne envie de vomir moi aussi…

Tous les membres qui étaient autour de nous éclatent de rire et commencent à se moquer de Natsu. Rouge de honte, je m'éloigne en courant avant de me à heurter à un bloc de glace (le retour !). Sauf que cette fois ci ce n'est pas Elfman. Il est beaucoup moins grand que lui (ce qui n'est pas bien difficile) et ce n'est autre que l'homme de fer !

-Gajeel ! Je m'exclame en le voyant !

-Ah salut May, me répond-il.

A 1ère vue, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il a l'air sobre.

-Je cherche Reby, m'informe-il, tu l'aurais pas vu ?

-Elle te cherche aussi figure-toi ! Je lui ai conseillé d'attendre près du buffet en lui disant que tu finirais bien par venir grignoter quelque chose.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je mange presque que du fer.

-Ah.

Oui bah j'en sais rien moi ! Je viens à peine d'arriver !

En plus, c'est pas normal de manger du fer… Il doit avoir les dents dans un sale état. Il ferait bien d'aller chez le dentiste plus souvent que nous et lui demander de faire quelque chose pour régler ce problème.

Quoique, si j'étais son dentiste, je ne lui administrerais même pas d'appareil dentaire. Il serait capable de le manger, ce malade.

-En tout cas, elle t'attend là-bas.

-Ok je vais y aller alors. Au fait t'es pas avec Natsu ?

-Non, certainement pas dans l'état où il se trouve…

-J'ai vu ouais. La honte. Mais il tient pas très bien l'alcool, tu sais ? Si j'étais toi je retournerais le voir et je l'empêcherais de boire à nouveau. Sinon, ça va dégénérer…

-Tu as peut-être raison… Je vais y retourner !

Je laisse donc Gajeel se diriger près du buffet pour retourner en direction de la piste. Problème, Natsu n'est plus là et personne ne semble savoir où il se trouve.

-Il est peut-être parti aux toilettes ? Suggère quelqu'un.

-Ou alors il est parti se coucher tellement il en peut plus, ricane quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bon bah merci quand même… Je soupire avant de repartir de mon côté.

Plus tard :

Il est déjà 5h et la soirée bat encore son plein. Fairy Tail est incroyable. Je n'en peux plus, je suis crevée (surtout que je n'ai dormi que quatre heures hier) et eux, ont encore la force de s'éclater.

Pourtant sans Natsu, j'ai une impression de vide. C'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose pour que j'aille bien. Il est vraiment gentil et je passais un super bon moment toute à l'heure en début de soirée. Enfin, ça c'était avant que j'aille voir Luxus et qu'il soit complètement bourré. A ce niveau, ce n'est même plus agréable d'être avec lui. Pourtant, il me manque…

C'est étrange de ressentir ça alors que je ne le connais que depuis une demi-journée… C'est comme s'il avait été présent dans ma vie depuis toujours.

Et n'allez pas croire que je suis amoureuse !

Pour tout avouer, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse… Je m'attache vite aux autres, c'est vrai, j'aime passer du temps avec mes amis, mais je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé pour un garçon. Bon évidemment, je suis bien sortie avec deux (ou trois peut-être), mais ce n'était pas sérieux.

Pourtant avec Natsu c'est différent. C'est bizarre, depuis qu'il a disparu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui toutes les cinq minutes. Où peut-il bien être ? Je ne l'ai plus du tout revu de la soirée… J'espère qu'il va bien… Ce genre de trucs, c'est vraiment pas pour lui !

D'ailleurs, je commence à être fatiguée moi aussi… J'ai sommeil, j'ai mal à la tête (alors que je n'ai bu que deux verres) et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est rejoindre la chambre la plus proche et dormir comme je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Mais à 1ère vue, personne ne semble avoir envie de s'arrêter de danser, de boire, de manger, bref, de faire la fête, et je me sentirais bête d'avoir à le faire avant tout le monde…

Je pourrais m'éclipser comme je l'ai fait il y a une heure, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Oui je pourrais faire ça… Et tant qu'à faire, essayer de trouver Natsu. En espérant qu'il ne me vomisse pas dessus comme il a failli le faire la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

En même temps, il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Soit il est rentré chez lui, et là ça va être difficile de le trouver sachant que je ne sais pas où il habite, soit il est encore dans la guilde. Je décide donc de monter au 1er étage à pas de loup, pour que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Heureusement, ils ont l'air tellement ailleurs que ce n'est pas le cas. A moins que ce soit moi qui sois ailleurs…

* * *

***Gōrudobasuketto : corbeille d'or. C'est le nom d'une plante dont les fruits et les feuilles sont toxiques. Merci Google ^^**

**Eh c'est terminé pour cette fois ! Alors où est Natsu ? Que fait-il ? Comment les relations vont-elles évoluer ? Rendez-vous samedi pour un nouveau chapitre ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Curiosité

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Oui je sais, on n'est que vendredi MAIS j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre 4 un jour à l'avance, parce que j'ai eu mon bac et je suis contente ! :D alors voilà je voulais vous le dire et fêter l'événement !**

**Donc en ce vendredi 4 juillet je me suis dit : "Allez si j'ai le bac je leur pond ce chapitre aujourd'hui !" Eh bien oui, j'ai eu mon bac (je vous avoue avoir méga stressé et pas avoir dormi de la nuit) et vous, vous avez la suite :D**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, les relations vont quelque peu évoluer ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yu-chan : Ah merci !  
Haha XD bah c'est vrai que Gajeel avec un appareil dentaire... J'préfère pas voir ce que ça va donner XD  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ? J'arrive pas à te suivre dans tes délires XD  
Je t'aime aussiii :3 merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Guest (même si je me doute que c'est Diamly :P) : Oui ! Pendons ce serpent haut et court ! Bwahahaha *-*  
J'ai dit Cobra comme ça c'est peut-être pas lui XD mais c'est vrai qu'un éventuel retour d'Oracion Seis serait intéressant... Puis j'aime cette guilde :3  
Ouais ! Il est pénible quand il s'y met ! Ben logiquement s'il peut plus bouger et s'il en a que pour deux heures à vivre, il aurait pu mourir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive... Donc je pense que sans May, il était foutu ^^" (sinon pour la pote à Makarov c'est Polu... Polyush... Poluchka un truc comme ça mais je sais jamais comment l'écrire XD)  
Natsu est très con et quand il boit c'est pire. Je crois que c'est l'une des grandes conclusions de ce chapitre 3 XD mais c'est vrai qu'il peut être malin parfois ! Et non May ne nettoiera pas tout, marre de jouer à la boniche XD  
Bah ouais, j'y ai pensé en regardant un ancien épisode où Happy comptait le poids de Lucy en tonnes (ça donnait genre 0,05 tonnes, bon en gros 50kg quoi, mais dit en tonnes on a l'impression que ça fait beaucoup plus XD) et je me suis dit : "tiens, et si Natsu comptait en bouteille ?" et voilà le résultat x)  
Evidemment qu'il va se passer quelque chose *-* mais quoi ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !  
Oui, mais c'est déjà énorme merci d'avoir commenté :D**

**Alixou141201 : Oh contente qu'il t'ai autant plu :D  
Peut-être en effet... Mais tu vas peut-être changer d'avis en lisant ce chapitre qui sait ? ;) (ouais et aujourd'hui aussi c'est un nombre pair t'as de la chance XD)  
Il va la montrer sa tête t'en fait pas pour ça :P  
Ah Lysandre nous apprend tant de choses et nous fait partager sa culture *-* haha c'est gentil ça ^^  
Poussinés !? Ca existe vraiment ce mot ? XD en tout cas merci d'avoir commenté :P**

**Amandine Valentine : Oui merci :D contente que tu aimes !  
Oui, elles sont sœurs et je suppose que Reby aurait fait pareil à la place de May ^^  
Aaah Gajeel, j'adore ce mec *-* son beau-frère !? T'es folle je vais pas le caser avec Reby ils vont pas du tout ensemble O_O XDDD mais non je rigole ! Ce couple est le meilleur de tous les temps et mon préféré dans Fairy Tail, je ne peux PAS envisager de ne pas les mettre ensemble ! Donc ouais, faudra prévoir un GajeelXReby, c'est même obligé qui en ai un *-* ah j'les aime trop j'les ai même en fond d'écran tiens ! (racontage de vie XD)  
Tu ne te trompe pas du tout ! Et pour savoir lequel sera le bon il faudra attendre un peu ;)  
Merci d'avoir commenté ;)**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : Seul May (pour l'instant) est à moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Curiosité

Je commence à chercher dans toutes les chambres du 1er étage, en prenant soin de ne pas me rendre dans celle de Luxus, car quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas très agréable au réveil, pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas, mais elles sont toutes vides. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends le bruit d'une petite explosion et un éclat de voix, que je me rends compte qu'en fait si… J'aurais dû commencer par chercher dans sa chambre.

J'ouvre la porte avec précaution et me glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils ne semblent pas remarquer ma présence.

-Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix NATSU ! Hurle Luxus qui semble hors de lui.

Pas très agréable oui, c'est bien ce que je disais…

-Bah alors Lux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas envie de t'éclater un peu ?

Lux ? Oulah, il va pas apprécier…

-Tu m'as appelé comment là… ? Demande-il menaçant.

-Quoi, tu préfères Lux-chan ?

Luxus ferme les yeux semblant réfléchir au meilleur moyen de tuer Natsu le plus vite possible, avant qu'une boule chargée de foudre n'apparaissent dans sa main, illuminant son visage.

-Dégage où ça va pas être la fête de May, mais la TIENNE…

Je crois bon m'interposer entre les deux mages avant qu'il n'y ait des blessés.

-Stop ! On se calme ! Je clame une fois au milieu.

-Eh May ! S'exclame Natsu en hoquetant, pourquoi t'es partie toute à l'heure ? T'aimes pas danser avec moi ?

-Sans déconner, ricane Luxus, Natsu sait danser ?

-Ouais j'sais danser et même très bien tu vois ! Répond Salamander. Ça t'épate hein ? Quoi pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu m'envies c'est ça ? Parce que tu danses comme un pied ?

-Je vais te faire danser d'une autre manière moi, tu vas voir…

-Waaahh j'ai peur… Fait Natsu avec un faux mouvement de recul. Viens te battre si tu l'oses !

Et avant de laisser le temps à son adversaire de répondre à sa provocation, il fonce vers lui, des flammes dans la main, manquant de tomber à cause de son ivresse. Je commence à perdre patience et hurle de toutes mes forces :

-Natsu tu te CALME MAINTENANT OK !?

Il s'arrête net, et me regarde surpris.

-T'es vraiment chiant quand t'es comme ça ! Arrête de lui chercher la merde ! Je te ferais dire qu'il a pas dormi depuis deux jours et il a pas envie qu'un excité comme toi l'emmerde alors qu'il veut se reposer ! Alors va voir ailleurs !

-Pfff… Vous êtes pas marrants, bougonne-il, avant de sortir, manquant de se prendre le mur au passage.

-Celui-là… Je ferais mieux de l'empoisonner pour qu'il dorme un coup. Ca le calmerait.

-Bah alors la nouvelle, on prend la défense des honnêtes gens ? Ricane Luxus.

-Natsu est insupportable quand il est comme ça, je réplique. Et puis toi, honnête ? Un peu plus et tu le tuais.

-Je comptais juste l'électrocuter à 350 volts, c'est pas grand-chose, il a vu pire.

-350 volts mais t'es malade !? Je hurle. Ca tuerait n'importe qui !

J'ai appris en cours de philo, grâce à l'expérience de Milgram qui cherchait à mesurer le degré d'obéissance des individus en les forçant à électrocuter une personne, qu'on peut mourir à partir de 300 volts et qu'on grillait dans les 400 et quelques volts (NDA : ceci est véridique les amis ! Et le pire c'est que les sujets de l'expérience continuent à envoyer des décharges même après 400 volts ! Les gens sont vraiment sadiques et soumis ! O_O)

-Tu parles, soupire-il. Natsu a déjà survécu à des explosions beaucoup plus dangereuses que ça. 350 volts, c'est pas ça qui va le tuer.

-Et toi… ?

-Moi pire. Je fais des missions largement plus dangereuses que lui.

-Raconte !

-Pas envie.

-Raconte quand même !

-T'es trop curieuse la nouvelle.

-Alleeeeez !

Devant mon insistance, il soupire.

* * *

Non tu mens… T'as pas pu survivre après ça… Je fais choquée.

-Tu crois que je serais en train de te raconter ça si j'étais mort ?

- …

Pas faux.

Mais c'est un monstre !

Ou alors il ment.

Non pourtant il a l'air de dire la vérité…

Devant mon air certainement abasourdi, il éclate de rire.

-Si t'es choquée rien qu'en m'entendant te raconter ça !

-Pas du tout ! Je suis sûre qu'un jour je serais capable de faire une mission de rang S moi aussi ! Je proteste.

Pas trop dure non plus quand même…

-Pour ça faudrait déjà que tu deviennes mage de rang S, réplique-il.

-C'est pas gagné…

Disant ça, je m'assois sur son lit l'air de rien, puis m'étire et m'allonge dessus.

-Dis donc, la nouvelle, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Me demande Luxus en haussant un sourcil.

-J'suis fatiguéeee… Je soupire. Et arrête de m'appeler la nouvelle !

-M'en fous. Vas dans une autre chambre. Ici c'est la mienne.

-Mais il est trop bien ton lit… Et il est super grand…

Fin, à sa taille quoi…

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'écouter argumenter, que je sens mes yeux se fermer.

PDV Luxus (je ne peux pas continuer celui de May, elle dort XD) :

Elle est sérieuse ? Elle s'est endormie sur MON lit ?

L'espace d'un instant, j'hésite à la dégager de là, mais je me ravise. Après tout, sans elle, Natsu serait encore en train de vouloir se battre contre moi. Tel que je le connais, 300 petits volts n'auraient pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. On dirait pas comme ça, mais elle a un grand pouvoir de persuasion.

Et surtout sans elle, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Quand j'y repense, je me sens vraiment con… Je ne méritais pas la moindre aide de sa part, et pourtant, elle m'a tendue la main avec tellement de gentillesse, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir honte de moi.

Je la regarde un moment et la vois frissonner. C'est sûr qu'il ne fait pas très chaud dans ma chambre, en plus la fenêtre est ouverte. Je décide donc d'aller la fermer pour qu'elle ait moins froid et dépose la couverture sur elle. En la voyant plus détendue, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, avant de me mettre une baffe mentale. Depuis quand je souris pour si peu moi !?

Pas que, mais je suis fatigué moi aussi. A cause de cet abruti, qui est venu me réveiller sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin de se défouler, j'ai quasiment pas dormi… Comme si moi je me défoulais à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin ! Il vaut mieux pas d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec cette guilde de fous, je suis souvent sur les nerfs. Heureusement que je pars souvent en mission.

J'aurais bien fait un autre somme mais je préfère éviter puisqu'elle occupe mon lit. Et je préfère ne pas aller dans une autre chambre, au cas où un de ces fous rentrerait ici pour le simple plaisir de me faire chier (à commencer par cet abruti de Salamander) et qu'il la voit.

Je me contente donc d'aller m'asseoir sur une chaise et d'attendre donc qu'elle se réveille. Le temps me parait trop long, quand je remarque que ça fait à peine une heure qu'elle s'est endormie. Mais je la laisse tranquille.

Elle s'est endormie drôlement vite n'empêche…

Fin PDV Luxus et retour PDV May :

J'entrouvre un œil puis deux, baille puis m'étire avant de comprendre où je suis. Je me redresse d'un coup et regarde partout autour de moi, le cœur battant. Je finis par apercevoir Luxus, assis sur une chaise à quelques mètres du lit.

-Enfin réveillée ? M'interroge-il.

Je hoche la tête.

-T'as dormi drôlement longtemps, soupire-il en se levant. Il est déjà 14h.

Quoi 14h !? Non c'est pas possible ! C'est la 1ère fois que je dors jusqu'à cette heure-ci !

-Zut ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'entraîner aujourd'hui non plus ! Je peste en me levant à mon tour. Où sont les autres ?

-Sûrement en bas en train d'essayer de récupérer de leur cuite d'hier.

-Comment ça sûrement ? Tu veux dire que tu ne les as pas revus ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis que tu t'es endormie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, comme si ses paroles voulaient dire « j'ai veillé sur toi pendant que tu dormais. ».

A ce moment-là, il pose ses mains au niveau de ses oreilles et ôte quelque chose… Qui ressemble à un casque.

-C'est ton… Casque ? Je prononce hésitante.

-Bah oui… Il fait en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi t'as l'air si surprise ?

-Je sais pas… J'avais pas pensé que ce serait ça…

-Tu croyais que j'étais un extra-terrestre et que mes oreilles étaient comme ça !? S'esclaffe-il.

-Bah en fait…

…

-Tu t'fous de moi là… ?

(NDA : J'ai quand même dû attendre qu'il les enlève pendant l'arc de la bataille de Fairy Tail pour affronter Natsu, avant de comprendre que c'était bien des casques et pas des trucs non-identifiés aux bouts pointus visés sur son crâne XD parfois j'ai honte de moi…)

Je ris, légèrement gênée.

-T'es aussi bizarre que les autres de Fairy Tail, il ajoute.

-Sûrement… Tu ne parles beaucoup aux autres, non ?

-Si, un peu. Mais tu sais, j'étais pire avant que… Enfin bref.

-Avant quoi ? Je répète.

-Laisse tomber. Tu vas me détester si je te raconte.

-Pourquoi je te détesterais ? Tu as fait quelque chose de si grave que ça ?

-T'imagines même pas…

Alors que je me questionne quant à ce qu'il a pu commettre par le passé, il conclut :

-Tu devrais aller te préparer et aller manger. Retourne avec les autres. Et ne cherche pas à savoir ce que j'ai fait.

-D'a… D'accord…

Je me lève du lit de Luxus et quitte sa chambre en lui souriant faiblement. Mais une fois dehors, je redeviens sérieuse. Même s'il m'a dit de ne pas chercher plus loin, je suis quand même curieuse. Et je veux en savoir plus sur lui. Je redescends au rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde est là et semble péter le feu. Ça tombe très bien d'ailleurs, parce que j'ai des questions qui me trottent dans la tête.

J'aperçois Wendy non loin de moi et m'approche d'elle.

-Dis-moi Wendy, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur Luxus… Quelque chose de pas très glorieux disons, qu'il a fait et dont il pourrait avoir honte ?

-Eh bien… Commence-elle. Je ne suis pas à Fairy Tail depuis très longtemps, donc je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui non… Ce que je sais c'est qu'à mon arrivée il n'était pas dans cette guilde. Apparemment il était là avant, puis il est reparti et il est revenu il y a quelques semaines.

-Je vois…

-Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus, ajoute-elle, mais je n'en sais pas davantage.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà beaucoup. Merci Wendy !

-De rien !

Je lui souris et marche, songeuse. Je devrais peut-être demander à quelqu'un qui est dans la guilde depuis longtemps. J'aperçois Kanna assise sur un fauteuil, un tonneau d'alcool autour de ses bras, qu'elle boit avec avidité. En y repensant hier, Kanna m'a dit qu'elle est arrivée dans la guilde très jeune, depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Elle était là avant Erza, Mirajane et les autres filles. Elle doit sûrement savoir quelque chose sur lui !

-Salut Kanna ! Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose en particulier sur Luxus ?

-Pourquoi ça ? Me demande-elle. Il t'intéresse ?

-Euh… Ca dépend dans quel sens… Disons que je sais qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal une fois mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit…

-Je vois de quoi tu parles… Soupire-elle. Mais… Excuse-moi May, mais je ne pense pas que je devrais t'en parler… Ce qu'il a fait appartient au passé et aujourd'hui il n'est plus le même qu'avant… Donc ce serait mieux si tu n'en savais rien et que tu continuais de le voir comme… Un simple membre de la guilde, de notre famille. Parce que j'ai peur qu'en apprenant la vérité tu viennes à le détester… Ne le juge pas sur ce qu'il a pu faire, je t'assure que c'est quelqu'un de bien maintenant…

-Je ne vais pas le détester ! Je proteste. Je veux juste savoir !

-Crois-moi, ajoute Kanna, c'est mieux si tu ne sais rien…

-D'accord…

Je laisse Kanna, qui recommence à boire. Mais je n'en démords pas ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire ! Mieux vaut demander à quelqu'un avec qui je suis proche… Je pense immédiatement à ma sœur, mais avant d'avoir le temps de la chercher, je me retrouve en face de Natsu. Celui-ci a l'air particulièrement gêné.

-May… Commence-il.

-Oh… Natsu, c'est toi…

-Oui… Bon écoute, ajoute-il précipitamment, je suis désolé pour hier. Je suis vraiment incontrôlable quand je bois un peu trop et…

-Un peu trop !? Dis-moi, t'avais combien de bouteilles à ton compte !?

-Euh… 3 ou 4, je crois… A 2 ou 3 près…

-Ouais donc 7 quoi ? Je réplique.

-Vraiment désolé… S'excuse-il une 2ème fois.

-Oublie ça.

-D'accord ! Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop…

-Ça va, c'est pas si grave, on boit tous en soirée.

Peut-être pas autant mais enfin.

-Dis-moi, j'ajoute. J'ai un peu parlé à Luxus hier et…

-Comment ça parler ? M'interrompt-il.

-Bah… Après t'avoir fait… Dégager de sa chambre, je poursuis en rougissant légèrement de gêne, je suis restée un peu avec lui et…

-T'as dormi où d'ailleurs hier ?

Mais arrête de m'interrompre !

-Oh euh... Par ici dans la grande salle, je me suis assoupie quelques heures, je réponds en rougissant à nouveau. Mais pour en revenir à Lu…

-Il faudra que tu viennes à Fairy Hills avec les autres filles.

J'vais le tuer.

-C'est quoi Fairy Hills ?

-Une sorte d'hôtel où logent les filles de Fairy Tail, me répond Natsu. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Reby de t'y amener.

-Mais il y a des chambres ici, non ?

-Oui, approuve-il. Elles sont là pour les nouveaux membres, quand ils ne savent pas trop où aller. Moi, j'ai logé ici quelques temps avant de louer ma maison où je vis avec Happy. La plupart des filles, sauf Lucy qui habite dans un appart, vit à Fairy Hills, mais les garçons habitent généralement seuls et ailleurs.

-Mais pourtant Luxus a une chambre ici…

-Ouais ! Mais c'est normal. C'est le petit-fils du grand père, alors il habite ici.

Hein ? Le petit fils… Du grand père… ?

-Bah ça parait évident qu'il soit le petit fils de son grand père, non… ? Je prononce sans trop comprendre pourquoi Natsu m'a dit ça.

Il est peut-être encore sous les effets de l'alcool.

-Nan, t'as pas compris, sourit-il. Le grand père, c'est le maitre. La moitié de la guilde l'appelle comme ça.

Hein !?

-Quoi Makarov !? C'est son petit-fils !? Je m'exclame ébahie.

-Eh ouais !

Alors là, j'en reviens pas…

Il est carrément trois fois plus grand que lui !

… Tout bien réfléchis c'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille. Ils ont les mêmes yeux. Et les mêmes sourcils aussi.

Oui, je suis _très_ observatrice.

Mais quand j'y pense c'est pas logique. Il nous appelle ses enfants et c'est notre grand père. Il devrait nous appeler « ses petits-enfants » à la place, ça paraîtrait plus logique.

(NDA : c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours tracassé ! Pourquoi ses _enfants_ !?)

-En parlant de Luxus, je fais avant qu'il ne m'interrompe à nouveau, est-ce que tu saurais s'il a fait… Quelque chose de mal par le passé ?

Natsu devient aussitôt blême et semble réfléchir à toute allure. L'espace d'un instant, je me demande s'il ne va pas inventer un mensonge, mais finalement, il a l'air de se raviser. Il lâche un soupir avant de me dire, plus sérieux que jamais :

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler May. Tu risquerais de lui en vouloir à mort et franchement, ça m'emmerderait vraiment, surtout si tu le détestes par ma faute. Ne le juge pas sur son passé, il n'est plus comme avant. Et m'en veux surtout pas mais… Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

Il dit presque la même chose que Kanna. Ça me décourage, aussi, je décide ne plus insister.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire… Ce n'est pas grave…

Il me lance un regard triste, puis finalement, nous nous séparons.

Retour au point de départ. Je n'ai rien appris de plus que ce que je sais déjà.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire à présent… Certes, Luxus m'intrigue mais après tout, à quoi cela servirait de savoir tout ça ? Si comme le disent Kanna et Natsu, il a vraiment changé, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il a l'air un peu plus sympa avec moi qu'au début et j'aimerais que ça continue comme ça. A quoi bon apprendre quelque chose de personnel à son sujet ? Je suis nouvelle après tout. Il n'a peut-être tout simplement pas envie de m'en parler parce qu'il ne me connaît pas encore bien, et c'est pareil pour les autres membres. Ou alors il a honte de lui et il veut tout recommencer en oubliant ce qu'il a pu faire de mal avant. Dans tous les cas, ça ne me regarde pas et je n'ai pas à savoir. Oui, mieux vaut que cela reste comme ça. Je ne ferai plus ma curieuse à son sujet.

Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi mon corps est parcouru de décharges électriques quand je suis avec lui…

* * *

**Et c'est fini ! :D**

**Bon, vous avez senti quelque chose ? Un léger rapprochement entre May et un certain dragon slayer ? Natsu ? Luxus ? Les deux ? Ou alors ce chapitre n'a servi à rien ? XD**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5, d'ici là portez-vous bien et merci d'avoir lu ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Une lourde confrontation

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Voici le chapitre 5, tout frais rien que pour vous ^^**

**Cela fait maintenant 3 semaines que May est arrivée à la guilde et ses relations avec les membres ont beaucoup évolué. Dans ce chapitre elle part pour la 1ere fois... En mission de rang S ! Mais avec qui et quel est le but de cette mission ? Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Alixou141201 : Hola mi amor :D  
Merci ! Ah bah ça tu peux pas encore le savoir ;) peut-être bien oui...  
Ca depend comment tu te les prends je pense... Mais en tout cas celui qui survit à une technique de Luxus (c'est à dire beaucoup de monde en fait... O.O) je lui tire mon chapeau parce que moi je grille sur le coup !  
Oui, elle réagit de manière un peu simple des fois ^^ bah moi j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que c'était un casque XD mais moi non plus ! C'est trop bizarre ! Faut choisir XD  
Je tacherai de ne rien changer alors ;) oh oui très plaisir ! Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Amandine Valentine : Merci ;)  
C'est que Lulu est pas très... Viril on va dire XD  
Exact, mais elle s'entend quand même très bien avec lui, même s'il est chiant :P  
Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Yu-chan : Certes c'est grâce à toi mais j'aurais pu dire non :P au fond si je l'ai publié c'est grâce à toi !  
Ah on sait pas... Peut-être qu'elle va abandonner... Ou pas !  
Merci d'avoir commenté :D**

**Diamly : Haha pas grave voyons, c'est quand même gentil d'y avoir pensé ;)  
Et remerci :D  
C'est une possibilité oui ! C'est même très probablement ça ! Mais si ça continue c'est qu'il a une autre explication ;)  
Natsu est un vrai phénomène de foire XD oui ! Rien que de dire tonne ça donne une impression de... Lourdeur (ça se dit !? Hum d'après le correcteur d'orthographe oui)  
Pas glorieux c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! J'ai bien cru que toute la ville de Magnolia allait partir en fumée en regardant l'épisode 47 O.O mais-être que May lui pardonnera... Ou pas. Enfin si elle l'apprend bien sûr.  
Euh bah non pas d'explication, juste elle était crevée, elle a pas beaucoup dormi, puis elle a soigné un puissant poison donc hop elle est tombée comme une mouche XD  
Mais si il était long ! Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Maintenant vous pouvez lire ^^**

**Disclaimer : Seule May est à moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une lourde confrontation

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis mon arrivée dans la guilde. Je me suis totalement intégrée à Fairy Tail pendant tout ce temps. Je m'entends avec toute la guilde, mais il y a quand même deux personnes avec qui je suis particulièrement proche, en dehors de Reby bien sûr.

La première c'est Natsu. Il est très certainement la personne avec qui je m'entends le mieux dans la guilde. Nous avons fait plein de missions ensemble avec Happy, parfois avec Grey, Erza et Lucy qui nous rejoignaient. J'en fais également avec ma sœur, Jet et Droy (qui sont vachement collants je dois avouer) mais je pars tout aussi souvent avec Natsu. Généralement, la mission se finit mal puisqu'ils ont la fâcheuse tendance de tout détruire sur leur passage. Lucy m'approuve lorsque je dis que Natsu est un fou furieux. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très fin dans ses actes. Sinon, il est un peu idiot sur les bords, mais je rigole tellement avec lui ! Je le considère un peu comme mon meilleur ami, il est vraiment une de mes plus belles rencontres dans la guilde.

Et la deuxième, vous allez trouver ça étonnant, mais c'est Luxus ! La glace est complètement brisée entre nous, et il s'ouvre de plus en plus à la guilde et également à moi. En fait, j'aurais tendance à dire que notre relation s'apparente un peu au jeu du chat et de la souris. On adore se taquiner, se chercher des noises. Il ne m'appelle plus « La nouvelle », mais il m'a trouvé un surnom beaucoup plus « amusant » : Désormais, il m'appelle « La rousse ». Pas très recherché me direz-vous. Oui je suis rousse, et alors ? Je ne m'en suis jamais plaint ! Il a l'air de considérer ça comme une malchance, mais moi j'aime bien mes cheveux. Du coup pour me venger, je l'appelle « Sale blond ». C'est tout aussi petit, mais comme il n'aime pas ça, ça m'amuse. Bon, par contre, je ne l'appelle comme ça que quand on se chamaille. C'est quand même plus méchant que « La rousse ».

Chose bizarre par contre, c'est que même si on s'entend bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être gênée parfois, en sa présence. De temps en temps, j'ai toujours ces décharges électriques qui reviennent. Je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer ces réactions, alors j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Ou alors, je me dis que c'est lui qui me les envoie par le biais de ses pouvoirs, mais je n'y crois pas trop… Après tout, je devrais être habituée à toute cette magie qui émane de lui. Mais pourtant, je continue de ressentir cette électricité.

Aujourd'hui, Natsu et moi n'avons pas prévu de partir en mission ensemble. Alors, pour le moment, en cette belle matinée, nous avons décidé de nous détendre un peu. Nous sommes assis près du comptoir, en train de siroter, lui une limonade et moi un ice tea. Il me raconte ses derniers exploits d'hier, quand il a combattu un mage de rang S venant d'une autre guilde. Je me sens un peu ridicule à côté, car à ce moment-là, j'étais aux prises avec un satané balkan qui voulait se marier avec moi. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre ce con ! Mais j'ai quand même réussi à le battre. PERSONNE ne se mariera avec moi tant qu'il n'aura pas mon autorisation ! Et encore moins un espèce de gorille tout moche ! Je suis pas zoophile moi, non mais oh !

-En fait, ajoute Natsu pensif, c'était peut-être un homme que j'ai affronté hier.

-Hein ? Je fais en clignant des yeux.

Comment ça _peut-être_ ?

-Il avait l'air particulièrement en colère quand je lui ai dit que je ne retiendrais pas sous prétexte que c'est une fille.

Il est sérieux là ?

Et toujours aussi galant au passage.

-Attend Natsu… T'as pas pu le prendre pour une fille si c'est un homme !

-Mais il avait l'air d'un parfait travesti !

-Mais même ! Ça se voit un minimum quand même ! Je m'exclame.

-Bah…

-Natsu, tu es désespérant, je réplique exaspérée.

-Ça t'étonne la rousse ? Fait une voix derrière moi que je reconnais de suite.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça… Je grince sans me retourner.

-Luxus ! S'exclame Natsu. Ba…

-Non, tranche-il aussitôt.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé de sortir un peu de ta chambre, sale blond ? Je réplique moqueuse en me tournant vers lui.

Je constate alors qu'il a enfilé un manteau de fourrure.

Comment il fait, il fait presque 30° !

Il me donne chaud…

Ahem, oubliez ce que je viens de dire…

-J'ai la dalle, il me répond.

Ce qui me fait penser que… Moi aussi !

-Je vais partir en mission avec Fried, Bixrow et Ever, on mangera sur place, ajoute-il.

-Quoi !? Tu repars en mission ? Je m'exclame.

-Eh ouais.

-Ça t'arrive de souffler un peu ? Je soupire. Tu es rentré hier d'une autre mission de rang S !

-C'est largement suffisant.

Là-dessus, il me montre un papier que je lis.

-Mission de rang S : Détruire une guilde noire qui s'est installée dans la ville d'Euladis et attaque les habitants. Récompense 5 millions de joyaux. … Ouah !

-Ça te parait faisable ?

-Pour qui ? Toi et ta clique ou moi ?

-Nous tous.

-Hein ?

Il est quand même pas en train de…

-Tu voudrais que je vienne avec vous… ? Je demande décontenancée.

-T'habitais là-bas avant non ? Ça te devrait te motiver.

-Evidemment ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire du mal aux habitants de ma ville ! Je viens avec vous !

Luxus sourit de satisfaction avant d'ajouter :

-Ca marche alors, on part dans quelques minutes.

-J'suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée… Commence Natsu. Elle est là depuis à peine trois semaines, elle n'est pas encore habituée aux missions…

-Ah ouais ? Réplique Luxus. Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui avait entrainé Lucy dans une mission de rang S alors qu'elle était dans la guilde depuis à peine quelques jours.

-C'est… C'est différent ! Proteste Natsu.

-En quoi c'est différent ?

Natsu semble réfléchir, mais apparemment ne trouve aucune justification.

Et c'est normal, il n'y en pas.

-De toute façon, je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Elle a choisi de venir, t'as pas à l'en empêcher.

-Je viens aussi.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité, réplique Luxus.

Voyant que le ton monte et que la tension devient palpable, je tente de rassurer Natsu.

-Ça ira Natsu… Avec Luxus et les autres, y a pas moyen qu'on échoue.

Natsu me regarde longuement, puis fini par hocher la tête.

-OK. Mais je te préviens Luxus…

-Quoi ?

-T'as intérêt de la protéger. Parce que si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose…

Disant ça, il fait craquer ses doigts et le regarde menaçant.

-Tu me le paieras très cher.

Luxus regarde Natsu d'un air indiffèrent, n'ayant pas du tout l'air effrayé par ses menaces.

-T'as intérêt ! Ajoute-il.

C'est la première fois que je vois Natsu avec un visage aussi sérieux… Mais en le voyant si protecteur avec moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir gênée et heureuse à la fois.

En tout cas Luxus n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que Natsu lui donne des ordres, puisqu'il l'attrape par le col et lui crache énervé :

-Pour qui tu te prends au juste !? Tu crois quoi hein !? Que je suis incapable de la protéger aussi bien que toi !? Non mais tu rêves ! T'es même pas capable de me porter un coup quand on se bat ! Alors baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? J'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre d'un gamin comme toi !

-Quoi !? Répète un peu pour voir !

-Arrêtez ! Je m'exclame avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

-T'en mêle pas, m'ordonne Luxus.

-Ne vous battez pas pour ça ! Je supplie. On n'est même pas encore partis !

-Je préfère que les choses soient claires avant que ça soit le cas.

-Ce petit con commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

-Ecarte-toi, May.

-Tu ferais mieux de bouger de là, la rousse.

-Non !

Et c'est ainsi que, malgré mes protestations, les deux mages commencent une bagarre, à laquelle j'assiste impuissante. Natsu se bat avec beaucoup plus de hargne que d'habitude et réussit à toucher Luxus deux fois, mais finalement, ce dernier qui avait largement l'avantage, parvient à le mettre KO. Il se dirige alors vers moi, rageusement et essuie un filet de sang qui coule de sa bouche.

-On a assez perdu de temps avec cet abruti. Allons-y, Fried, Bixrow et Ever nous attendent à l'entrée.

-Mais… Et Natsu ?

-Laisse-le. Wendy le soignera.

Là-dessus, il se dirige vers l'entrée et me fait signe de le suivre. Je lui emboîte le pas, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions près de l'équipe.

-Ah te voilà enfin Luxus ! S'exclame Bixrow en apercevant son coéquipier.

-Tiens May, tu viens aussi ? Me questionne Fried en m'apercevant.

-Ouais, répond Luxus. Comme Euladis est sa ville, je lui ai proposé de venir. Ce sera sa 1ère mission de rang S.

-D'accord, accepte Evergreen. Reste bien près de nous May, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Oui !

Nous sortons finalement de la guilde et marchons quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la gare. Alors que nous nous installons dans le train, mon ventre se met à gargouiller.

-J'en connais une qui a faim, ricane Luxus.

-Trop… Vivement qu'on arrive à Euladis que je puisse manger quelque chose, j'en peux plus…

La dernière fois que j'ai mangé quelque chose, c'était aujourd'hui à 4h du matin (oui parce qu'on a encore fait une fête, à laquelle j'ai obligé Luxus à participer cette fois !) et c'était une chips ! Un peu que j'ai la dalle !

Et une cacahuète aussi. Mais je l'ai avalée de travers. Du coup j'ai dû reboire un autre verre de whisky (mon 4ème) pour la faire passer.

Avant de vous moquez, je vous signale que ce n'était pas ma faute. J'étais là, tranquille devant le buffet, en train de me demander où était Natsu et là, d'un seul coup, un idiot (je crois que c'était Droy) a trébuché ivre mort sur moi, dérangeant ainsi la mastication de cette cacahuète qui est passée au travers de ma gorge, manquant alors de m'étouffer.

Enfin bref, arrêtons de parler de ça. C'est un peu gênant.

Je regarde mes coéquipiers du coin de l'œil, puis me rends compte de quelque chose : j'ai oublié de prendre ma cocculine ! Alors que je fouille mon sac et que je la sors, Luxus me demande.

-C'est quoi ?

-De la cocculine. Pour le mal des transports, je précise. Si je n'en prends pas je suis malade.

Disant cela, je prends un cachet, me l'enfourne dans le bec et le laisse fondre sur ma langue.

-J'en ai donné à Natsu il y a trois semaines quand je l'ai rencontré dans ce même train… J'explique songeuse.

-Et ce truc a fonctionné ? Il continue effaré.

-Ca marche tout le temps, j'annonce plutôt fière. Un remède miracle.

-Je suis quand même étonné que ça ait marché sur ce barge…

-C'est ça cocculine !

Luxus ne rajoute rien d'autre, mais j'ai l'impression de le voir blanchir au fur et à mesure que le train avance. Peut-être que lui aussi a le mal des transports mais qu'il ne veut rien dire et qu'il prend sur lui. Je le savais, il a trop de fierté…

En tout cas, il est plus résistant que Natsu. Lui aurait déjà vomi à sa place.

Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivons à la gare d'Euladis. Nous descendons du train tous les cinq. Mon ventre gargouille plus fort que jamais.

-Si j'entends encore une fois ce bruit, je t'assomme, gronde Luxus.

-J'y peux rien moi !

-Il y a un café restaurant pas loin d'ici, annonce Fried en consultant la carte d'Euladis.

-Je sais où il est, j'ajoute. Mais il n'est pas très bien fréquenté… Il y a beaucoup de gens louches qui trainent par là-bas…

-Parfait alors, renchérit Luxus. On va là-bas. Avec un peu de chance, on réussira à leur soutirer quelques informations sur les membres de la guilde noire.

-Pas bête, ajoute Evergreen.

C'est à contre cœur que je suis mes coéquipiers et que nous nous rendons à ce café-restaurant. Une fois arrivé, Evergreen regrette visiblement d'avoir écouté Luxus. Et je ne peux que la comprendre. C'est un restaurant poisseux, le bâtiment est délabré, la nourriture n'a pas l'air bonne, les serveurs ne sont pas du tout agréables et la moitié des clients nous regardent d'un œil méfiant. Ils doivent se demander qui on est. C'est vrai que le contraste est bizarre, il n'y a que des alcooliques, des clochards et des mafieux. A côté d'eux, nous avons l'air parfaitement normaux. Evergreen ferait presque fille de riche avec sa belle robe verte et ses gants (c'est censé être une tenue de fée, mais bon), tout comme Luxus et son long manteau de fourrure (alors qu'il fait encore plus chaud à Euladis qu'à Magnolia) ou Fried et sa tenue d'aristocrate ou encore Bixrow et ses habits de chevalier.

Il n'y a que moi qui ai l'air vraiment normale ici !?

En tout cas, j'espère que personne ne me connait.

-Je vous jure ! S'exclame Evergreen énervée. Si j'avais su, on serait allé ailleurs ! Je déteste les endroits comme celui-ci ! Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Il n'y a que des crapules ici !

Les clients la foudroient alors du regard. Effrayée, je lui chuchote :

-Ne parle pas si fort… Sinon on va avoir des ennuis…

-Des ennuis !? Tonne-elle. C'est eux qui vont en avoir s'ils nous cherchent ! En tout cas hors de question de parler à l'un d'entre eux ! Dépêchons nous de manger, enfin ce qui est mangeable, et allons-nous en d'ici en vitesse !

-Tais-toi, tais-toi… Je supplie en voyant deux hommes à la carrure effrayante se diriger vers nous.

-Z'avez un problème toutes les deux… ? Nous demande l'un d'eux apparemment énervé.

-N… Non… Je balbutie.

-Vous prendriez bien un verre avec nous… ? Demande l'autre, avec un regard vitreux.

-Sans façon, réplique sèchement Evergreen.

-Allez soyez pas gênées…

-Je veux partir d'ici… Je pense apeurée.

-Si vous nous cherchez, je vais vous transformer en statue de pierre, rétorque Evergreen.

Les deux hommes se regardent longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

-Haha ! T'es trop drôle toi !

-Vous avez pas l'air nettes toutes les deux non plus, ajoute le 2ème avec un sourire en coin.

-Vous allez voir qui est la plus nette ici ! S'exclame Evergreen.

Elle fait un mouvement et s'apprête à enlever ses lunettes, mais je lui retiens le bras.

-Non non ! Je souffle horrifiée. Ne fais pas de magie ici ! On ne doit pas se faire remarquer !

-Lâche-moi May ! S'écrie-elle. Je vais leur montrer un peu !

-Ever, arrête, ordonne Luxus.

Evergreen ne bouge plus, semblant réfléchir, puis finalement, se ravise et lâche ses lunettes.

-Tiens j'avais pas vu le gars juste à côté, remarque l'un des deux hommes.

Sa vue ne doit pas être très développée alors, il l'a dit lui-même, il est juste à côté…

-Ce que t'es bête ! Y en a deux autres ! Ils sont cinq au total !

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était deux poteaux…

Sans commentaire…

-T'es grave toi ! Ricane l'autre.

-Ces deux-là me tapent sur les nerfs, soupire Evergreen.

-Je m'occupe d'eux, annonce Luxus en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Il s'avance vers eux, menaçant et demande :

-Vous connaissez une guilde noire qui s'est installée dans cette ville il y a quelques temps ?

-Si on la connait ? S'exclame le plus grand. Evidemment ! On en fait partie, figurez-vous !

Et pour le prouver, il soulève son T-shirt dévoilant un tatouage en forme d'araignée sur son ventre.

-Eh ouais ! On est des mages de Scary Spider !

-Vous allez regretter de vous être frottés à nous !

-Quels idiots, je soupire. Ils auraient pu être un peu plus discrets…

-Maintenant c'est sûr, Luxus ne va pas les laisser partir comme ça ! Ajoute Evergreen ravie.

-Ca tombe très bien, lance alors celui-ci. Si vous voulez repartir d'ici en seul morceau, dites-nous où se trouve cette guilde, et quels sont les pouvoirs des membres les plus puissants.

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

-C'est évident non ? On va la détruire.

-Et vous croyez peut-être qu'on va vous laisser faire !? Hurle le 2ème en fonçant vers nous.

Luxus reste là, les bras croisés et attend. Le membre de Scary Spider veut lui asséner un coup de poing, mais Luxus lui attrape le poignet au dernier moment et l'envoie valser contre le mur, sur lequel il s'écrase. Il se relève péniblement et avance vers lui en titubant (il était sûrement déjà sous l'effet de l'alcool). Il n'a pas le temps de lui porter un autre coup, que Luxus le tient fermement. Son corps se recouvre alors de foudre qui se répand dans le corps du mage noir. Ce dernier pousse alors un hurlement et tombe sur le sol à moitié mort.

-Aniki ! Hurle le 1er.

-Je te conseille de parler si tu ne veux pas finir comme lui, réplique Luxus en se tournant vers lui.

Cette fois c'est sûr, tous les clients nous regardent. Certains se sont échappés mais ceux qui restent ont les yeux rivés sur nous.

-D'accord d'accord, je vais parler… Gémit le membre de Scary Spider. Notre guilde est située sur la plaine à l'ouest de la ville.

-May, tu vois où c'est ? Me demande Luxus.

Je suis ravie de constater qu'il ne m'appelle plus « la rousse ».

-Oui, je réponds. C'est une grande plaine à deux heures de marche d'ici. Il y a peu d'habitations, c'est un endroit un peu reculé. Ils se sont sûrement installés là pour se cacher. On les trouvera facilement.

-Je vois. Continue, toi, ajoute-il à l'adresse du mage.

-Notre chef s'appelle Bacto. Il utilise la magie du vent. Il n'y a pas de membres particulièrement puissants, hormis Yuki et Yoroi qui font partis de sa garde personnelle. Yuki utilise la magie de l'ombre et Yoroi la magie de l'eau. C'est tout, ce que vous vouliez savoir non ?

-Oui. Casse-toi, maintenant, ordonne Luxus. T'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Le mage avance vers nous, prend son coéquipier et au moment de partir, il se tourne vers moi et me demande :

-Tu habitais ici avant n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne serais pas May MacGarden ?

-Exact… Je réponds surprise.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire des plus mauvais.

-Alors laisse-moi te dire une chose, ma jolie. C'est ton père qui a fait cette demande de mission. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Mon père… Pourquoi… ?

-Parce qu'on a enlevé ta mère !

Je me fige sur place incapable d'y croire.

-Non… C'est pas possible…

-Et si ! On l'a enlevé il y a une semaine après avoir été certains que tu ne reviendrais plus ! Comme t'es une mage, on voulait pas prendre le risque de te combattre !

-Pourquoi !? Je hurle les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi vous l'avez enlevé !? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !?

-Qui sait… Ce sont les ordres du maitre… Peut-être qu'elle est encore en vie… Ou peut-être pas…

Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche horrifiée. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils l'ont tué !?

-Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher si vous voulez avoir une chance de la sauver… Parce qu'après avoir passé une semaine chez nous, elle doit être dans un sale état… Murmure le membre de Scary Spider avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

Je m'écroule au sol, incapable de tenir sur mes jambes et fonds en larmes.

-Tout est de ma faute… Je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça… Sans ça, ma mère ne se serait jamais fait enlever… Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça… ? Que lui ont-ils fait… ?

Je continue de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je lève les yeux vers Luxus qui me regarde d'un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On va la sauver.

Sur ces paroles, il me tend une main que je saisis et m'aide à me relever.

-Mais… Et si elle est déjà morte !? Je continue de crier.

-Ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de l'enlever dans ce cas. Ils doivent la retenir dans leur guilde.

-Tu crois… ?

-J'en suis sûr. Et je te promets qu'on la sauvera.

Disant ça, il m'attire contre lui, me faisant ainsi rougir violemment. Mon cœur s'accélère subitement et ces foutues décharges électriques parcourent à présent tout mon corps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !? Je vais finir par avoir une crise une crise cardiaque moi ! Visiblement, il n'a pas trop l'air de le savoir non plus, car il tente de me rassurer d'une voix hésitante :

-Ne… Calme-toi… Pleure plus, d'accord… ?

Tremblante, je me réfugie un peu plus contre lui et cale ma tête contre son torse. Ces petites décharges ne sont pas si désagréables que ça finalement. Je me sens si bien… C'est tellement agréable cette impression de sécurité que j'ai, j'ai la sensation que rien ne peux m'arriver à présent…

-O… Oui… Merci… Je murmure en versant une larme.

* * *

**Ooohh c'est pas mignon ça ? :D je finis ce chapitre tendrement en espérant qu'il vous ait plu et vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6 : J'ai confiance en toi

**Salut salut ! Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre 6 ^^**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont entre-temps mis en favori et en follower et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, d'ailleurs je vais m'empresser d'y répondre ^^**

**Je ne commente rien cette fois ci, vous aurez tous les détails à la fin du chapitre ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Diamly : Tu recommences les pavés toi :D  
Je voulais pas te copier c'est pour ça XD mais j'avoue que ton disclaimer m'a bien fait rire ! Et oui bientôt May appartiendra à *biiiip* c'est comme ça :D  
Je voulais caser un petit sous-entendu tu vois ;) mais c'est vrai que des fois avec son manteau baahh... X_x  
T'as pas tord, alors j'ai modifié ^^  
Un comportement de chien Natsu ? Maintenant que tu le dis c'est pas faux ! J'y avais même pas pensé, mais c'est vrai qu'il est aussi adorable qu'un toutou ^^ Minuit mais en entendant t'as poussé la réflexion assez loin !  
Ouah ! Alors là par contre je sais pas où t'as été cherché ça mais tu l'as bien trouvé XD  
J'en ai aucune idée ! Peut-être oui ! Je sais jamais pour les adjectifs attributs ou je sais pas quoi XD et pour lourdeur il me semble oui  
Oui, si May est électrocutée c'est un peu à cause de ses pouvoirs, mais il ne doit pas y avoir que ça... D'ailleurs, c'est un peu normal s'il lui fait de l'effet, il est du genre pas mal ;)  
Bon sang, sur le coup j'ai rien compris à ta phrase O.O XD mais oui, soit c'est piège et tu tombes dedans soit tu CROIS que c'est un piège alors que non et tu tombes toi même dans un faux piège ! Bref... On est toutes les deux embrouillées XD  
Ne t'en fais pas j'ai tout prévu pour ça, ils ont enlevé sa mère pour une bonne raison, cette fic va rester cohérente du début jusqu'à la fin... Et je m'y engage personnellement ;)  
Oui, là pour le coup, tu m'as fait (ou faite... Je sais paaas ! XD) une big review ! Merci ;)**

**Alixou141201 : Luxus ? Peut-être... Etant donné qu'ils sont partis en mission ensemble, ils vont sûrement se rapprocher, mais qui te dit que je vais pas faire pareil avec Natsu plus tard ? XD  
Merci merci *-* oui, c'est vrai que les décharges sont un petit plus parce qu'elle ne ressent pas ce genre de choses avec Natsu, mais comme l'a dit Diamly c'est très certainement lié à son pouvoir... Et peut-être autre chose ;)  
Et oui, fallait que sa arrive, snif, May grandit vite... :')  
Oui, elle est assez choquée elle qui est assez proche de ses parents, mais ils vont allez la sauver va ! (en espérant qu'il soit pas trop tard)  
Merci et merci d'avoir commenté ;)**

**Ri-chan : Merci merci, en espérant que les gens t'écoute XD  
Par rapport à Natsu hein ? Ah ouais c'est vrai que tu l'adores XD  
Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Amandine Valentine : Merci :D  
Et pourtant si... Oui mais toute guilde véreuse qu'elle soit, elle est forcément dirigé par une guilde plus puissante qu'elle. Et oui je parle de l'alliance Baram ! Alors, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart ou Tartaros ? :P  
Et oui, faut bien que je fasse ce genre de choses de temps en temps ;)  
Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Voilà, maintenant place au chapitre !**

**Disclaimer (allez, clin d'oeil à Diamly XD) : Seule May est à moi... Pour l'instant.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : J'ai confiance en toi

Finalement au bout de quelques secondes, je me sépare de Luxus et essuie mes larmes.

-Je suis prête. On peut y aller quand vous voulez.

-Minute. Pas question d'y aller comme ça, réplique Luxus. Parce que je sais pas toi, mais je préfère largement combattre le ventre plein.

-J'ai pas le temps de manger ! Je proteste. Ma mère est en danger, je dois aller la sauver !

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à vaincre Scary Spider dans ton état. Tu es trop faible.

Je baisse les yeux. Il a raison, j'ai tellement faim que je ne me sens pas d'attaque à combattre qui que ce soit.

-Moi je vote pour qu'on aille manger ailleurs que dans ce sale restaurant, maintenant qu'on a les infos qu'on voulait, lance Evergreen qui n'en démord pas. Qui est avec moi ?

-Moi, répondent aussitôt Fried et Bixrow.

-Pareil… Je fais en soupirant.

-Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'aller voir ton père, May, affirme Luxus.

-Tu as raison. Il ne doit vraiment pas aller bien. On mangera chez moi et on en profitera pour lui demander des explications.

Nous nous mettons donc en route pour aller chez moi et après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons enfin. Je toque à la porte et entends une voix apeurée répondre aussitôt :

-Qu… Qui est là !?

-Fairy Tail, répond Fried avec calme. N'ayez crainte, nous sommes là pour vous aider.

La porte s'ouvre lentement et un homme mince et de petite taille avec de courts cheveux bleus sort avec hésitation. Cet homme n'est autre que mon père.

-Papa…

-May !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? S'exclame-il en me voyant.

-Je suis venue avec la guilde. On va sauver maman tous ensemble.

-Mais enfin tu n'y penses pas ! Cette mission est trop compliquée pour toi ! Scary Spider sont trop forts et trop nombreux. Tu ne peux pas…

-Nous y arriverons. Tous ensemble, j'affirme sûre de moi.

Mon père reste silencieux, regarde les autres puis soupire.

-Entrez donc... Je vais te faire ton plat préféré May, des petits pois à l'ancienne. Tu as l'air affamée.

(NDA : c'est bon les petits pois *w* XD)

-M… Merci… Je balbutie en rougissant. Dis je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-D'où tu sors 5 millions de joyaux d'un coup ?

-Je ne les ai pas, il avoue en nous faisant rentrer. Je comptais les emprunter à la banque une fois que la mission serait terminée. Quite à travailler toute ma vie pour les rembourser… Ma femme est plus précieuse pour moi que tout l'or du monde…

-Elle l'est aussi pour moi… Je te jure que nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour la sauver…

-Merci beaucoup… Fairy Tail… Murmure mon père au bord des larmes.

Après cela, il se rend dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

-Ton père me fait de la peine, me chuchote Evergreen.

-Moi aussi… Il est complètement désespéré…

-J'espère que ça va aller pour lui, ajoute Fried.

Mon père nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, nous annonçant que les petits pois sont prêts. Je me jette sur l'assiette et mange avec appétit. Nous parlons de maman, de moi et de la guilde. En apprenant que c'était Luxus qui m'avait invité à venir, mon père lui jette un regard courroucé.

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle n'est là que depuis trois semaines ? Et que c'est sa première mission de rang S ? C'est extrêmement dangereux ! Elle n'a pas encore assez d'expérience !

-Papa, je soupire, je te dis que ça va aller. Certes c'est ma première mission de rang S, mais je ne suis pas seule et je peux me battre. Et puis, il faut bien que j'en fasse une un jour.

-Je préférerais que vous quatre y allez sans elle, réplique-il.

-Pas question ! Je m'exclame. Maman est en danger, et peut-être toute la ville entière si on ne fait rien ! On doit les arrêter et je dois y aller !

Je finis mon assiette en vitesse et me lève d'un bond.

-Attend ! M'implore mon père. Tu… Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça… Viens, je dois te donner quelque chose. Ça te sera sûrement utile…

Il monte les escaliers et me fait signe de le suivre. Je m'exécute donc et le suis jusque dans ma chambre, où il est déjà en train de farfouiller dans mon armoire.

-Où est-ce que je l'ai mis… ? Marmonne-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Un objet magique que j'ai trouvé l'autre jour… Mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus…

-Tu l'as peut être rangé ailleurs…

-Sûrement. S'il n'est pas dans ta chambre, il doit être dans la mienne. Attends-moi là, je vais le chercher.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et regarde mon père partir. Il sort de ma chambre et ferme la porte d'un coup. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que j'entends un cliquetis. Je me lève en sursaut de mon lit et cours le cœur battant vers la porte que j'essaie d'ouvrir… Sans succès. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, mon père m'a enfermé à clé.

-Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !? Ouvre cette porte ! Je hurle.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais il en est hors de question, me répond-il d'une voix désolée. J'ai peut-être déjà perdu ma femme, je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre ma fille.

-Non ! Non ! Ouvre-moi ! Je crie en tambourinant. Maman est en vie et je vais aller la sauver !

-Si elle est vraiment en vie, alors laisse ces mages se charger de la ramener…

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Ils vont croire que je suis lâche ! Que je me suis dégonflée au dernier moment ! Que je ne suis même pas capable de trouver le courage de sauver ma mère ! Je dois y aller ! Je dois y aller ! Je ne peux pas la laisser !

-Reste ici pour le moment… Murmure mon père.

Je l'entends s'en aller lentement.

-REVIENS ! Je hurle de toutes mes forces.

Pas de réponse. Je continue de tambouriner à la porte pendant quelques secondes en criant, puis m'effondre sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non… Papa reviens… Ouvre-moi… Tout le monde, ne me laissez pas ici… Je vous jure que je ne vous ai pas abandonné… Je veux vous aider…

Je pose mes mains sur la porte et continue de pleurer. Je tremble à présent comme jamais et suffoque. J'ai oublié de le préciser, mais je suis claustrophobe. C'est pour ça que je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon père m'enfermerait, même pour me protéger, alors qu'il est au courant que je peux faire des crises d'angoisses si je suis coincée quelque part. Rien ne me terrifie plus que de me retrouver enfermée, seule, et d'avoir l'impression d'être coincée ici pour toujours.

-Luxus… Libère-moi, je t'en prie… J'implore avant de m'effondrer totalement.

PDV Luxus :

Le père de May (j'ai oublié son nom) revient quelques instants plus tard. Par contre, chose bizarre, sa fille n'est pas avec lui.

-Où est May ? Je demande alors qu'il retourne s'asseoir.

-Elle ne vient pas, il répond durement. Nous avons un peu parlé et fort heureusement, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire ce genre de mission.

-Où est-elle ? Je répète un peu plus fort.

-Dans sa chambre… A vrai dire elle… Elle a un peu honte de venir vous voir, alors elle m'a demandé de vous souhaiter bonne chance.

-May… Ne vient pas ? Demande Bixrow effaré.

-C'est pas possible ! S'exclame Ever. Elle voulait à tout prix sauver sa mère ! Elle n'a pas pu changer d'avis comme ça !

-Bien que je ne la connais pas beaucoup, cela me semble bizarre… Ajoute Fried.

-Je vous assure que c'est vrai, répond son père. Vous devrez y aller sans elle.

-Mais…

-Vous avez entendu ? Je réplique. May ne veux pas venir. On partira sans elle, point à la ligne.

-Mais Luxus… Commence Ever.

-Il faut aller la chercher et la faire changer d'avis ! Ajoute Bixrow.

-Non. Allons-y. On n'a pas besoin d'une dégonflée dans notre équipe, je fais sèchement.

-Faisons ce que Luxus dit… Soupire Fried.

-D'accord…

-Au revoir monsieur, je fais au père de May.

-Au revoir mages de Fairy Tail. Sauvez ma femme, je vous en prie. Sauvez sa mère, May est complètement effondrée…

-Ouais… On la ramènera, dites à… _Votre fille_ de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Luxus, t'es dur… Murmure Ever.

-Elle n'avait qu'à pas se défiler.

Là-dessus, je me lève, suivi de mon équipe et nous sortons de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Luxus… ? Demande Ever.

-Partez devant. Trouvez la guilde dans la plaine à l'ouest de la ville, comme May nous l'a indiqué.

-Mais… Et toi ?

-Je vous rejoins plus tard. Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Les Raijinshuu se jettent un regard interrogateur avant de hocher la tête et de partir. Une fois seul, je me transforme en foudre et rerentre discrètement par la serrure, qui par chance est une serrure ancienne, donc relativement grande pour que je puisse y pénétrer. Personne n'est présent au salon, j'en profite donc pour monter à l'étage, toujours sous la forme d'éclair. Je ne tarde pas à trouver la chambre de May, puisqu'il y a une affiche sur sa porte désignant « Chambre de May ». Je pénètre donc prudemment par la serrure comme précédemment, au cas où son père serait avec elle, avant de redevenir moi-même, voyant qu'il n'est pas là. Je ne tarde pas à trouver l'objet de ma quête, mais me fige de stupeur en la voyant. May est là, recroquevillée près de la porte, tremblante, la respiration saccadée. Je m'approche d'elle avant de remarquer qu'elle est également en train de pleurer. Je savais que quelque chose clochait, mais si je m'étais attendu à la trouver dans un état pareil…

-May… Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… ?

Elle lève brusquement la tête vers moi et écarquille les yeux en me voyant.

-C'est… C'est toi Luxus… ?

-Oui.

-Aide-moi… Je t'en prie…

Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Je suis là… Je la rassure. Calme-toi.

-Fais-moi… Sortir d'ici…

A ce moment-là, je comprends enfin pourquoi elle est dans cet état.

-C'est ton père qui t'a enfermée pour t'empêcher de venir avec nous?

-Oui… Il ne voulait pas… Que je parte…

-Tu as une idée d'où il a pu mettre les clés de ta chambre ?

Elle ne répond pas de suite et son corps est secoué de sanglots.

-Calme-toi… Ça va aller d'accord… ?

May hoche la tête, tremblante, avant de me répondre.

-Il doit les avoir laissées… Sur la table du salon a… Avec les autres…

-Compris. Je les prends toutes et dans cinq minutes je te fais sortir.

Je m'apprête à ressortir de la chambre, mais à peine je me lève que je la sens m'agripper le bras.

-Ne… Ne me laisse pas seule…

-May, lâche-moi, je reviens tout de suite, je réplique légèrement agacé.

-Non ! J'ai vraiment peur ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ! Crie-elle.

C'est à ce moment que je comprends enfin pourquoi elle est dans un tel état de détresse.

Merde ! Je suis censé faire quoi moi !? Comment on rassure une claustrophobe !?

Pour tenter de la calmer un peu, je la garde contre moi en lui répétant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout va bien. A mon grand soulagement, au bout d'une minute, elle semble être quelque peu apaisée. Les battements de son cœur se calment, sa respiration est plus régulière, et elle essuie ses larmes furtivement. Je la lâche donc, et m'éloigne un peu d'elle.

-Ça va maintenant ? Tu vas mieux ?

Elle hoche la tête en m'adressant un faible sourire, avant d'ajouter :

-Comment as-tu su… ?

-Comment j'ai su quoi ? Que tu ne t'étais pas défilée ou que tu étais claustrophobe ?

Elle semble hésiter un instant avant de répondre :

-Les deux.

-Mon instinct, sans doute, je fais simplement.

-Oh… Je vois…

-Attends-moi là, je vais chercher les clés de ta chambre.

-D'accord…

Je me transforme de nouveau en foudre et retourne au salon. Personne en vue, je redeviens alors moi-même, m'empare des clés qui se trouvent sur la table et remonte. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de May, j'essaie les clés une à une jusqu'à trouver la bonne. La porte s'ouvre alors, et je me glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte, mais pas à clé. En me voyant, May me sourit à nouveau et je peux lire du soulagement sur son visage.

-Désolée… Murmure-elle cependant. Si j'avais un peu plus intelligente et moins trouillarde, j'aurais déjà crocheté la serrure avec une de mes armes et je vous aurais rejoints…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire dans cet état.

-C'est pour ça que je dis que je suis une trouillarde… Je suis trop faible…

-Non, tu as tort. Tu n'es pas faible May. On a tous des failles.

-Des failles… ? Comme si toi tu en avais… Rouspète-elle.

-Je ne suis pas invincible, tu sais ?

Dire que l'année dernière, c'est ce que je croyais… Ce que je pouvais être con à cette époque…

-Peut-être… Mais je suis contente que tu sois là…

-Evidemment. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans toi, je réplique.

J'ai trouvé ça bizarre que son père l'emmène avec lui comme ça et je me suis vraiment dit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il est revenu seul. Je n'ai pas cru un mot de son histoire. Pourtant, il sait bien mentir… Mais je savais que May ne renoncerait jamais à l'idée de sauver sa mère, je ne la connais pas encore beaucoup, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont elle ne manque pas, c'est de courage, aucun doute possible.

-Pourquoi ton père t'a enfermé ? Je crache.

-Il ne voulait pas que je mette ma vie en danger… Il voulait seulement me protéger… Elle répond tristement. Il n'a pas encore suffisamment confiance en moi pour comprendre que moi aussi maintenant, je peux me battre au péril de ma vie…

Elle se fout de moi ? Aller jusqu'à enfermer sa propre fille pour l'empêcher de partir, sachant qu'elle peut se mettre dans des états d'angoisse pareils… Je serre le poing de toutes mes forces. Il appelle ça la protéger !? C'est lui qui aurait pu la tuer oui !

-Quel enfoiré… Je grince sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

May fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard indigné.

-Ecoute, je comprends que vous ayez besoin de moi pour cette mission ! Mais ne vas pas jusqu'à insulter mon père parce qu'il m'a empêché de partir !

-Il t'a empêché de partir au risque de te retrouver morte d'une crise d'angoisse par sa faute !? C'est pour ça que tu le défends !?

Elle écarquille alors les yeux de surprise.

-Quoi… C'est pour ça que tu es en colère alors… ?

-Que tu viennes avec nous ou non, que tu ais peur de mourir, tout ça m'est complètement égal. Je ne vais pas te blâmer. Je tiens à ce que tu viennes parce que toi tu le veux. Tu veux sauver ta mère et ta ville, c'est compréhensible et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu te chercher. Ne vas pas croire que contrairement à ton père, je me moque totalement de ce qui peux t'arriver et que la priorité est de mener la mission à bien, peu importe les pertes. La priorité, c'est toi May. C'est nous tous. Et je ne pourrais pas me sentir fier si la mission est réussie mais si l'un de vous est mort.

-Luxus… Murmure-elle.

-Alors je veux qu'on parte ensemble. Mais jure-moi que tu ne prendras pas de risque inconsidéré. Et jure-moi que tu n'as pas peur aussi…

-Je n'ai pas peur, Luxus, affirme-elle. Parce que tu vois… Je sais que je ne risque rien tant que tu es avec moi.

-Tu… Le penses vraiment ? Je demande étonné de sa réponse.

-Oui. Je n'ai absolument pas peur quand tu es là. Tu es aussi convaincant dans tes actes que dans tes paroles. Je me sens beaucoup plus en sécurité avec toi que chez moi, enfermée dans cette chambre ou même dans la guilde avec tous les autres. C'est bizarre mais… Avec toi j'ai la sensation que rien ne peut m'arriver…

Ses paroles me vont droit au cœur et j'hésite même à la reprendre dans mes bras pour lui prouver qu'elle peut compter sur moi. Mais je me retiens, ça ferait quand même quatre fois.

-Je ne trahirais pas ta confiance, je lui réponds simplement. Je te promets de te protéger.

-Merci…

-Allez viens maintenant, j'ajoute. Avant que ton père ne s'aperçoive que je suis rentré chez lui par effraction.

-Oui. Allons-nous en en espérant ne pas le croiser. Je ne veux pas le voir.

May et moi sortons de la maison avant de nous diriger vers la plaine à l'ouest de la ville. Alors que nous courrons pour rattraper les autres, May commence à regretter ses actes.

-Mon père va faire une attaque en s'apercevant que je suis partie en douce, soupire-elle.

-Laisse-le s'inquiéter, je réplique. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

-Je ne sais pas… Il a quand même fait ça pour m'empêcher d'affronter une guilde noire… J'aurais peut-être dû le prévenir.

-Pour quoi faire ? Il comprendra de suite où tu es partie en voyant ta chambre vide et la porte ouverte.

-Mais il va sûrement s'inquiéter !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé si tu étais allée le voir ? Tu penses que tu l'aurais convaincu ?

-Non… Tu as raison, je ne suis pas aussi persuasive que toi…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire moqueusement.

-Quand on dirige une équipe, il faut savoir être éloquent et charismatique !

-Toi charismatique !? S'exclame-elle en riant à son tour. Haha, n'exagère pas, frimeur !

-Pardon !? Moi un frimeur !?

-Oui, t'en est un !

Et c'est vrai que… Elle n'a pas tort. Sur ce point, j'ai encore quelques progrès à faire.

N'empêche que je suis quand même sûr qu'elle me trouve charismatique.

Fin PDV Luxus.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre !**

**On sent bien un rapprochement entre Luxus et May cette fois ci ! Au début, je comptais repasser au PDV de May dès qu'elle aurait repris ses esprits, mais je me suis dit que le PDV de Luxus serait trop court et que c'était tout aussi intéressant de le continuer jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.**

**Ensuite, j'ai eu l'idée que May soit claustrophobe en regardant la fiche de personnage de Reby (dans je ne sais plus quel tome) et en me rendant compte qu'elle détestait les endroits sombres. Donc, elle est en quelque sorte claustrophobe. Alors, je me suis dit que May pouvait l'être aussi comme ça sœur, et c'est là que m'est venue l'idée de la scène de la chambre (on va l'appeler comme ça XD) qui a quand même eu son importance dans ce chapitre.**

**Et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Scary Spider a enlevé la mère de May (et Reby même si elle est pas là) ! Peut être le découvrirez-vous quand May et Luxus arriverons à la guilde noire... Moi en tout cas, je sais pourquoi ils ont fait ça, rassurez-vous j'ai bien réfléchi à la question, ça ne sera pas un mystère non-résolu, juste pour que May veuille à tout prix faire la mission jusqu'au bout, non non ^^**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour peut-être éclaircir ce mystère !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Travail d'équipe

**Bonjour bonjour ! Après une semaine d'attente, le chapitre 7 sort aujourd'hui avec l'apparition de quelques OCs, étant donné que j'ai moi-même inventé la guilde et leurs membres !**

**Le combat contre Scary Spider va débuter, voyons comment il va se dérouler pour notre petite équipe x)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ton poussin : Rien qu'en voyant ton pseudo j'avais deviné XD  
A ce point là ? C'est vrai qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses, mais je suis contente x)  
Tu crois ça ? Et bien ça reste à être confirmé mais peut-être as-tu raison :P  
La scène de la chambre était vraiment la scène clé de ce chapitre oui ! C'est vrai que Luxus a été gentil avec elle, mais en même temps c'est normal, c'est sa coéquipière ;)  
Bien sûr qu'il abuse un peu, mais faut le comprendre, il a peur pour sa fille...  
Normal, Natsu est resté à la guilde XD mais peut-être le reverrons-nous un moment... (et aujourd'hui à toi !)  
Voilà la suite et merci d'avoir commenté ;)**

**Diamly : Héhé, Luxus peut-être adorable quand il veut ;) le voleur ? Le gars qui a lâché les infos ? Il est pas important, t'as qu'à l'appeler Yoda, oui comme dans Star Wars XD A moins que tu parles de celui qui a kidnappé la mère de May ? Considère que c'est Bacto, tout simplement x)  
Pas faux ! Mais quoi comme méthodes ? ... CE genre de méthodes !? Oui bah c'est pas mieux ! XD  
Il fait un peu plus de 3000 mots, ce que j'essaie de faire d'habitude... C'est les autres qui sont trop longs en fait !  
Bah, en trois semaines, il s'en passe des choses ! C'est une amie proche maintenant, et aussi sa coéquipière, normal qu'il réagisse comme ça x) oh et peut-être qu'elle deviendra plus, plus tard... (jedisriendutout !)  
Pas grave, merci d'avoir commenté ;)**

**Yu-chan : Tiens tu vas arriver toi XD  
Magnifique voix... Bof bof hein, il chante un peu bizarrement XD (en même temps Whitney Houston c'est un peu impossible à chanter) je suis plus intéressante que lui c'est ça ? :D moi aussi je suis contente x)  
Bien sûr que Natsu tient à May, c'est en quelque sorte sa meilleure amie (comment j'me l'approprie XD). Ah bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux, face à Luxus il peuvent rien faire à part se soumettre *w* XD bah... Ouais il a dû faire ça !  
On est samedi ! :D merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Voilà, vous pouvez lire.  
**

**Disclaimer : May est à moi, mais aussi à *biiip* (non je ne cafterai pas è.é).**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Travail d'équipe

Après avoir couru une bonne heure, Luxus et moi arrivons enfin devant la guilde Scary Spider. Elle n'avait pas été très difficile à trouver, nous l'avons aperçu 200 mètres avant d'être arrivés. A vrai dire, on ne voyait qu'elle. Le bâtiment est immense, et presque entièrement noir, seul le toit est rouge vif, ce qui contraste avec l'herbe verte de la plaine. Le rouge est cependant quelque peu nuancé car des dizaines de toiles d'araignées logent sur le toit, rendant l'endroit encore plus effrayant et repoussant, bien que la guilde ressemble plus ou moins à l'idée que je m'en faisais.

-On y est enfin… Je murmure.

-Ouais. Y a du bruit à l'intérieur. Les autres doivent sûrement se battre.

-Allons leur prêter main forte !

A ce moment-là, je remarque une sorte de barrière autour de la guilde avec des inscriptions que je ne connais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande curieuse.

-Des runes. C'est Fried qui les a mises en place, me répond Luxus.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

-Attends voir… Seuls les membres de Fairy Tail et leur famille sont autorisés à pénétrer dans cet endroit et à en sortir, déchiffre-il.

-Je vois… C'est bien pensé de sa part.

-Hum. Scary Spider est pris au piège à présent.

-Et aucun civil ne pourra pénétrer ici, j'ajoute. Par contre, si ma mère réussit à sortir, sa vie ne sera plus du tout en danger.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Disant cela, il s'avance, franchit et les runes et ouvre la porte. Je le suis et nous entrons dans la guilde.

Je me fige sur place, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que je vois. Devant moi, tous les membres de la guilde noire sont soit évanouis, soit changés en statut de pierre, et j'ai à peine le temps de voir Fried mettre le dernier à terre.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclame Bixrow. Vous arrivez juste à la fin du combat !

-Contente de te revoir May, me sourit Evergreen. Alors, c'est ton père qui t'as empêché de partir ?

-En… En quelque sorte oui…

-Il l'a enfermé à clé dans sa chambre, explique Luxus. Je l'ai libéré.

-Je me doutais que ce serait quelque chose dans ce genre-là, soupira Fried.

-Vous saviez… Que je ne m'étais pas défilée ? J'ajoute surprise.

-Evidemment ! On te fait confiance ! Réplique Bixrow. Et puis, tu n'es pas assez lâche pour abandonner ta mère et te reposer sur nous.

Je me sens touchée. Alors qu'ils me connaissent depuis à peine trois semaines, ils ont déjà tous confiance en moi…

-Merci… Je murmure. C'est génial de faire équipe avec vous tous…

-Allons May, tu vas pas être émue pour si peu ! Se moque Evergreen.

-Plus important, coupe Fried. Nous avons battu les membres de la guilde, mais il reste encore le maitre, Bacto et ses deux bras droits Yoroi et Yuki. Nous n'avons trouvé aucuns mages correspondants à leur description. Personne ici ne contrôle l'eau, l'ombre et le vent.

-Où sont-ils ? Demande Luxus.

-Très certainement à l'étage, ajoute Fried.

-Méfions-nous… Je chuchote. Les pouvoirs qu'ils ont sont malsains, ils pourraient nous attaquer par surprise, sans qu'on ne remarque absolument rien…

Disant cela, je jette un œil au sol avant de remarquer avec horreur que nos ombres grandissent et sont sur le point de se toucher.

-Attention à vos ombres ! Je hurle. Sautez !

Avec des réflexes impressionnants, nous parvenons à éviter le pire. Je ne sais pas quels sont les effets de ce pouvoir, mais je ne serais pas surprise si cette Yuki pouvait contrôler nos mouvements et nous faire battre entre nous.

-Oh… Tu as remarqué alors ? Dommage, j'ai failli vous avoir, prononce une voix féminine provenant de l'étage.

-Ces mages vont être plus difficiles à tuer que prévu, ajoute une autre voix, masculine cette fois. Ils ont battus à trois à peine, toute la guilde.

-Et voilà que deux autres se ramènent… Soupire la fille. Pas le choix Yoroi, va falloir se battre

-T'as pas tort Yuki. On va quand même pas laisser maitre Bacto se battre contre des avortons. On va se débarrasser d'eux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend si confiants !? S'exclame Bixrow.

Piquée de curiosité, je décide de relâcher mon attention sur le sol et sur nos ombres, pour mieux voir à quoi ressemblent ces deux-là.

Yuki est une belle jeune fille d'environ 18 ans de taille moyenne et assez mince, habillée style gothic lolita. Elle a un visage sérieux, presque fermé et ne laisse paraitre aucune émotion. Ses cheveux noirs de jais sont attachés en deux couettes hautes et laissent retomber quelques mèches sur le devant qui sont accompagnées d'une frange droite. Ses yeux sont rouges et en croisant son regard, je me sens comme paralysée. Sans rien laisser paraitre, elle dégage tellement de choses, que je me sens perdue rien qu'en la regardant. Son pouvoir de l'ombre lui correspond bien en tout cas.

Yoroi, par contre est un peu son opposé. La trentaine, châtain aux yeux noirs, il a un air de bourrin et un sourire idiot gravé sur la gueule. Il est immense et très costaud. L'impression qu'il dégage est celle d'être un parfait idiot qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir (un peu à la manière de Natsu, sauf qu'il est plus malin). Je ne serais pas surprise si je le voyais balancer un tsunami dans notre direction. Cependant, je reste méfiante. Sous son air de brute, c'est peut-être un fin stratège ou quelqu'un de très puissant.

En un instant, nos ennemis se retrouvent en face de nous. Nous faisons tous un bond en arrière, sauf Luxus qui les regarde, nullement impressionné.

-Où est votre maitre ? Demande-il.

-Maitre Bacto n'a pas besoin de se montrer pour si peu, réplique Yoroi railleur.

-Si peu ? Ajoute Luxus en haussant un sourcil. Pourtant on a quand même battu toute votre guilde sans la moindre difficulté.

-ILS ont battu la guilde sans difficulté, corrige le colosse en désignant les Raijinshuu. Toi et la rousse, vous n'avez encore rien fait.

Mais c'est que ça commence à me gonfler que tout le monde m'appelle comme ça !

Luxus affiche un sourire inquiétant avant de répondre :

-Et encore heureux pour vous. Je suis bien pire.

Yoroi éclate de rire.

-Pire !? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'attaque pas, que je vois ce que tu as dans le ventre !?

-Arrête de te la péter Yoroi, réplique Yuki. Tu risques de te prendre une branlée.

-Ah ouais !? C'est c'qu'on va voir !

-Je n'ai que faire de vous, tranche Luxus. Dites-moi où est votre maitre.

-Tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps pour obtenir le privilège d'affronter maitre Bacto ! Hurle Yoroi avant de créer une immense vague d'eau.

-Esquivez, ordonne simplement Luxus avant de se transformer en éclair.

Il ne nous faut pas plus de deux secondes pour sauter et nous accrocher en haut des poutres qui soutiennent la guilde. La vague n'avait pas l'air cependant très puissante, nous aurions pu nous en sortir presque sans aucun dommage.

Luxus quant à lui, réapparait juste derrière Yoroi avant de lui envoyer une boule chargée d'électricité. Yoroi s'effondre à terre, le corps secoué à causes des décharges électriques. Luxus se tourne alors vers Yuki.

-Votre maitre. Où est-il ? Redemande-il en articulant le plus possible.

Yuki le fixe, le regard dépourvu d'émotions avant de lâcher un soupir.

-Tu es vraiment un boulet, Yoroi… Je t'avais prévenu pourtant que tu allais te prendre une branlée si tu ne faisais pas attention.

-Ne me fais pas répéter.

-Ne crois pas que parce que tu as battu Yoroi tu mérites d'affronter maitre Bacto, réplique-elle. Ce gars-là réfléchit avec ses muscles, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un exploit de le battre.

-Mais avec toi, il est censé être le plus fort de la guilde, après le maitre ! Je m'exclame.

-Avec moi ? Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que lui tu veux ? Scary Spider est une guilde minable. Nous avons juste l'avantage d'être très nombreux, c'est tout. Tous les membres sont des minables, il n'y a qu'à voir comment ils se sont fait laminer par à peine trois mages de Fairy Tail. Yoroi est juste un peu plus puissant qu'eux c'est tout. Seul maitre Bacto vaut réellement quelque chose ici. Et moi, d'une certaine manière. Les autres ne sont que des insectes.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de parler de tes nakamas, fais remarquer Fried.

-Ne me fais pas rire. Ce ne sont pas mes nakamas. Je ne les ai jamais considérés comme tels.

-Dans ce cas, que fais-tu dans cette guilde ?

-Qui sait ? Peut-être que si vous me battez, je vous le dirais.

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Luxus.

-Cependant, même si je reconnais que c'est un jeu d'enfant de battre Yoroi, je dois avouer que j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort à Euladis. Tes pouvoirs sont très intéressants et puissants. Je pense que maitre Bacto sera ravi d'affronter un adversaire tel que toi. Alors je vais te laisser passer. Notre maitre est à l'étage, dans la pièce la plus isolé, tout au fond du couloir. Tu ne peux pas te tromper, il y a une araignée géante devant sa porte. Va l'affronter si tu le souhaites, mais ne le déçois pas.

-Tu es plus raisonnable que l'autre. Sois sure que je ne le décevrais pas. Si c'est tomber sur plus fort que lui qu'il veut, il va être servi.

-Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer maitre Bacto, réplique Yuki.

-Et toi, tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer Luxus, je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer. Il n'est pas un des mages les plus forts de la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore pour rien.

Luxus esquisse un sourire suite à mes paroles.

-Tu t'es bien renseigné à mon sujet, dis-moi, lance-il moqueusement.

-Luxus ? Le chasseur de dragon de la foudre de Fairy Tail ?

-Exact.

Yuki fronce les sourcils, apparemment perturbée.

-Je suppose que même si je t'avais affronté, je n'aurais pas pu te battre… Mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que maitre Bacto combattrait un jour quelqu'un de ta trempe.

-Et encore, tu as eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas Gildarts à ma place.

-Gildarts ou toi, maitre Bacto aurait beaucoup de mal à vous battre. Peut-être même… Qu'il pourrait perdre.

-Tu n'essaies pas de m'arrêter alors ? Tu ne voudrais pas que ton Bacto connaisse la défaite n'est-ce pas ?

-A quoi bon ? Face à toi, je ne peux que rendre les armes et m'incliner.

S'incliner ça fait un peu soumis quand même…

-Dans ce cas, je vais sans attendre affronter ton maitre. Vous quatre… Vous pouvez vous charger de cette fille ?

-Evidemment ! Lancent Bixrow et Evergreen.

Fried reste silencieux et observe Yuki, j'en fais de même.

Luxus monte donc à l'étage dans l'intention d'affronter Bacto. Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision avant de reporter mon attention sur Yuki.

-Je n'ai rien contre vous, commence-elle. Mais tant que maitre Bacto dirigera Scary Spider, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de me battre pour lui. Ne m'en voulez pas, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir.

Je fronce les sourcils, incrédule.

-Si tu n'approuve pas ce qu'il fait, tu aurais dû quitter cette guilde ou ne jamais la rejoindre, je réplique.

-Comme s'il me laissait le choix…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Assez parlé. Battons-nous. Je vous laisse une minute pour vous préparer.

Les Raijinshuu et moi en profitons pour nous regrouper.

-May, me chuchote Fried. J'aurais besoin que tu fasses diversion avec Ever. Lance-lui des armes, attaquez-la à distance, mais ne prenez pas de risques. Ne tentez pas le corps à corps et restez séparées l'une de l'autre. Il suffirait que vos ombres entrent en contact entre-elles où avec celle de Yuki pour que vous soyez fichues.

-Entendu, nous répondons.

-Bixrow, couvre-moi. Je vais préparer des runes pour la prendre au piège.

-Ok !

-Ca va me prendre de longues minutes alors tenez bon d'ici là, ajoute Fried. Et ne relâchez pas votre attention sur le sol et sur vos ombres. Dès que vous le pouvez, May et Ever, placez-vous en hauteur. Vous y serez en sécurité. Il y fait très sombre, elle ne pourra pas distinguer vos ombres et utiliser son pouvoir à son avantage. Mais surtout, faites en sorte qu'elle ne s'attaque pas à Bixrow et à moi.

-Berk, en haut avec toutes ces toiles d'araignées ! Lance Evergreen d'un air répugné. Mais bon, on fera ce qu'on peut.

Fried est impressionnant… Il a vraiment pensé à tout en l'espace de quelques secondes. J'espère que son plan va marcher. Je me demande quelles runes il va mettre en place.

-La minute est écoulée, annonce Yuki d'une voix monotone. Je ne me retiendrai pas.

-Je compte sur vous, chuchote Fried.

Yuki envoie son ombre dans notre direction.

-Reculez ! Je m'exclame.

Nous faisons quelques bonds en arrière, jusqu'à ce que l'ombre de Yuki s'immobilise.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle ne nous attaque pas ? Demande Ever (je vais l'appeler Ever moi aussi, c'est plus court) perturbée.

J'invoque un katana et trace une ligne sur le sol.

-La portée de son ombre est limitée, je les informe. Tant que nous resterons derrière cette ligne, nous ne risquons rien.

-Elle si elle se rapproche ?

-La zone d'ombre devant elle diminuera aussi. Sa portée diminuera avec. Cela revient au même.

-Bien observé… Dit Yuki apparemment surprise. Cela m'étonne que tu ais percé mon secret si vite… Normalement, plus un objet est proche d'une source de lumière, plus son ombre est grande.

-Je sais que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça chez les mages, je réplique. Eux se servent de leur entourage pour créer des ombres. Plus il y a d'ombres aux alentours, plus la portée de l'ombre est importante. Donc te rapprocher de nous ne te servira à rien sinon à t'exposer un peu plus à la lumière ce qui atténuera ton pouvoir. Par contre, s'il n'y a que de l'ombre aux alentours, par exemple si je vais tout en haut du bâtiment qui est trop ombragé, il te sera impossible de les distinguer les unes des autres et donc de les utiliser comme tu le souhaites. Ton pouvoir serait donc inutile.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela !? S'exclame Yuki.

-J'ai déjà eu affaire à des mages d'ombres. Je sais comment cette magie fonctionne. Tu ne nous auras pas avec quelques tours de passe-passe.

-Saleté… Peste-elle.

-Je pensais que nous aurions besoin de nous réfugier en hauteur, mais apparemment ce n'est pas la peine, rester ici suffit largement.

Yuki ne répond rien et semble réfléchir. J'en profite pour lui lancer un kunai, qu'elle esquive d'extrême justesse.

-Ne m'attaque pas par surprise ! Crache-elle. C'est déloyal !

-J'en ai rien à faire. Vous avez enlevé ma mère, j'ai pas l'intention réglo avec vous. Vous allez me le payer.

Je lance une multitude de kunai dans sa direction, qu'elle esquive du mieux qu'elle peut. Cela n'empêche pourtant pas quelques-uns de la toucher. Ever fait de même avec des aiguilles.

-On dirait que je ne vais pas avoir le temps de réfléchir avec vous, rumine-elle.

-May est en forme aujourd'hui ! Et Ever aussi ! S'exclame Bixrow.

Fried lui ne répond rien, trop occupé à écrire ses runes. Yuki se tourne alors vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes… ?

-Tu vas bientôt le savoir, ne t'inquiète pas, répond-il sans se déconcentrer.

-Je n'ai pas le choix… Je vais devoir…

Yuki se précipite vers nous. Ever et moi lui lançons des armes, mais elle les esquive toutes. Pour éviter que nos ombres touchent celle de Yuki, nous sautons jusqu'en haut du bâtiment. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas après nous qu'elle en avait, puisqu'elle ne nous suit pas. Elle s'apprête à porter un coup à Fried, mais heureusement, Bixrow l'arrête.

-Me tenter au corps à corps, achève-elle.

-Bixrow attention ! Vos ombres se touchent ! S'exclame Ever.

-Trop tard…

-Je ne crois pas non ! Allez-y mes bébés !

Bixrow dirige ce qu'il appelle ses bébés, c'est-à-dire de petites marionnettes volantes en direction de Yuki. Celle-ci en intercepte quelques-uns, mais l'un d'eux lui fonce dessus particulièrement vite et elle ne peut l'esquiver.

-Qu'est-ce que… !?

-Je peux contrôler mes bébés rien qu'avec le son de ma voix. Ce n'est pas en prenant possession de mon corps que tu pourras les contrôler, eux !

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à les manipuler directement ! S'exclame Yuki en dirigeant son ombre vers les marionnettes.

-Bien essayé…

Yuki se fait attaquer par derrière par au moins cinq poupées sorties de nulle part. Déconcentrée, elle relâche alors son emprise sur Bixrow.

-Le problème c'est que je peux soutirer les âmes de mes bébés et les implanter dans d'autres corps. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas d'eux comme ça !

-Mais si je me débarrasse de toi avant, le problème est réglé.

-Pas si on t'en empêche, je réplique avant de lancer un autre kunai vers Yuki.

Elle l'attrape en plein vol et sourit.

-Je vais pouvoir me servir de ça pour te blesser.

-Comme si un simple kunai allait me tuer !

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment après toi…

Disant cela, elle regarde Fried.

-Mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est lui le plus dangereux… Et que si je ne me débarrasse pas de lui au plus vite, je vais avoir de sacrés ennuis…

-Tenez bon encore un peu… J'ai presque fini… Murmure Fried en écrivant à toute allure.

-Des runes hein ? Tu comptes me piéger avec ça ?

-Exactement.

-Essaie toujours.

Bixrow dirige à nouveau ses pantins vers Yuki, mais à ma grande surprise, elle les tranche tous avec le kunai. Elle est plutôt habile avec une arme.

Avant que Bixrow n'ait le temps de rediriger d'autres marionnettes vers elle, Yuki lui assène un puissant coup de pied qui le met au sol.

Au corps à corps aussi apparemment…

-C'est terminé maintenant…

-Non ! S'exclame Ever. Si elle attaque Fried tout ça n'aura servi à rien ! Il a presque fini ses runes !

Yuki se précipite vers Fried dans l'intention de l'attaquer lui aussi. Sans réfléchir, je m'élance à mon tour vers eux et pousse Yuki quelques mètres plus loin pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer.

-Non ! Hurle Yuki. J'étais sur le point de vous avoir tous les quatre !

-Tous les quatre !? Que je sache, Ever et moi serions encore là si ça avait marché !

-Mais ce type aux cheveux verts est votre pièce maitresse, j'en suis sûre. Si je le bats, vous n'aurez plus aucune chance !

-Probablement… Mais… Parfois il faut savoir compter sur ses amis !

-Pathétique ! Vous vous reposez sur les autres ! Il n'y a que les faibles qui font ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis !

-Tout le monde en a besoin !

-Va-t'en May ! Hurle Fried.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je fais un bond en l'air pour me replacer à côté d'Ever. C'est à ce moment-là que des barrières se forment autour de Yuki. Soudainement, celle-ci s'immobilise en écarquillant les yeux. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, d'ailleurs je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans sa tête à présent et je ne peux pas déchiffrer les runes pour savoir ce que Fried lui a lancé. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle pousse un hurlement et s'effondre sur le sol en se tenant la tête, sans cesser de hurler. Elle a l'air de souffrir le martyr. Et elle a beau être une ennemie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal pour elle.

-Arrêtez ! Hurle-elle. Arrêtez !

Finalement, les runes se décomposent autour d'elle. Elle ne hurle plus, mais ne fais pas le moindre geste. Son corps est secoué de convulsions et sa respiration est bruyante et irrégulière.

-Je… Je me rends… Prononce-elle avec difficulté.

On l'a vaincu ! Ever et moi nous redescendons près de Fried et Bixrow qui semble s'être remis de ce coup de pied. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Luxus vienne à bout de Bacto et on pourra enfin libérer ma mère.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je me demande où il est… Est-ce qu'il se bat encore ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir un peu plus à la question, qu'une porte s'effondre, nous faisant sursauter. Un homme de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges effrayants nous regarde. Bizarre, il me rappelle quelqu'un… Après avoir vu le corps inanimé de Yuki, il hurle de rage :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez vaincu ma fille ! Bande de vermisseaux, je vais vous écraser !

Quoi !? Alors c'est le maitre de la guilde et aussi le père de Yuki !? Une seconde… Où est Luxus !? Il ne s'est tout de même pas fait battre !?

Au vu des nombreux coups qu'à apparemment encaissé Bacto, j'en déduis qu'ils se sont déjà affrontés. Et si Bacto est là, c'est qu'il est celui qui a gagné et qui s'en est sorti. La réalité me tombe dessus comme un coup de massue. Luxus a été battu. Et il est probablement… Non, c'est horrible je ne veux même pas y penser ! Pourquoi lui !?

-Mourrez !

Disant cela, il nous envoie une lame de vent extrêmement rapide, tranchant tout sur son passage, meubles comme poutres. La guilde tremble et un morceau de toiture s'écrase alors sur nous quatre, nous empêchant de bouger. Alors que le bâtiment s'effondre peu à peu et que la lame de vent se dirige dangereusement vers nous, tous mes espoirs de revoir ma mère, Luxus ou les autres membres de Fairy Tail s'écroulent. La mort avance vers nous à une vitesse vertigineuse…

-Au secours ! Je hurle de toutes mes forces.

* * *

**Et c'est fi-ni ! Pile au moment stressant ! Alors, que va-il se passer au prochain chapitre à votre avis ? Ils vont rien avoir ? Ils vont crever XD ? On va les sauver ? Qui le fera ? Luxus ? Yuki ? Natsu qui débarque en force ? 8D**

**Tout ça, vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre, à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : La petite fille des ombres

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Vous allez enfin savoir après une semaine d'attente, comment May et les Raijinshuu vont s'en sortir ! Je ne vais pas faire plus de blabla, les réponses aux reviews, le disclaimer et vous pourez lire :D**

**Yu-chan : Je ne le sais que trop bien pourquoi tu l'adores oui :D et normalement, tu devrais encore plus aimer celui là !  
Apparemment je m'améliore et je fais plus de descriptions oui, j'ai fait exprès de choisir ce nom parce que déteste les araignées en plus XD  
Bah oui, mais s'il avait su à qui il avait affaire, il aurait été peut-être été plus prudent... M'enfin ça n'aurait rien changé, Luxus l'aurait quand même battu à plate couture XD  
Et tu verras ça dans ce chapitre ! (le jeu de mot n'est pas mal oui XD)  
La voilà, merci d'avoir commenté ;)**

**Diamly : Ah les accents ! Des fois j'oublie de les mettre  
C'est gentil de dire ça ! Moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir gardé le même style d'écriture, mais c'est vrai que je m'efforce à mettre plus de descriptions, et c'est mieux comme ça je trouve !  
Nan c'est sûre que May aurait jamais fait ça ! Mais elle est quand même heureuse de voir que tout le monde à confiance en elle, ça n'a pas de prix ^^  
Le pouvoir de Yuki avait été choisi avant que je pense à Naruto, mais pour le combat, c'est vrai que je me suis inspiré de Shikamaru vs Temari et visiblement ça se voit XD  
Celui là non plus spoilera pas :P  
Bleeaach *o* nan pas de crossover XD  
Merci pour tous ces compliments et merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Alixou141201 : Tu est enragé petit poussin ? Je comprends pas pourquoi :D  
Haha ! Mais t'inquiète pas pour eux ils vont s'en sortir (enfin peut-être), maintenant que ce chapitre est sorti, t'as juste à lire et tu seras vite soulagée (ou paaas XD)  
On me l'a dit effectivement, mais à part le fait que je mets plus de descriptions, je trouve que mon style n'a pas trop changé... Mais enfin c'est très gentil :D  
Et oui, ils ne valent RIEN ! XD et oui Yuki est bien la fille de Bacto. Surprenant non ? :3 ah bah oui, son père n'est pas un enfant de coeur !  
Moi je le sais mais je ne sais pas du tout à quel moment je vais caser ça pour que May comprenne... Peut-être au prochain "arc"...  
Merci de tous ces compliments et oui, je confirme, ce mot n'existe pas XD  
Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Cette fois vous pouvez lire !**

**Disclaimer : May et les mages de Scary Spider sont (encore, pour certaines) à moi.**

Chapitre 8 : La petite fille des ombres

Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Je ferme les yeux et attends le choc. Mais bizarrement il ne vient pas. A la place, j'entends le bruit d'une énorme explosion, mais je sens mon corps encore intact. La mort est donc si indolore que ça ? A moins que… Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux afin de voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est avec stupéfaction et soulagement que je constate que les Raijinshuu et moi sommes encore en vie. Alors que je me demande par quel miracle nous ne sommes pas morts, une voix que je ne connais que trop bien retentit à travers la pièce :

-Dis donc, ça ne se fait pas de fuir en plein milieu d'un combat comme ça, pour attaquer d'autres personnes. Ta mère ne t'a donc rien appris ?

Il n'y a qu'une personne pour parler avec autant de sérieux et de sarcasme à la fois. Malgré la douleur qui me traverse l'échine, je ne peux retenir un grand sourire en le voyant de dos, juste devant nous.

-Luxus… Tu es en vie… Je murmure sentant des larmes de joie me monter aux yeux.

-Evidemment, réplique-il moqueusement. Mais vous par contre, vous êtes dans un sale état.

-Ça se voit pas !? S'exclame Ever. On est écrasé par un foutu morceau de toit ! Tu peux pas nous aider au lieu de te la péter avec toute ta foudre autour de toi !?

Il peut se la péter s'il veut, j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Je suis tellement heureuse de voir qu'il est en vie que la douleur et l'agacement me paraissent bien dérisoires à côté du soulagement que j'éprouve. L'espace d'un instant, je me sens presque bête d'avoir pu penser qu'il était mort. Il en faut certainement plus que ça pour le tuer !

Enfin, je dis ça, mais les pouvoirs de ce Bacto sont effrayants. Il aurait pu nous tuer tous les quatre rien qu'avec une seule attaque. Si Luxus n'avait pas été là pour nous sauver, nous ne serions probablement plus de ce monde.

-J'en fini avec lui. Je suis à vous dans cinq minutes.

Evergreen souffle comme un bœuf en signe de mécontentement. Mais c'est vrai que même si on est coincés, Luxus ne peux pas se permettre de venir nous aider tout de suite, faute de quoi, Bacto en profiterait pour l'attaquer par surprise. S'il est battu, tout cela n'aura servi à rien. Il ne peut pas se permettre de se déconcentrer, autrement, nous allons tous y passer.

Bacto regarde son adversaire, mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

-Tu es bien prétentieux pour penser être capable de me vaincre en cinq minutes, gamin, rétorque-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu me trouves prétentieux juste pour ça ? Je pensais que deux allaient suffire pourtant…

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer ! Hurle Bacto avant d'envoyer une 2ème rafale de vent vers nous, que Luxus contre de la même manière.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas tort. Le combat dure deux ou trois minutes, pas plus. Juste le temps pour Luxus de prendre son adversaire au piège dans une barrière chargée de foudre et le temps pour Bacto n'essayer de bloquer ses attaques en vain, avant de rendre les armes.

-Tu es trop fort… J'abandonne…

Et voilà. Tout maître de guilde, qu'il soit, aussi puissant peut-il être, il n'a rien pu faire face à la puissance phénoménale de Luxus, que je soupçonne pourtant de s'être un peu retenu, sans doute pour ne pas faire s'écrouler la totalité de la guilde et tous nous achever par la même occasion.

Luxus sourit de satisfaction avant de jeter son manteau par terre, d'enlever son casque, de se tourner vers nous et de se baisser. Il contracte ses muscles, tente de soulever l'énorme morceau de toit qui nous écrase, mais c'est sans compter que ce truc doit peser au moins 200kg pour nous immobiliser tous les quatre. Finalement, il se redresse, semblant capituler.

-Il n'y a aucun espoir qu'on sorte de là hein ? Je murmure dépitée.

-T'en fais pas. Ce foutu tas de briques ne me résistera pas longtemps, affirme-il.

Disant cela, il déboutonne un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de la jeter près de son manteau et de son casque. Je sens mon visage surchauffer comme si on l'avait passé au barbecue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Je hurle non sans regarder de tous mes yeux la « vue » qui s'offre à moi.

-C'est ma chemise préférée. Et j'ai pas envie qu'elle se déchire, explique-il comme si cela paraissait évident.

-Hein !?

C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire !?

Cela dit, il n'a pas tort. Elle est cool sa chemise.

Je continue de le fixer d'un air ahuri, toujours au rouge aux joues, lorsque je vois son torse gonfler, gonfler et donc, son poids décupler. Des sortes d'écailles apparaissent sur ses bras, son tatouage s'agrandit couvrant maintenant une grande partie de son bras gauche. Sa tête et ses jambes restent de la même taille, rendant le contraste un peu bizarre… Et effrayant. Il ne ressemble quasiment plus au Luxus que je connais et me ferait presque peur… En tout cas maintenant avec sa carrure monstrueuse, il ne devrait plus avoir de mal à s'occuper de ce bloc d'argile qui nous broie littéralement les os. Et en effet, il se baisse à nouveau vers nous, soulève le morceau de toit avec une facilité déconcertante comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire brique, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur. Après cela, nous nous relevons, les membres engourdis et douloureux, puis il redevient normal et renfile sa chemise, à mon grand soulagement.

-Pas trop tôt, rouspète Ever en dépoussiérant sa robe.

Il soupire mais ne répond pas aux bougonnements de sa coéquipière, préférant s'intéresser à Bacto qui le fixe horrifié et tout tremblant.

-Quand je pense… Que tu cachais encore une force pareille en toi… J'ai été naïf de penser que je pourrais te vaincre…

-Où se trouve votre prisonnière ? Demande simplement Luxus.

-La femme MacGarden… ? Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas la garder après la raclée qu'on s'est pris…

Bacto ferme les yeux en grimaçant de douleur, le corps parcouru de décharges électriques.

-Elle est enfermée… Au sous-sol… Termine-il dans un ultime effort.

Luxus jette un œil à l'escalier menant au sous-sol de la guilde, puis se tourne vers nous, plus précisément vers moi.

-Suis-moi May. Je suppose que tu as hâte de revoir ta mère ?

Je hoche la tête, encore secouée par ce qu'il s'est passé, puis il me fait signe de le suivre. Nous laissons donc les Raijinshuu se charger de Bacto et des autres membres de la guilde et descendons les marches jusqu'à arriver au sous-sol, sombre, humide, dégoûtant et sûrement grouillant de rats !

Et d'araignées aussi, ça va de soi. Encore que ça, je m'en fiche. Mais si je vois un seul rat, je fais une attaque !

Je ne suis pas musophobe mais me trouver dans ce sous-sol ne me plait, mais alors pas du tout !

Si Luxus n'était pas avec moi, je serais morte de peur. C'est un soulagement de le savoir à mes côtés.

-Ce sous-sol n'en finit pas, râle celui-ci. Il va falloir se séparer si on veut trouver ta mère le plus vite possible et la sortir de là.

J'ai parlé trop vite.

-Se séparer !? Je hurle terrorisée. Ça va pas !?

-Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive la rousse ? On a peur des égouts ? Se moque le dragon slayer en me regardant amusé.

-Pourquoi tu recommences à m'appeler comme ça !?

-Ça fait mauvais genre de donner des surnoms affectueux devant ses ennemis. Mais maintenant qu'on est entre nous, je peux bien recommencer.

-Je trouve pas ça affectueux. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ronchonne. Et non, j'ai pas peur des sous-sols ou des égouts, mais j'ai peur des rats.

-Pfff… Quelle trouillarde, soupire Luxus.

-Oui et alors !? Je ne suis pas aussi forte et courageuse que toi, ça te pose un problème peut-être !?

-Oulah, pas besoin de t'énerver, ricane-il. Il n'y a que des araignées ici, ça se voit rien qu'au nom de la guilde. Et c'est pas un petit rat de rien du tout qui va te tuer. Au pire, il va juste pénétrer dans tes vêtements et mordiller ta peau…

-Arrête… Je supplie en fermant les yeux de dégoût.

Il en profite pour passer discrètement une main derrière moi et pince doucement mon cou sans me faire mal. Je pousse un cri en sursautant tandis qu'il éclate de rire. Je me retiens de lui balancer mon sac à la figure. Le soulagement que j'éprouvais toute à l'heure en voyant qu'il était en vie et en me trouvant avec lui dans ce satané sous-sol s'est complètement dissipé pour faire face à la colère et l'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve parfois !

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je pars de mon côté ! Je m'exclame. On va bien voir si je suis une trouillarde !

Je m'apprête à lui tourner le dos et à le laisser en plan, mais il me retient par le bras. Surprise, je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui. Il me gratifie d'un sourire, non plus moqueur, mais plutôt affectueux. Et à nouveau, je sens une décharge électrique traverser tout mon corps pour presque me hérisser les cheveux. Je vais finir par croire qu'il le fait exprès… Je tente d'oublier cette sensation et plante mes prunelles vertes dans les siennes, avant de lâcher sur un ton de défi :

-Quoi encore ?

-Le prend pas comme ça May, tu sais que j'adore te taquiner.

Je continue de le fixer d'un air mécontent, bien que je sente ma colère se dissiper devant son sourire sincère. Finalement, je finis par sourire à mon tour.

-Je plaisante, sale blond. Je m'ennuierais trop sans tes sarcasmes et tes blagues pourries.

-Ah voilà la May que j'aime, celle qui a de l'humour et du répondant ! S'exclame-il en me faisant un shampoing.

Shampoing qui manque de m'arracher la tête et me fait hurler de douleur au passage. Cette brute ne se rend pas compte de la force qu'il a ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux !

-Oups, pardon, s'excuse-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Sale enfoiré… Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès…

-Moi ? Mais non pas du tout. C'est toi qui a le crâne trop fragile.

-Rah ! Tu m'énerves !

Je fais mine de bouder pour qu'il baisse sa garde, avant de sauter sur son dos et de lui tirer les cheveux. Il craint à ce niveau-là.

-Vengeance ! Je m'exclame avec ravissement en tirant sa tignasse de toutes mes forces.

-Arrête ça ! Il hurle en essayant de me faire tomber, malgré le fait que je m'accroche à lui comme un ouistiti à son arbre.

-Haha, essaie toujours t'es pas prêt de…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il finit par perdre l'équilibre et nous tombons par terre… Je me retrouve donc sur lui, mon visage à 10cm du sien. Et s'il rougit légèrement, moi par contre, je suis sans doute devenue écarlate car je sens ma température monter en flèche pour atteindre les 50°. Mon dieu, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi !? Je m'écarte de lui le plus vite possible, manquant de me tordre le cou et me relève. Il se redresse et se relève à son tour, mais je fuis son regard. Comme je veux oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, je décide de changer de sujet.

-On devrait recommencer à chercher ma mère… Ça ne doit pas être agréable pour elle d'être enfermé ici…

-Tu as raison, remettons-nous en route.

Je fais volte-face et continue à avancer toujours les joues en feu et le cœur battant. Luxus me suit de moins près que toute à l'heure. Alors que je me demande si lui aussi est toujours un peu gêné, je me rends compte que nous sommes arrivés près des cachots. Ma mère est sûrement enfermée quelque part par ici !

-Je me charge des prisonniers, m'annonce Luxus. Continue de chercher ta mère.

-Préviens-moi si tu la trouve. Tu la reconnaîtras de suite, elle me ressemble énormément, enfin avec 30 ans de plus.

-Entendu. En espérant que son séjour à Scary Spider ne l'ait pas rendue méconnaissable.

-Tes paroles sont vraiment rassurantes, je rétorque avant de m'éloigner.

En regardant un à un les cachots, je m'aperçois avec effroi qu'il n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité. Les prisonniers sont maigres, sales et fatigués. Si ma mère s'est fait enlever il y a une semaine, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas dans le même état qu'eux…

-Aidez-nous… Implorent les prisonniers en me regardant les yeux exorbités et en s'accrochant aux barreaux.

Je détourne le regard, horrifiée de voir ces pauvres gens enfermés dans un endroit si sombre et mourant de faim. J'aimerais les aider, mais je dois trouver ma mère au plus vite. Je laisse donc Luxus s'occuper de leur libération.

-Ici non plus… Bon sang mais où elle est !?

-Eh la rousse, viens voir ici.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Ouais, une autre rousse dans un sale état… Qui a l'air de dormir…

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je me précipite à l'endroit où se trouve Luxus et voit effectivement dans une des prisons, une personne salement amochée. Ses cheveux roux sont sales, ses habits déchirés, son teint pâle et maladif et elle est allongée, apparemment endormie… Nul doute cette personne est ma mère. Par compte pour ce qui est de dormir ou non le doute reste entier…

-Maman ! Je hurle à ma casser la voix les poings crispés sur les barreaux. Réveille-toi !

Mais elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

-Il faut la sortir d'ici ! Elle va peut-être mourir !

Dire peut-être comme ça ne me convainc pas moi-même, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit morte ! Sans attendre la réponse de mon coéquipier, j'invoque un couteau et tente de crocheter la serrure. Mais mes mains tremblent tellement que je n'y arrive pas.

-Putain !

-Donne-moi ça.

Sans attendre ma réponse, Luxus m'arrache le couteau des mains et crochète la serrure à ma place. La porte s'ouvre. Je me précipite à l'intérieur de la serrure pour m'agenouiller auprès de ma mère. Je l'examine rapidement et constate avec soulagement qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle n'a rien.

-Elle doit être simplement fatiguée, me rassure-il. On va la ramener chez elle.

-Tu as raison. Je remonte avec elle, tu peux te charger des prisonniers ?

-Je croyais que t'avais peur des rats, ricane Luxus.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, je réplique. Je dois m'occuper d'elle.

-Alors tant qu'à aller plus vite…

Luxus prépare une boule chargée en électricité qu'il balance en direction du plafond, créant ainsi une explosion. Je pousse un cri de surprise, mais lorsque la fumée se dissipe, je vois un gros trou me permettant directement de revenir au rez-de-chaussée.

-Passe directement par le plafond, achève-il.

Je lui adresse un sourire en guise de remerciement avant de grimper pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Là-bas, j'aperçois les Raijinshuu en train de discuter avec… Yuki.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je demande en m'approchant d'eux.

-Ah May, tu es là ? Fait Fried en se tournant vers moi. Yuki nous a expliqué pourquoi elle fait partie de cette guilde. Apparemment, son père ne lui pas laissé le choix.

-Comment ça ?

-Il voulait que je sois le successeur de Scary Spider, m'explique Yuki en se tournant vers moi. Mais jeune, j'étais faible… Je ne maitrîsais pas très bien mes pouvoirs. Il fallait que je devienne forte alors il m'a durement entraîné. Mais je ne voulais pas… Faire partie de cette guilde et faire souffrir des innocents… Je voulais juste être heureuse, pas puissante. Il a tenté un entrainement pour changer ma personnalité. Il m'a obligé à tuer mes amis pour me rendre forte, et surtout insensible. J'ai souffert toute mon enfance. Mais je suis finalement, j'ai obtenu du pouvoir et je suis devenue celle qu'il espérait. Une mage puissante, cruelle et dénuée de sentiments… Je ne me souciais plus de personne. Juste de moi et de ma guilde.

(NDA : Ça vous rappelle pas un peu quelqu'un ça ? :D)

-C'est à partir de ce jour-là, que tout a commencé… Que mon père a fini par entrer dans la folie. Et moi avec.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je vais vous expliquer.

Flash-back, PDV Yuki :

J'avais 8 ans. Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins depuis que maman est partie il y a deux ans parce que papa et elle se disputaient sans arrêt, papa se lève en disant :

-Cette fois-ci Yuki, c'est la bonne ! Je vais trouver quelqu'un. Et tu auras enfin une mère qui pourra s'occuper de toi.

Et comme tous les matins en entendant ça, je réponds :

-S'il te plait papa, faisons en sorte de redevenir une famille unie. Ramène-moi une maman.

Papa sort de la maison, et comme d'habitude, je le suis discrètement. Je me faufile d'ombre en ombre pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Finalement, il se rend dans un bar et s'assoit à côté d'une femme aux cheveux bleus nuits avec qui il commence à discuter tout en avalant son petit déjeuner. La femme en question a l'air de le trouver plutôt sympathique et lui répond joyeusement. En voyant ça, je souris. C'est plutôt bien parti.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes, papa entre dans le vif du sujet.

-Vous me rappelez énormément ma femme…

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-J'ai fait une bêtise et je l'ai perdu pour toujours. Et depuis ce jour, je promets tout le temps à ma fille qu'un jour, je retrouverais quelqu'un et qu'elle, elle aura enfin la mère qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir. J'aimerais tout recommencer à zéro. Qu'on reforme ensemble une famille.

-J'aimerais bien rencontrer votre fille.

-Je peux vous la présenter si vous le souhaitez.

Folle de joie, je ressors du bar le plus vite possible pour rentrer à la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, papa et la femme rentrent. Je fais connaissance avec elle, elle reste pour la journée et le soir après avoir dîné ensemble, je vais me coucher. Et pour la 1ère fois depuis deux ans, je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Naomi a emménagé avec nous. Un mois que nous formons une parfaite petite famille. Un mois que je suis au comble du bonheur pour avoir trouvé la mère dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Cet après-midi, je rentre de l'école. Mes notes ont augmenté, j'ai hâte de le dire à papa et Naomi, je suis sûre qu'ils seront contents de moi. Depuis qu'elle est là, je reprends courage et confiance en moi et tout mon entourage s'en rend compte. Je rentre donc dans la maison et me dirige dans leur chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ce que je vois me glace le sang. Papa regarde par la fenêtre, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Et derrière lui il y a Naomi. Etendue sur le sol. Du sang partout autour d'elle. Immobile. Les yeux fermés. Je réalise l'atroce vérité. Elle est morte. Sans réfléchir, je me précipite à ses côtés en criant son nom.

-Tu perds ton temps à crier Yuki. Elle ne se réveillera pas.

-Que s'est-il passé !? Je hurle. Pourquoi est-elle est morte !?

Mon père se retourne alors vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il sourit, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il tient un couteau taché de sang.

-Non… Tu n'as quand même pas…

-Et si. Je l'ai tué.

J'ai peur à présent. Son horrible sourire qui parcourt son visage, le couteau en sang et Naomi morte. Mais il se contente de passer à côté de moi sans rien faire, me laissant à côté du cadavre. Avant de quitter la chambre il murmure :

-Personne ne remplacera Arisa, Yuki. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir de mère. Jamais.

Je reste donc seule, à pleurer de longues minutes. Ni Naomi, ni personne ne pourra devenir ma mère sans en payer le prix. Mon père les tuera toutes. Mon père est un meurtrier, un monstre. Et je suis la fille de ce monstre. C'est moi qui voulais une famille unie. C'est ma faute si Naomi est morte. Une innocente…

Fin du Flash-back et du PDV de Yuki. Retour PDV May :

-Et quelque temps après cet incident, mon père a fondé Scary Spider et a fait de moi une mage noire, me forçant à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour servir le mal. Vous savez tout.

Je n'ai jamais entendu une histoire aussi triste. Ainsi, Yuki était tout simplement une petite fille ordinaire qui voulait plus que tout avoir une mère. Mais son père, trop violent en a décidé autrement et a gâché sa vie.

-C'est affreux… Je murmure. Ton père est horrible pour t'avoir fait subir ça.

-Et c'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire.

Je me retourne d'une traite et aperçois Luxus, les bras croisés, qui nous observe. Alors que je me demande pourquoi il a dit ça, il continue :

-Tu as eu une enfance plus difficile que la mienne, certes, mais ton père me rappelle le mien.

Yuki et moi l'écoutons sans rien dire. Les Raijinshuu eux, baissent les yeux. Ils doivent sûrement savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Gamin, j'étais faible. Je tombais souvent malade. Mon père en avait assez de ma faiblesse, alors il m'a implanté un lacrima de foudre qui est la source de mon pouvoir. Je te cache pas que j'ai failli en crever et que je lui en ai voulu longtemps. Mais ça m'a rendu fort, et même aujourd'hui, alors que c'est un ennemi de Fairy Tail, je le remercie pour ce qu'il a fait. Après quelques temps, le pouvoir m'est monté à la tête. Je suis devenu arrogant, vantard et obsédé par la puissance. Ça m'a couté cher tu sais ? Pas juste une simple défaite comme toi. J'ai été banni de ma guilde.

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est de ça dont il me parlait lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de grave par le passé. Même si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, ça devait être extrêmement grave pour mériter l'exclusion.

-Mais je suis revenu, ajoute-il. Et je n'ai rien perdu de ma puissance, bien au contraire. Je crois même que ces événements m'ont rendu plus fort.

-Mais ce n'est pas la force que je désirais, murmure Yuki en baissant la tête. Je voulais simplement le bonheur. Etre heureuse, vivre comme je l'entendais. Mais mon père en a décidé autrement. Il a privilégié ses choix aux miens.

-Le bonheur ? La force ? De quoi tu parles ? Réplique Luxus. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu sais ? Ton père peut être le pire connard du monde, il n'empêche qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Tu es puissante, je le vois bien. Au lieu de rejeter ta force, prends la plutôt comme une opportunité de tourner la page. Regarde-toi, tu peux encore faire des tas de choses à ce stade.

Yuki relève la tête étonnée. Son regard est tellement différent de celui qu'elle avait avant. Je peux sentir de l'espoir, du courage, de la joie même, chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir apercevoir chez elle.

-Luxus n'a pas tort, j'ajoute. Tu peux toujours être heureuse. Ta vie n'est pas encore terminée. A partir de maintenant, tu as ton destin entre tes mains. Ton père n'est plus là pour t'interdire ou t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Il est temps pour toi de prendre ton envol, Yuki.

Luxus et les Raijinshuu hochent la tête en signe d'approbation. Des larmes coulent des yeux de Yuki. C'est encore plus surprenant de la voir pleurer. Elle parait si fragile, si humaine.

-Vous êtes si gentils avec moi… Balbutie-elle. Alors qu'on est censé être ennemis…

-C'est du passé à présent, je la coupe en souriant. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-moi… Qu'aimerais-tu faire à présent ?

Yuki semble réfléchir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle relève la tête et nous regarde.

-Je voudrais… Juste avoir une vie meilleure que celle que j'ai. En battant mon père, vous m'avez donné l'occasion de tout recommencer depuis le début et je vous en remercie...

Je n'hésite pas une seconde. Je m'approche d'elle, m'agenouille pour être à son niveau et lui tend la main.

-Tu es la bienvenue à Fairy Tail, Yuki.

Elle me regarde surprise avant de jeter un regard aux autres. Ils doivent être du même avis que moi, puisque je n'entends aucune protestation et que je vois Yuki sourire. Sourire qui a remplacé ses larmes. Mais je ne suis plus du tout surprise à présent. Parce qu'après tout, cette fille est comme nous. Elle a le droit de pleurer, de rire, d'être en colère, d'éprouver ce que tout le monde éprouve. Elle n'est pas différente. Elle n'est pas juste un robot insensible comme le voulait Bacto. Elle est elle. Une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Et une excellente mage.

-Merci… May, vous tous… Murmure-elle en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

* * *

**Et c'est fini ! Ah, que d'émotions dans ce chapitre :')**

**Nous en savons un peu plus sur le passé de Yuki (et de Bacto), la mission "Détruire Scary Spider" quant à elle, s'achève donc sur cette note positive. May a pardonné à Yuki et Yuki est à présent un nouveau membre de Fairy Tail.**

**Et encore un petit rapprochement entre May et Luxus ! Mais est-ce suffisant pour penser qu'il finiront ensemble ? Pas sûr...**

**Rendez-vous donc la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, entre la fin de la mission de rang S et le retour à la guilde ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Après l'effort, le stress !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! En ce beau mois d'août, sous ce beau soleil (enfin moins beau qu'hier) je ne suis non pas à la piscine, mais en train de vous sortir le chapitre 9, que j'ai un peu galéré à écrire, mais qu'au final, je trouve plutôt sympa.**

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, "l'arc" n'est pas encore tout à fait fini, et j'ai l'intention d'écrire quelques chapitres "détente" (enfin je les aient déjà écrit, mais je les posterai en temps voulu), donc l'action ne reviendra pas avant le chapitre... 14 ! De quoi avoir le temps de s'occuper de la situation amoureuse de notre héroïne et peut-être de celle d'autres personnages, ou faire d'autres choses. Eh oui, il n'y a pas que l'amour dans la vie :P**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yu-chan : Ça tu l'as dit ! La pauvre Yuki...  
C'est pas bizarre, il a perdu, il a perdu, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Luxus ? XD  
Une petite sœur... Moui... Ou une amie proche, tout simplement.  
Bien sûr qu'elle n'y est pour rien, mais elle s'en veux la petite x)  
Oui, elle y sera très bien !  
Même si tu peux pas le lire de là où t'es, le voilà quand même ! Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Alixou141201 : Salut poussine XD  
Bah, il est aussi fort dans ma fic que dans le manga, c'est pas moi, j'y suis pour rien, je respecte plus ou moins le personnage :P  
C'est vrai, qu'ils sont bien partis, mais il ne faut pas trop s'avancer ;)  
Je déteste ce personnage, même si je l'ai inventé ._. Oui, elle va être plus heureuse !  
Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Diamly : Ah, ces maudits accents, je les oublie toujours, merci de me le rappeler XD  
C'est vrai, surtout quand elle était petite :3  
Enfin Lucy ça passe... Comme tu dis, elle a perdu sa mère, c'est terrible de perdre sa mère si jeune... Et son père en pire, quand elle revient de l'île Tenro avec les autres... Pour elle non plus ça n'a pas été facile :( mais c'est vrai que Yuki en a bavé aussi...  
C'était accidentel, mais ça ne les a pas laissé indifférents XD oui avec Natsu... Peut-être dans le prochain arc O:)  
Pas dans le prochain chapitre ! Il va commencer au chapitre 13 mais l'action arrivera au 14. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire ;)  
Dur dur... Re bonnes vacances alors ;) et merci pour la review !**

**Amandine Valentine : Ah merci beaucoup :D  
C'est vrai qu'ils sont très proches ! Je dirais que si éventuellement ils ne finissent pas ensemble ils auront une petite "aventure"... Mais étant donné donné que je sais déjà avec qui je vais caser May, ma phrase n'a qu'une chance sur deux d'être valable :P  
Oh oui, beaucoup effectivement... Je m'étonne moi-même d'être aussi sadique avec mes personnages !  
Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Voilà, vous pouvez lire !**

**Disclaimer : Seules May et Yuki (ainsi que quelques mages plus ou moins utiles de Scary Spider qu'on ne reverra plus) sont à moi.**

Chapitre 9 : Après l'effort... Le stress !

-May ! Mais bon sang où étais-tu !? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis de retour chez moi. Ma mère a été transférée d'urgence à l'hôpital, ainsi que les autres prisonniers, mais heureusement, leurs jours ne sont pas en danger et nous avons amené tous les membres de Scary Spider, Yuki exceptée, au conseil. Yuki n'est pas avec nous, elle a préféré prendre de l'avance et s'est rendue à Fairy Tail. Je suis donc dans le salon entourée de mes coéquipiers et face à mon père. Le plus dur reste donc à venir : m'expliquer avec lui…

Fort heureusement, il a choisi de me passer un savon après que nous ayons fini notre repas. J'ai donc pu manger mes petits pois et mes abricots tranquillement. Avant que cela dégénère…

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait !? Explose-il.

-Je me rends surtout compte que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! J'étais capable de faire cette mission avec eux et tu as voulu m'en empêcher ! Est-ce que je suis morte peut-être !?

-Non, mais tu aurais pu ! Tu n'es pas encore assez expérimentée !

-Pas encore expérimentée !? Ça fait 6 ans que je m'entraîne ! Tu me prends pour une incapable ou quoi !?

-Je veux juste… Te protéger… Murmure mon père qui devient tout à coup pâle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me couve ! J'ai mes coéquipiers pour m'aider si je suis en danger ! Je suis assez grande pour décider de ce que je veux faire !

Mon père ne répond rien, mais lance un regard noir à Luxus et aux Raijinshuu, convaincu que l'un d'eux m'a aidé à m'enfuir.

-Il était trop tôt pour que tu rejoignes Fairy Tail, ajoute-il à mon adresse. Tu dois revenir à la maison ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je ne veux pas que tu continues à faire des missions de rang S ! Tu vas finir par mourir !

Je serre le poing de toutes mes forces alors que des larmes de rage me montent aux yeux. Il veut m'empêcher de devenir ce que j'ai toujours voulu être ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Mais avant d'avoir le temps de lui hurler ma façon de penser dessus, Luxus se lève et fixe mon père d'un air mécontent.

-Vous sous-estimez trop votre fille, Mr MacGarden, rétorque-il. Il serait grand temps que vous compreniez qu'elle est une mage à présent. Des missions, elle en a déjà fait et elle va en faire par centaines. Si vous continuez à toujours la protéger comme vous le faites, elle ne pourra jamais vivre la vie dont elle a toujours rêvé.

-Il a raison papa. De plus, ma mère était en danger, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

-Et si vous n'êtes toujours pas satisfait, ajoute Luxus, considérez que je suis l'unique responsable. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir. C'est moi qui l'ai libéré quand vous l'avez enfermé.

-Mais c'est aussi toi qui m'a sauvé, je réplique. Et de toute façon, tu as eu raison de faire tout ça.

-Peu importe. Je vois bien que ton père ne décolérera pas comme ça. Si ça peut au moins le soulager, il n'a qu'à garder la récompense.

Ses yeux s'agrandissement en entendant cette proposition.

-Vous n'en voulez pas… ? Demande-il stupéfait.

-Vous n'avez pas les moyens, je ne me permettrais pas de ruiner la famille de May.

-Mais vous avez sauvé ma femme ! Proteste-il. Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir sans rien !

-Même en sachant que j'ai risqué la vie de votre fille ?

Mon père ne dit rien et hésite un moment avant de répondre.

-Bah après tout, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré… May est une mage à présent, elle est bien plus forte que moi. Et avec des mages expérimentés, elle était tout à fait capable de remplir cette mission sans y laisser la vie.

-Vous ne la forcerez pas à rester chez vous ?

-Eh bien, si sa place est à Fairy Tail, alors je me dans l'obligation d'accepter son choix…

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes quittes. Gardez la récompense, et nous gardons May.

-C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez… ?

-Je me fous de gagner cinq millions de joyaux ou pas. En revanche, je ne vous permettrez pas de vous interposer entre elle et la guilde. Elle a fait son choix, vous devez l'accepter.

-Je vois… Je l'accepte… Je veux juste qu'il ne lui arrive rien…

Pour toute réponse, Luxus ricane et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Cela a encore le mérite de me faire rougir. Je tente de dissimuler ma gêne et baisse la tête.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien. Pas tant que je serais là en tout cas.

Malgré ma gêne je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Voir Luxus dans le rôle d'un ange gardien ne me déplaît pas.

Finalement, mon père hoche la tête et se lève.

-Prenez soin de May.

-Toute la guilde veille à ce qu'elle aille bien. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Elle a atterrit au bon endroit.

-Il a raison papa. Merci.

Nous nous levons à notre tour.

-Vous partez déjà ? Demande mon père ? Il est très tard, il n'y a plus de train à cette heure-ci. Vous ne voulez pas rester ici pour la nuit ?

C'est vrai que le dernier train pour Magnolia est à 19h48. Je l'ai pris il y a une semaine et passé cette heure-ci (il est près de 22h) le seul moyen pour aller à Magnolia c'est en voiture. Ou à pied, mais on n'est pas arrivé avant trois jours. Mon père a raison, le mieux est d'attendre demain, le prochain étant à 14h05 (je rappelle qu'il n'y a que trois trains par jour allant de Euladis à Magnolia).

-Je regarde mes coéquipiers attendant leur avis.

-C'est d'accord, accepte Luxus.

Les Raijinshuu hochent la tête en signe d'approbation.

-On va rester alors. Mais n'essaie pas de m'enfermer à nouveau dans ma chambre ! J'avertis. Parce que cette fois, je ne paniquerai pas ! Je saurai m'enfuir seule !

-Rassure-toi, ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Il y a assez de lits pour tout le monde ? Interroge Fried.

-Il y a le lit double de May, un lit double dans la chambre d'amis et un matelas simple. Et dans le pire des cas, si d'autres veulent dormir seuls, il reste le canapé.

-Ce n'est pas très confortable, je réplique.

-C'que t'es douillette, ricane mon adorable blond.

-Le compte est bon de toute façon, coupe Bixrow avant que ça dégénère et que j'essaie à nouveau de lui tirer les cheveux. Qui dort avec qui ? May ?

-Soit je dors seule, soit je dors avec Ever, je lance.

-Tssss… Petite prude, va, se moque à nouveau Luxus.

-Je t'emmerde sale blond !

-Moi je suis d'accord pour dormir avec May, ajoute Ever. Débrouillez-vous pour la suite les gars !

-Bixrow, Fried, prenez le lit de la chambre d'amis. Je dormirai seul, dit simplement Luxus.

-Oh Luxus… Murmure Fried les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es si généreux ! Crie Bixrow en éclatant en sanglots.

-Vous êtes lourds… Soupire-il en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de ses admirateurs.

Il n'est pas généreux, il avait juste envie de se débarrasser de ces pots de colle.

Nous nous rendons dans nos chambres respectives, tandis que mon père descend le matelas.

-Où est-ce que je l'installe ? Demande-il.

A ce moment-là, Ever juge intelligent d'ouvrir la porte

-Luxus… Minaude-elle. Viens dormir avec nous…

-Non avec nous ! S'exclame Bixrow et Fried en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

-Je veux bien dormir dans le salon… Soupire Luxus.

Et je le comprends, ils sont vachement collants ces trois-là.

Mon père ne peut retenir un sourire moqueur et se rend dans le salon, Luxus sur ses talons, pour installer le matelas.

-Quel égoïste ! Rouspète Ever en refermant la porte. Il aurait pu accepter de dormir avec deux jolies filles, mais cet asocial préfère rester tout seul ! Et après c'est toi la prude ! J'te jure…

-C'est gentil de m'apporter du soutien, je fais en rigolant. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude de ses sarcasmes.

Disant cela, j'ouvre mon armoire et la fouille.

-Tu veux un pyjama ? Je demande à Ever.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, qu'elle est déjà à côté de moi, en train de regarder le contenu de mon armoire, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ouah ! T'as des habits trop beaux ! Pourquoi tu les as pas apportés à la guilde !?

-J'ai pas besoin de tout prendre, alors j'en ai laissé pas mal ici, j'informe.

-Tu as osé laisser cette merveille chez toi !? Hurle Ever en s'emparant d'une nuisette couleur chocolat et dentelée sur les bords. Mais elle ferait craquer n'importe quel garçon ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de la mettre pour cette nuit et de l'emmener à la guilde !

-Hein !? Mais pour quoi faire !?

-Pour t'en servir comme atout de séduction bien sûr, répond Ever en me faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

-Mais je ne veux séduire personne ! Je m'exclame en rougissant. Et puis d'ailleurs, je vis à Fairy Hills maintenant. Et les garçons n'ont pas le droit d'y aller !

-Raison de plus pour la mettre dès ce soir…

-Mais il n'y a que nous deux dans cette chambre ! Personne ne me verra !

-Alors de quoi tu te plains !? Mets-la !

C'est un peu contradictoire ce qu'elle dit. Je reste sans rien dire et regarde Ever, méfiante, convaincue qu'il y a un piège. Pourtant, elle n'a pas tort, personne d'autre qu'elle ne me verra habillée comme ça. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi elle tient tellement à ce que je l'enfile et que je m'en serve comme atout de séduction ? Rah, elle m'embrouille !

-Bon d'accord… Je capitule. Je vais la mettre, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Je me mets derrière le lit pour me cacher au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait dans ma chambre au mauvais moment et me change. Puis je me relève en regardant mon amie dont les yeux se mettent à pétiller.

-T'es trop belle ! S'exclame-elle. Attends-moi là, je vais chercher Luxus et les autres pour qu'ils voient ça !

-Ne fais pas ça ! Je hurle en m'emparant de la couette et en me couvrant avec. C'est super gênant !

-De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix demain, tu devras bien te montrer.

-Une nuisette, ça s'enlève, je réplique.

-Pas si je t'en empêche.

Le voilà le piège.

-Ever sérieux !

-Mais je suis sérieuse ! Se moque-elle.

-Bon, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, je conclus. Prends le pyjama que tu veux dans mon armoire, garde le si ça te fais plaisir, mais ne m'oblige pas à me montrer comme ça demain !

-On verra… Répond Ever en m'adressant un autre clin d'œil.

Je retire mes élastiques pour ne pas être mal à l'aise en dormant, les pose sur ma table de nuit, m'allonge sur le lit en me couvrant et regarde Ever pousser des cris de joie en découvrant ce que renferme mon armoire. Elle hésite longtemps entre quelques pyjamas, avant de se tourner vers moi, une nuisette rouge rubis dans une main et un ensemble débardeur/short jaune dans l'autre.

-A ton avis, lequel m'irait le mieux ? Me demande-elle.

-Hum… La nuisette peut-être… Je réponds sans vraiment réfléchir à sa question.

-D'accord !

Elle enlève sa robe, je ne peux alors m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'a aucun problème de pudeur, avant d'enfiler la nuisette, de ranger l'autre ensemble dans mon armoire et de poser ses vêtements à côté des miens et ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Puis, elle vient se glisser à côté de moi et ramène toute la couette vers elle.

-Ever… Tu pourrais m'en laisser un peu…

-Hum… Marmonne-elle sans bouger.

Je soupire et tire sur la couette pour me couvrir un minimum. Elle n'a pas de réaction. Peut-être qu'elle s'est déjà endormie…

Je ferais mieux d'en faire autant. Cette journée m'a épuisée.

Je ferme alors les yeux à mon tour, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, mais il est sans doute très tard vu comme il fait noir dans ma chambre. En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que je meurs de soif. Je me lève discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Ever et marche à pas de loup en direction de la cuisine. Heureusement, je connais ma maison sur le bout des doigts et je n'ai pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour arriver à destination sans encombre.

Je prends un verre dans le buffet et ouvre le robinet pour le remplir d'eau. Puis je l'avale d'une traite. Comme je ne suis toujours pas désaltérée, je le remplis à nouveau et le bois. Ma soif étant cette fois ci étanchée, je repose le verre et m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre. Je me retourne mais je sens une présence devant moi.

-Tu fais un de ces boucans, la rousse… Soupire cette voix. Même sans te voir, c'est facile de savoir que c'est toi.

Et HEUREUSEMENT qu'il ne me voit pas. J'aurais dû enfiler une robe de chambre avant de venir.

-Désolée de t'avoir réveillé… Je m'excuse platement.

-Tu t'excuses ? Ricane Luxus. Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es pas réveillée ou quoi ?

-Si, je le suis, je réplique. Et justement, je suis aussi fatiguée, j'aimerais bien aller me recoucher.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Toi. Je vois ta silhouette juste devant moi, tu me bloques le passage.

-Correct.

-Tu veux bien te pousser un peu ? Je fais commençant perdre patience.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Je te rentre dedans jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes !

-Alors de un, je ne céderai pas et de deux, toi tu risques de vite abandonner.

-Comment ça ? Je demande méfiante. Je veux pas rester coincée dans la cuisine avec un blond aussi chiant que toi pour seule compagnie ! Pourquoi j'abandonnerais ?

-Oh je sais pas… Vu comment tu aimes te serrer contre moi, je me disais qu'éventuellement, tu en profiterais pour faire autre chose que me pousser.

-Ça va pas !? Je hurle les joues en feu.

Soudain, je me fige, venant de réaliser quelque chose.

-Luxus… Je suppose que tu n'as pas dormi en chemise et en jean, n'est-ce pas… ?

-Bien vu. Et toi je présume que tu as mis autre chose qu'un t-shirt et un short ?

… Eh merde.

-Ça suffit ! Laisse-moi passer !

-D'abord, il faut que tu trouves le mot de passe, ricane-il.

-Bouge de là !

-Nan, c'est pas ça.

-Sale blond !

-Toujours pas.

-Connard !

-Tu t'es trompée trois fois d'affilée. Tu auras droit à un autre essai dans cinq minutes.

-Rah ! Tu m'énerves !

N'en pouvant plus de ses moqueries, je lui fonce dessus. Mauvaise idée. Au lieu de le charger tel un taureau comme je pensais le faire, je sens deux bras m'entourer et atterris doucement contre son torse. Je frisonne à ce contact, mais les décharges électriques se font de plus agréables et de moins en moins intenses. Comme je m'en doutais, il ne porte rien à ce niveau, chose confirmée au contact de mon front sur sa peau.

-Alors, on cède déjà à la tentation ?

-N… N'importe quoi…

-Alors repousse-moi.

J'ai beau être extrêmement troublée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir bien, tout contre lui. Au fond il a raison, j'adore cette sensation et je n'ai pas la force de le repousser. Ou pas l'envie, tout simplement.

-Non, je réplique en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Fier de son effet, il pose son menton sur ma tête et sans desserrer son emprise, plonge une main dans mes cheveux. Comme ils sont détachés, il peut les caresser à sa guise, ce qu'il fait pendant de longues secondes.

-C'est rare de te voir aussi docile…

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis fatiguée… Je soupire en refusant d'admettre ce que je pense vraiment.

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

-J'aimerais bien, mais tu m'en empêche.

-Oh non, tu n'aimerais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui rend si confiant ?

-Tu viens de le dire.

-J'ai juste pas assez de force pour te repousser.

-Ou pas envie, peut-être ?

-Peut-être…

Merde ! Mais arrête May !

Et d'un autre côté, il n'aurait peut-être pas tort de penser ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis… Est-ce que je l'aime ? Et lui alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Finalement, il finit par me lâcher et s'éloigne de moi.

-Alors le mot de passe ?

-T'es lourd…

-T'es pas doué pour deviner ce genre de choses hein ? Ricane-il. Allez va, passe.

Avec soulagement, je peux enfin rejoindre ma chambre et me remettre de mes émotions. Mais avant d'avoir le temps d'arriver devant ma porte, j'entends Luxus me lancer :

-C'était drôlement léger ce que tu portais dis-moi ! T'as pas froid avec une nuisette comme ça ?

-Et toi alors tu peux parler ! T'as quoi, juste un caleçon ?

-Tu marques un point.

Juste… Ça… ? Oh mon dieu… Quand je pense que… Non, je ferais mieux de ne pas y penser.

-Allez, va te coucher la rousse !

-Oui… Bonne nuit Luxus… Je murmure.

Il ne répond pas. Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, je l'entends ajouter.

-Bonne nuit May.

Un sourire naît sur mon visage, alors que je pénètre dans ma chambre avant de refermer la porte. Je rejoins mon lit aussi discrètement que toute à l'heure, pour ne pas réveiller Ever. Heureusement, elle dort toujours. Je me demande combien de temps je suis restée dans la cuisine. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps toute à l'heure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité dans ses bras… Et qu'est-ce que c'était agréable… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'enlaçait, mais c'est la première fois qu'il le faisait sans raison particulière. Comme s'il en avait vraiment envie…

Dire que tout a commencé avec un verre d'eau…

* * *

**Bon.**

**Elle a un peu pété les plombs May dans ce chapitre, vous ne trouvez pas ? XD**

**Mais enfin, il faut bien donner un coup de fouet de temps en temps pour faire avancer les choses ! Et pour ça, rien de mieux qu'un verre d'eau ! Même si je me rends compte que personne ne peut comprendre ce que le verre d'eau vient faire là dedans sans avoir lu ce chapitre :P**

**Autre chose. Demain je pars en vacances en Espagne pendant une dizaine de jours, je ne pourrais donc pas poster samedi prochain, mais sûrement celui d'après. J'espère avoir beaucoup de reviews à mon retour, ça serait vraiment super ! Donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer et à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

**Voilà, à la prochaine les gens ;)**


End file.
